A life worth living
by wildatheart11
Summary: When tragedy strikes on Sam Forster's graduation day she's forced to make decisions without her family to guide her. Her best friend Jake steps in to help her along the way of struggles and stress when they soon find feelings for each other. SAKE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam Forster stared up at the blazing sun as she stepped off the porch. Dressed in white for her high school graduation today, her long auburn hair fell loosely down her shoulders.

"I'll never make it in these heels," she sighed. She spun around and ran back inside past her father Wyatt and step-mother Brynna.

"Samantha Anne you will never get to walk at this rate if we don't get going now," fretted her Gram as Sam ran past. Sam slipped off her heels and quickly put on her flats before heading downstairs. Cougar, her tiger stripped cat, purred sweetly as Sam came into the kitchen. Sam hugged the cat, cooing softly "Wish me luck."

She went outside as Brynna was putting her 2 year old brother Cody into his car seat. Sam smiled sweetly at him as she buckled in next to him.

"Sam, we just want you to know how proud we are of you," said Brynna placing her hand on Sam's. Gram nodded in agreement, "We are so blessed you are such a strong girl and hard worker. Never forget that, honey". Sam squirmed at the emotional moment the women were sharing but she began to tear up when her Dad looked back at her in review mirror meeting her eyes. "You done good, kid. We love you and we're proud of you. You are my greatest accomplishment." Wyatt started the engine as Gram's old Buick rolled across the bridge, leaving River Bend Ranch.

"Can you believe we're about to graduate?!" her best friend Jen said while she squealed and hugged Sam as they gathered before the line up.

"Jen, just because you didn't think I would make it this far doesn't mean you can act shocked," teased Sam.

Jen giggled back, "You almost didn't with that last math class."

Sam gave her a playful shove as Mr. Blair ordered all the students to get in order. In moments, she would be getting that diploma she worked so hard for all those years. Sam gulped, more nervous now than ever.

Afterwards, Sam met her family in the lobby. She smiled as Gram and Brynna hugged her first then she teared up again as her Dad gave her a bouquet of flowers. "Ammy," her young brother held out his arms to her. Sam took him and gave him a kiss before passing him back to Brynna as he began to fidget.

"Sammy!" She heard the shout before turning around to see the Ely family walking up to meet them. One of the twins, Quinn, ran up and gave her a huge bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Congrats, Sammy" he said letting her go with a grin.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Sam said hugging their father Luke, their mother Maxine, and the rest of the boys. When she got to the last boy he smiled down at her his lazy tomcat grin.

"Congrats, Brat." Jake said as gave her a small bouquet of daisies, blushing as all eyes were on them. Sam smiled back, taking the flowers. She wrapped her arms around her childhood best friend and gave him a hug. He smelled of leather and fresh shampoo, a smell Sam found comforting. She hugged him before he squirmed away from her tight grip, rubbing the back of his neck. Sam giggled and looked up at the tall boy who was now a man before her eyes.

"Jake!" She squealed. "I haven't seen you since Christmas break. Home for the summer, are you?" She asked him. Jake attended a college 4 hours away in Elko. He was in his second year for Agriculture studies and only came home on holidays or long weekends.

"Just for the summer," he repeated. _Gosh when did she get so beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

Sam was giddy. Maybe it was just a good day or perhaps the thought that she was done with school, well for awhile until she started college in the fall, made her happy.

"Perfect, we can go riding all summer long and maybe you can teach me to rope?" She said, giving him her sad puppy dog eyes.

Jake squirmed yet again but would say anything to not disappoint her, "Yeah, we'll see Brat."

Their families loud chatter broke the trance. "How about a celebration lunch at Clara's?" Wyatt asked, inviting the Ely's. They all agreed as they walked outside.

The bright sky had now turned dark, almost black, giving off a gloomy feeling. A storm was approaching.

"Ride with me?" Jake asked her quietly as they walked to the parking lot. Sam nodded and hollered at her Dad, "I'm riding with Jake." Wyatt and Brynnna nodded and waved as they piled in the Buick with Gram and Cody. "Meet you there," said Wyatt as it began to rain.

Sam skipped to catch up to Jake. When they reached his faded blue truck he opened the passenger door for her while she climbed in. Jake climbed in the drivers seat as the Forster's Buick left the parking lot followed by the Ely's packed Excursion.

"Sam!" Yelled Jen. Sam rolled down the window, seeing Jen's blonde braids bouncing as ran towards Jake's truck. She rolled her eyes when she was close enough to see Jake.

"Ely," she slithered.

"Jennifer," he spat.

Sam giggled, "Guys, this has been a great day can we just play nice? What's up Jen?"

"I was wanting to see if you wanted to go riding this weekend before I go out of town to visit my family in Utah?" She asked.

"Sure," replied Sam. "Sounds fun to me! Is Ryan coming too?"

Jen shrugged, "I wouldn't want you to be the third wheel if it turned into a date, now would I?"

Sam rolled her eyes and snorted, "I think I'll manage with Ace."

Jen waved off her answer and smiled. "Okay, I'll call you before I ride out. See you later," And with that she gave a small wave and began heading back to her father's truck parked nearby, running in the rain.

Jake started the truck and drove with caution on the slick roads. It was still raining but coming down faster now. Sam looked over at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering why he had asked her to ride with him. _He sure has gotten handsome since I last saw him_ she thought. She shook her head. College girls probably threw themselves at him, he was tall, dark, and handsome. _But he was so shy_ she pondered. He only knew how to be himself around her.

"I'm glad you're back, I missed you," she blurted. _Oh boy did she just say that out loud?_

He glanced at her for a second and gave a sly smile, "Of course you did, Brat. Who else is here to save you from avalanches?" Sam huffed and smiled back, remembering how he helped her climb out of the Phantoms secret valley after an avalanche a few years ago. Jake chuckled at her stubbornness and finally after what felt like minutes said "I missed you too."

Sam stared more at him now, wondering if he felt the same feeling she was. She truly had missed her best friend. Even if he did over-protect her, he was always there for her. The rain was pouring now as they made their way down the highway. Sam kept quiet in her thoughts listening to the rain pelting the windshield while Jake focused. He sat up straighter and gripped the steering wheel.

Up ahead where flashing lights from multiple ambulances and fire trucks. The truck rolled to a complete stop.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, trying to see through the traffic as they came to a complete stop on the little highway. Jake didn't answer, poking his head around but it was raining too much for him to see anything. Then, out of nowhere Brian Ely, the other twin, knocked on Jakes window, motioning him to get out. Without hesitation he stepped out the truck into the rain and shut the door. Sam saw him talking to a worried looking Brian. Jake nodded and turned around back to the truck, he opened the door and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Stay here" he said, as he started to turn around.

"But..what's going on?" Same asked pleading.

"Samantha," Jake said with more force and seriousness this time. "Please stay here, I'll be right back." Sam sighed but nodded, shrinking down in her seat.

Jake followed Brian past all the stopped cars until he saw the wreck up ahead. A light colored car had collided with a semi on the slick road, the small car crushed under the semi belly. First responders, including Jake's brothers and father, were already assessing the situation. Jake's stomach fell to the floor as he got closer to the flashing lights and wreckage. There, under the semi was Gram's Buick. He could only see the back end of the bent car, glass everywhere.

Before he could step closer his father appeared, already dressed in his fire gear he kept in the Excursion. Luke looked down at his son with sad but urgent eyes. "Jake," he began. Jake swallowed down his fear "It's the Forster's." He confirmed. Jake stared in disbelief. "We were right behind them when the Buick slid across the lines into oncoming traffic and hit the semi." Jake then saw a figure in a body bag being lifted onto a stretcher. He couldn't believe it. _This can't be happening_ , he thought. Luke put a hand on his shoulder and stared him in the eyes, "The baby was the only survivor, Jake. Brynna was shielding it, Grace and Wyatt were in the front seat. Son, they died instantly." He hung his head and Jake swore he saw a tear roll down his cheek.

 _No! This is a bad nightmare,_ he thought. _Sam!_ Jake looked back at the truck and then back to his father.

Luke nodded knowingly. "Get her to the hospital quickly, her brother is on his way there." Then he hesitated before whispering over the rain to his youngest son, "This is going to break her Jake, just be there for her no matter what."

Jake felt like a robot moving back to his truck in the pouring rain. He was numb, there was no way this was real. Before he could get there Sam had jumped out of the truck and began moving towards him. The closer she got the more clear the accident scene came to her eyes. Sam could barely see the color of the small car pinned under the semi but when she did she stopped dead in her tracks. She froze, not looking at Jake as he stepped right in front of her.

"Jake…it's not…?" She began still not looking at him.

Jake gulped and grabbed both of her shoulders. "Sam..." He began. _How could he do this? How could he break her heart?_ Sam still wouldn't look at him, she stared in a daze at the scene before her. "Samantha, I'm sorry," was all he could whisper before she hurled a blood wrenching scream.

"No!" She screamed, "it can't be them!" She fought Jake, she had to get to her family, to Gram and to Wyatt and Brynna and her baby brother Cody. _They just had to be okay, this can't be real!_ Jake gripped her harder as she began to fight him, crying hysterically.

"Let me go, I have to see them!" She shouted, trying to pull away from him. "Please somebody help them! Please, anybody!" When Jake didn't budge she pounded his chest with her fist. "No, please no." She gave in and became numb, she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Jake pulled her in and hugged her, brushing her hair as he gripped her tight. He never cried but in this moment, he couldn't help it when silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he rested his chin on her head. He couldn't stand to see her suffering like this, it tore his heart to pieces.

Sam was crying harder this time, heaving so much she felt like she was going to faint. Everything was becoming blurry in the rain and her tears as they mixed. Jake held her gently as she became weightless and felt her feet give out beneath her. How had this day that started out perfect became the worst day of her life?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sharp Doctor looked up from his clipboard and smiled softly at Jake. "He's going to be fine, he sustained a small bump to the head but miraculously there's no internal damage," he said. "His mother saved his life."

Jake let out a sigh as he stared back at a fragile Sam who sat in the waiting room, dazed. Cody was going to be alright. He looked back at the doctor, "Thank goodness," he mumbled.

The doctor could see the stress in the young mans face although he tried hard to hide it. He cleared his voice, "I would like to keep him overnight just for observation of course but I'd say by tomorrow afternoon he can go home." He stared behind Jake's shoulder at the boy's sister who sat waiting in distress. "Son," he said catching Jake's eye, "take her home and let her rest. She's in traumatic shock. The boy will be okay here, I can guarantee he's in safe hands."

Jake nodded, taking the doctors word. He walked back to Sam and could see the fear in her eyes.

Sam stood up hesitantly as Jake approached. _Please_ , she begged in her mind, _let him be okay._ Silently he nodded at her, Sam understanding the meaning without him having to speak. That's how they always communicated, their friendship had it's own language without words. She let out a huge sigh as she put her hands on her head. She cried. She cried for the sadness of her parents and Gram. She cried for the life they left behind.

Jake motioned for her to sit down as they did she leaned into his chest and sobbed. Jake put his arm around her and pulled her close. "He's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear. Sam kept crying and Jake knew she grieving the lives lost and the life saved at the same time. Moments later Maxine walked into the waiting room. She saw Jake and Sam sitting close together as Jake caught her eye. She approached them, her eyes red with crying as well.

Jake repeated what the doctor had told him to his mother.

"Sam," she said placing a hand on the young girls. "I'm-I'm so sorry this happened." Sam didn't glance up from Jake's t-shirt she was soaking with her tears. She huddled in his chest, wanting to escape this nightmare. _This couldn't be real._

Jake saw Maxine's worried look and began to nudge Sam gently until she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, her hair hung wet from the rain. Gone was the happy-go-lucky girl he had saw hours ago at her graduation. His heart ached for her.

"We need to get you home to rest," he began.

She pulled back from him. "I'm not leaving my brother!" she growled, looking longingly at Jake and Maxine. "I can't he's all I have left!"

Maxine looked at Jake who was staring sadly at Sam. She could tell both Sam and Jake were tired from the day they were having, Sam from her grief over her family and Jake from sticking by her side, not leaving her for a minute.

"Why don't you guys go on home to rest, even if it's for a few hours." she suggested. Sam opened her mouth to protest but not before Maxine finished "I'll stay here, just in case there's any news with Cody."

Sam didn't want to leave but felt more comfortable knowing someone she trusted was here. She was getting tired but she was heartbroken. She couldn't sleep with all the thoughts running through her head. Her parents where dead! Her Grandmother gone. No one would be home. _Home_ , she thought. It would never be the same. _Did she want to go back there? To so many memories that would cause her pain?_ She squirmed in her chair.

"I guess that would be okay," she said shyly. Jake silently thanked his mother as they slowly made their way out of the hospital and to the truck. The car ride home was silent. Sam deep in thought of sorrow. She tensed as they pulled onto her road. Without taking his eyes off the road Jake reached over and held Sam's hand. Still in her daze she squeezed his hand back and looked over at him.

"I know you're scared," he said softly. "It's going to be okay."

Sam kept staring at him, her eyes sore from all the tears she had cried. He had always knew what she was thinking and how to comfort her. She gulped as they bumped over the bridge and Jake rolled into the driveway. The sky was turning dark into night and the horses in the 10 acre pasture pricked up their ears at the sound of the vehicle. Ace neighed longingly at them and it broke Sam's heart. She saw the ranch hands Dallas, Pepper, and Ross come out of the bunk house with sadden looks. Jake or the Ely's must have called to tell them the terrible news. The little white farmhouse that always looked so bright and cheerful now brought coldness to her heart. There was no Gram in there baking her famous pecan peanut butter cookies, no Brynna hushing a fussy baby, and certainly no Wyatt settling to his favorite rocker to watch TV after a long days work on the range.

"I can't do this," she whispered. Jake squeezed her hand back and met her with his gentle "Mustang Eyes".

"You are the strongest girl I know, Samantha Anne," he said reassuring her. "You can get through this, I know it's going to be rough but you have to promise me you'll keep fighting, for your brother's sake at least." _Or for me, please Brat,_ he thought. _I can't loose you too._

 _Jake was right,_ she thought. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the truck, shaking. She still felt sick to her stomach as she walked up to the porch. Jake stepped off to the side to talk to the hands while he gave Sam some privacy. They mumbled their cowboy way of sorrow's to each other, all confused as to how this could have happened and all so fast.

Sam couldn't breath as she entered the kitchen. All was quiet but in her head she could hear her Gram's oven going off and the sound of the TV in the next room, as if all were still right. All the memories came flooding back, surrounding and drowning her into a dark depression. Everything had been fine this morning, the house full of chatter and laughs. Now all was silent except for the hum of the refrigerator. She collapsed on the couch and cried for thirty minutes until she heard Jake knock the dirt off his boots before stepping inside. She rubbed her face, she was a mess. Jake entered the living room and sat by her. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. Sam sniffled as she tried to control her sobbing. Her eyes were half open, from being both swollen and exhausted.

"You don't have to stay, you know," she started. Jake just looked down at her and saw a beautiful but sad delicate girl. _I can't leave you alone,_ he thought. He just wanted to scoop her up in his arms but held back the urge. She was probably wanting some space from him after the day they had.

"Hey," Jake said softly. "Why don't I run you a bubble bath before I go out and help the guys feed the horses." he suggested. Sam's face flushed.

"How could I forget about the animals?" she screeched, her sad eyes widening. Even after everything that had happened she still had a responsibility she committed to the animals.

Jake held up his hands in defense, "Brat, just breath. It's okay, the hands and I will take care of it." He slowly backed out of the room and went upstairs leaving Sam on the couch, hugging her sides. She heard him moving about then heard the water running. He came back downstairs and leaned against the door frame.

"You ready?" he asked. Sam just nodded, not looking at him. She got up and slowly made her way to the stairs. Jake let her be as he exited the house and went out to the barn. Sam watched him go from her bedroom window. She laid out some fresh pajamas in her room and made her way to the bathroom. Stripping down she laid out a towel on the sink and got in the tub. The bubbles covered her body, filling her scenes with the smell of Lavender. She sighed and leaned her head back, resting against the wall. Silent tears fell from her eyes for 10 minutes before she sunk down further in the tub. She held her breath and slipped under the warm water. _Why_ , she thought, _why couldn't you take me with them? Why was God punishing her? She couldn't do this, she couldn't live without her family, she didn't know how to._ Her breath was shortening now as she struggled under the water. _Was there any point to stay here on this earth without them? What was so great she had to live for now?_

As if by answer she felt vibrations and shouting. She pulled herself out from under the water, gasping for air, crying.

"Samantha!" Jake called outside banging on the door, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," she lied quietly, sniffling. She heard Jake hesitate, before finally he said "You sure, Brat? Do you need anything?" Sam was getting out of the tub. "If you don't mind, could you start some tea?" She asked. She hadn't eaten all day, only the eggs and bacon Gram had cooked her for breakfast at 5 am which felt like a lifetime ago. But she still felt stick to her stomach. Maybe some tea would help. Plus this would give her an excuse to let Jake out of an awkward situation seeing her in her towel exiting the bathroom. Once she heard him go back downstairs she darted to her room. She put on some flannel pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt she got from a rodeo years ago. When she went downstairs she found Jake in the kitchen sitting in his normal spot at the table. Sam walked over, grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and poured her tea.

"Thank you," she said silently as she sipped the tea. "Not just for this Jake, for everything you've done for me today. For sticking by my side and never leaving me…" Her voice faded off, lost in thought.

 _She just doesn't know how beautiful she is,_ thought Jake. Even in her pajamas, her skin was tanned from the summer sun and her long hair was drying in loose auburn waves. He noticed how the shorts hugged her hips, curving in places Jake hadn't noticed before. She was no longer the little girl who teased him to race her across the playa. This girl was now a woman in front of his eyes. Her green eyes started at him intently, still sad but he could read how grateful she was for him.

Jake got up to leave and just shrugged at her thanks. He brushed it off as no big deal but knew she would do the same for him if he was in the same boat. "I unplugged the phone for awhile, it was ringing off the hook. When you're ready, tomorrow we need to talk about, uh, the arrangements for the funerals and such." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable in the moment. Sam only nodded and started at the floor. Jake turned to leave when he heard her small squeak.

"Stay," she pleaded. He stopped in the front door frame and looked over his shoulder. Her bangs hid half her face but she looked so small in that moment Jake would do anything for this girl. _She was his Brat. She always would be._ She was broken and needed him.

"Just till you fall asleep," he said turning around walking back through the kitchen.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm only going to try to nap, I have to get back to the hospital to check up on Cody." She turned off the kitchen light and went into the living room, Jake following close by. She grabbed a blanket and laid on the couch.

Jake knew she was so exhausted she wouldn't make it back to the hospital tonight and he wasn't going to wake her and make her go either. He texted his mom to see how Cody was doing. A few seconds later she replied back saying he was still good, nothing new, and he was still coming home tomorrow as planned. Luke had brought her an overnight bag and she planned on staying at the hospital so Sam could rest at home. Jake gave a small smile. His mother always knew how to help the most in all situations. He would be forever grateful for her nurturing. A few minutes later Sam nodded off to sleep. Jake watched her sleep for thirty minutes, thinking about the day's events. It had been the worst day ever. He was sadden knowing she was heartbroken and there was nothing he could do. He got up and walked over to Sam, sleeping peacefully under the blanket. She had fought sleep all day and had finally accepted it as it loomed over her. Jake scooped her up, blanket and all, and carried her up the steps. The house was all quiet as he laid her in the bed and tucked her in. She rolled over, eyes still closed, and grabbed his hand as he turned to go.

"Stay" she said again. "Don't ever leave me." Jake froze, still holding her hand. She pulled him down into her bed as he grumbled and got under the covers with her. Sam pressed her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, feeling safe and protected. She drifted off to sleep, unable to control her urge to stay awake.

Jake felt uncomfortable, expecting Wyatt to burst in any moment and ask what he was doing in bed with his daughter. But he knew Wyatt was gone, forever, and now someone had to protect his little girl. He smelled her fresh shampoo as he rested his chin on top of her head. She fit perfectly into his arms, as if made for him. He felt himself relax. "Never, Brat." He whispered. "I'll never leave you," he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The faint tapping on a door made Jake open his eyes. The morning sun shone lightly through Sam's curtains and made him feel warm. Or maybe it was from the warm body he was still holding. She looked so small and delicate laying under his arm, cuddled up in a ball. _Had he really slept through the whole night?_ The tapping came again but louder this time. Jake quietly slipped out of the bed and out of Sam's room, not wanting to wake her. He made his way lazily down the stairs and into the hallway. As he approached the door he straightened his messy plain white t-shirt. He stopped in his tracks as he nudged the door open. A woman who looked very similar to Sam stood before him with sad eyes and a messy bun. She was older, about Wyatt's age, and toted luggage.

"Jacob, isn't it?" she asked.

"Hi, Sue." he nodded. He opened the door further and grabbed her luggage for her. Sam's aunt Sue from San Fransisco stepped in the house and looked around, taking everything in. Jake followed her into the kitchen when she spun around and looked up at him. "How is she?" she said.

Jake shrugged. "Scared. Heartbroken. Exhausted." he slowly listed for her.

Sue only nodded then hugged her sides, an impression Jake had seen Sam do multiple times. "Did she get any sleep?"

He nodded, "She fought it for the longest time but finally fell asleep around 11. Been out cold since." He wasn't about to tell Sue how he slept in Sam's bed all night with her but the look she was giving him told him that's what she was guessing. Jake let her wonder. He glanced at the clock and noticed the time, 6:15 am. Aunt Sue looked like she was going to be here for awhile by the size of her luggage so Jake walked to the door and started to put on his boots. Jake understood that Sue was Sam's family and, just like him, wanted to be here for her. Sue was just as stubborn as Sam and he doubted she would let him stick around until Sam woke up. He stepped out the door and headed to the barn to feed the horses. Sue followed him and stopped on the porch.

"Thank you for taking care of her," she said. "But I'll take it from here. Go home and rest." Just as he had predicted.

Jake tipped his hat and began walking to the barn. He could hear Tempest's loud cries for Sam as he flicked on the lights.

Sam felt a body sit down on the end of her mattress. She half opened her eyes, still groggy. "Jake?" she whispered.

Sue brushed Sam's bangs back from her forehead. "It's me Sam, aunt Sue."

Sam sat up and began to cry as her aunt wrapped her in a warm hug. "Shhh," her aunt hushed her as they sobbed together. When she could finally compose herself she looked at her clock, _9:00 AM!_

"Holy smokes, Cody!"she panicked. "I've got to get to the hospital. How did I sleep that long?" She jumped out of bed and began picking out a set of clothes.

"You were exhausted Sam, you have the right to be. And don't worry Jake's mom stayed overnight with him. I called the hospital this morning and spoke with her." said Sue.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. She felt like she was going crazy, too much had happened since yesterday afternoon. Her head ached and pounded. "Okay I'll get ready and be down in a minute," she spoke softly. Sue nodded and left, giving her some privacy. Sam hung her head when she glanced out the window. Jake's truck was nowhere to be found. She saw the hands loping out into the range, only 3 instead of 4 riders this morning. She teared up again as another vehicle pulled into the driveway. Sam's spirits lifted a little. "Jen!" She cried out as she ran down the steps and met her best friend in the door.

Jen ran to Sam and they met in a hug. Jen began to cry, "Honey, I'm so sorry! I-I don't even know what to say.." Sam met her eyes and sniffled. She shrugged and looked down, "Me either, Jen." was all she could allow. She hugged Jen again as they both went into the kitchen. Sue put two mugs filled with coffee on the table as Jen and Sam settled in their chairs. Sam sipped her coffee hoping it would help with her drowsiness. Jen tried to start a conversation but Sam was still lost in thought with depression so she only nodded or gave one word answers to the questions. Jen looked worryingly at Sue out of the corner of her eye. She saw the sadness in Sue's eyes too. They were both worried about the fragile girl that sat before them.

Aunt Sue cleared her throat. "We have to go the funeral home this afternoon after we pick up Cody around noon, do you think you'll…"she hesitated before finishing. Sam knew the end of that sentence and tensed. _Do you think you'll be up to going?_ She began to squirm in her chair. She knew she should go but just the thought of picking out her father, step-mother, and grams flowers and caskets made her sick again. She put her coffee down stared at the floor.

"I-I.."she stuttered and drifted off. _I just can't do it, I can't bare it._

Sue put a hand on Sam's shoulder and nodded briefly, "It's okay, I know it must be very hard for you to take all this in. Why don't you and Jen go pick up Cody and I'll go to the funeral home, if you're okay with me making decisions on their behalf?"

"I guess that's fine with me," she said quietly. She really didn't want to go to the funeral home, not yet at least. The wound was too fresh on her heart. She had no idea how she was going to be able to handle the funerals. The quietness was getting awkward at the thought of the upcoming days so Sam stood and took her coffee to the sink.

"I'm going to go out to feed the horses and check on the eggs in the hen house," wanting an excuse to leave. She didn't like all the worried looks Jen and her aunt we're giving her.

"Jake already did that this morning," said Sue. "But I'm sure your horses would still want to see you."

Sam agreed and went out of the house, heading to the barn. She heard Tempest's loud squeal before she approached the stall. Tempest hung her head over the door and whinnied to Sam as she approached and rubbed her forehead.

"Hey baby," she cooed. "I sure missed you." She snuggled into Tempest's black mane and hugged her tight. She began to cry, letting herself go into grief. _How could this have happened? She should have been in that car with them, dead too. But she rode with Jake since he had asked her too_. That action has spared her life. _Ironic_ , she thought to herself. _Jake is always trying to protect me._ Sam felt numb and let out a breath. She gave Tempest a pat on the neck and strolled out to the ten acre pasture. Ace ran straight up to the gate to see her.

"Hi boy, did you miss me too?" She rubbed the star on his forehead and gave him a kiss on the nose. Ace nudged her back, wanting more attention. Sam began rubbing his neck under his black mane. She looked out across the field at all the different horses. Including the hands mounts they had about 10 horses total on the ranch. Popcorn and Penny were Brynna's horses, Blue Wings was her dad's, and her Gram used Strawberry. _Those poor babies,_ Sam thought, _they'll never get to see their owners again._ Sam hung her head in sadness. Then something clicked in her heard. _What's going to happen to the ranch?_ She began to panic. _When you passed away did your land get deeded to your spouse? But Dad's spouse was dead too. Maybe he gave it to Dallas,_ she thought. Dallas was her dad's right hand man and knew all there was to ranching. He could easily take care of the ranch and the animals on it but she knew they'd struggle with all the mouths to feed. They would probably have to sell off some horses to survive. Sam didn't want to think about the issue now, getting sick again of the thought of how much the ranch would be changing soon. She made her way back up to the house, she needed to get to her baby brother now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A month after the funeral Sam still felt numb. Her aunt Sue was still living at the ranch and didn't have plans of leaving anytime soon. They made their way into Darton, on their way to Wyatt's lawyer to discuss plans of the ranch.

Sam leaned her head on the car window and started out at the Calico mountains. The funerals had been terrible for her. She struggled to keep it together but she couldn't contain her sorrows that plagued her broken heart. Jake and Jen had stood on both sides of her, each holding her hand, and she cried while the caskets were lowered into the ground on a beautiful Wednesday morning. After that she had shut off from the world and stayed in her room with the blinds closed. She cried and moped all day. She didn't care about her chores anymore and rarely went to the barn. Sue had told her Jake and his brother had been coming over to help with the ranch work and they always asked about her. Sam didn't care anymore, she had given up. She didn't eat and was much skinner. She also couldn't sleep and often times wondered down to listen to the La Charla river at night but nothing seemed to help. Jen would stop by and so would Jake but Sam refused to see them, she didn't want them to see her like this. She was broken. Finally, Sue convinced Sam she needed to go with her to the lawyers to see about Wyatt's assets and sign any papers if needed.

They rolled into the small plaza and went into the office. A short bald man by the name of Walter Carnegie shook their hands and smiled at them. "Good afternoon, please follow me to my office." They followed him down the long hall and settled into leather chairs as Mr. Carnegie settled in behind his desk. Her put on his glasses and looked down at some paperwork in a folder. He cleared his throat, "Ms. Forster I'm very sorry for your loss, I knew your father and grandmother for almost 30 years. They were wonderful, extraordinary people."

Sam nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Walter continued, "Here I have the will of Wyatt and Grace Forster's assets and terms." He held up a stapled stack of papers. "Most is pretty clear, everything is to stay on the ranch so you can relax now. But as far as property ownership goes…" He hesitated as Sam and Sue exchanged small glances. He began to read, "All acreage, housing, outbuildings including barns and sheds will hereby be deeded solely to Samantha Anne Forster."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?" she yelped.

Sue looked back at the lawyer in shock. "But Sam is only 18, she can't run a ranch! She's starting college in the fall."

Mr. Carnegie only nodded and looked up past the papers through his glasses. "Understandable but either way the land and buildings will be in her name, even if she doesn't want to run the ranch. The foreman can handle the work I'm sure while she's gone. However we have a more series issue to discuss. The son, Cody. Who will be his legal guardian?" He asked.

"Of course I will be," Sam spoke up. "I'm his sister. He's all I have left."

Sue shifted in her chair. "Are you sure honey? You're going to have your hands full as it is. If you want I can take care of him. This is a big responsibility…"

Sam stood firm, no way did she want her aunt Sue moving in to take care of her brother, or worse, her brother being taken to San Fransisco. "I'm sure, I want this." She didn't know how she was going to go to school and take care of her little brother and the ranch. Sam's mind was spinning at the thought. But she just had to. Her brother was her first priority. _Could she do it all by herself?_

"Now that we've cleared that up," Mr. Carnegie continued looking over the list on his papers, "the only issue the state of Nevada has with that is you aren't married. Yes you are at a legal age but without spousal support the state will send out a representative to see that the child is being well taken care of. On a side note the bank will will not approve for the ranch to go into the hands of one person with the understanding of unemployment and no income. Would you be working full time on the ranch, Samantha?" he asked her.

Sam stuttered, still taking all of this in, _was he saying she had to be married to take ownership of the ranch and keep Cody?_ "I'm not sure…"

"They will want proof of two incomes to support the ranch and child or else you could loose the ranch and it will get foreclosed on," he continued. "Now I know you're not married and you being so young I doubt it will happen soon so the best suggestion I can give is to fight the courts to keep your brother solely by yourself and unfortunately think about other options for the ranch..." He drifted off. _Sell the ranch?_ _Was this man crazy._ Sam was pretty sure her mouth had dropped open in an "O" shape from disbelief. She blinked and stared up at the ceiling. _What was she to do?_

Walter cleared his throat again and took off his glasses. "I know this is a lot to take in so I won't pressure you to make the decision right now but please take home the guardianship paperwork to think about it and we'll start there."

After Sue and Walter made more small talk they finally stood to leave. Sam followed them out the door as they way made their way to the car. Sam and Sue shook Mr. Carnegie's hand before they left.

Sam's mind was spinning, she had so much to think about. Slowly her world was crashing down on her again.

The whole way home Sam argued with her aunt. She knew Sue was only being protective but when she suggested Sam and Cody move to San Fransisco with her Sam crossed her arms and refused to speak for the rest of the car ride. _No way,_ she thought, _I'll never leave my home._ But then it crossed her mind how much her home no longer felt like home without her dad, step-mom, and Gram. Plus how was she supposed to run a ranch? She knew nothing compared to what her dad or Dallas knew. She would struggle and take River Bend Ranch down with her.

Sam's mind went back and forth all day and night causing her to loose more sleep and eat less. The decisions weighed in her mind and heavy on her heart. She paced back and forth in the kitchen with Cody on her hip the next morning as she pondered what her dad or gram would think if she sold the ranch. She was close to tears when she looked out the window and saw Jake and his brothers riding in from the range. Sam hung her head. Those boys were working so hard to help her out, being "neighborly" as her Gram would say. She should start thanking them more often and cook them some meals. Heaven knows the ranch wouldn't have the extra money to pay them.

Sam moved outside onto the porch with Cody still attached to her, toy in hand. The 3 brothers saw her as they pulled their horses up to the hitching rail next the house. Only Jake dismounted and gave her a questionable look while he tied his horse Witch to the rail.

She cleared her throat, " Thanks for helping guys, I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't been very supportive lately." She switched Cody to the other hip to get comfortable.

"No problem, Sammy." said Brian.

"Yeah, don't apologize. Plus it gives us some time off from the rough child labor dad puts us through at home," joked Quinn.

Giving them a forced small smile, Sam only nodded. Jake knew something was up, he hadn't seen her in a month and now she was finally here before his eyes. He had missed her. He gave them a look and the twins tipped their hats as they backed their horses up, heading back to the barn.

Jake waited. He always would wait for her to go first and tell him what was on her mind. He was always patient with her. Jake leaned up against the rail lazily and took in her appearance. She had lost at least 20 pounds and her collar bones showed more vividly now. Her beautiful green eyes looked lost and sunken in, as if she were sleepless and restless. Her hair was in a loose braid and she hugged the child tight as if she may drop him. It made his stomach drop to know she wasn't taking care of herself. _Brat, why are you doing this to yourself? I should be taking care of you._

"Can we go for a ride after lunch?" She asked him quietly.

Jake nodded, knowing whatever was on her mind could wait. She would tell him eventually, she always did. Even when they were kids she always told him her secrets. His favorite secret he could recall was when he was six and she was four. Sam waved him to move closer to her and when he did she acted like she was going to whisper a secret in his ear. Instead she waited until they were so close she moved and kissed him on the cheek then bolted away. You little brat," he would holler but he smiled when he said it. She giggled while she ran off, as he chased her around the willow tree by the river. He wished times were still like that with her. He missed his carefree and spirited brat.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly. "I'll have the horses saddled and ready to go." He tried to read her soft eyes but for once in his life couldn't. They looked so confused as they moved all around the ranch yard, as if she hadn't seen it in a lifetime. Without looking at him she gave a slight nod of her head and moved back into the house quickly. Jake was confused, he felt like he had just seen a ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sam and Jake rode quietly along across the desert playa, a burning sun beating down on top of them. Ace and Witch moved at a slow walk while neither of their riders said a word. Jake looked over at Sam. She looked so small and fragile but gripped the reins in slight fear.

Finally she spoke up softly. "River Bend ranch is now in my name and I don't know what to do." It felt like she had yelled across the range but Jake sat quietly waiting for her to continue. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. "Sue wants to take me and Cody back to San Francisco with her next week when she goes home." She hesitated before caving and looking at Jake in the eyes. "If we do that I have to sell the ranch…"

Jake met her eyes with sadness. _She couldn't move away from him. Not again._ He needed her in his life with him. He couldn't do it before when it was just two years the first time she left. _He wouldn't survive if he never saw her again._

He could tell she was still thinking so he didn't say a word, just rode along in quiet, waiting for her to elaborate more.

She sighed heavily and looked down at the saddle horn. "I can't be Cody's legal guardian nor keep the ranch too own unless I'm married."

" _What_? Married?" Jake yelped.

Sam frisked her hand in the air as if to dismiss it. "Yeah something about the state won't approve little income if I can't provide for Cody and the banks won't approve loans to transfer the ranch to me without "spousal support". I don't know, trust me Sue was looking it up online and made me a list of legal reasons to prove there was no way I was going to be keeping the ranch just by myself."

She could tell Jake was taking it all in because he didn't say a word for a good five minutes. Finally he looked over at her, nearly tilting out of the saddle. "But what do you want?"

Sam gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean _what do I want?_ I just want what's best for Cody…" She trailed off. "Either way I know he would be happy and cared for but," she sighed. "He would be happier here on the ranch where he belongs."

"And you?" He asked her in all seriousness.

She hesitated and told him the thoughts that kept her going back and forth at night. "I would do anything for the ranch, my dad worked so hard to provide for us here. I would feel so guilty and terrible if all that hard work was pushed to the side so it could be sold to another Slocum. Of course I would miss you and Jen too. And this freedom I get," she stretched out her arms wide to take in the fresh Nevada landscape, "when I'm riding on the range. It breaks my heart when I think about it but I have to do what's best for my brother now that he's my responsibility and mine alone. I could fight the courts and get custody of him by myself but I would probably loose the ranch in legal fees."

"If you did keep the ranch how would you go to school _and_ work _and_ care full time for a child?" asked Jake.

"Now you sound like Aunt Sue. I'll have you know I'm an adult and can handle myself and a child." She argued and tossed her nose to the air. If she weren't riding she would have put her hands on her hips in stubbornness. "Plus I've thought about it. I would not go to school, I'd stay home and work full time on the ranch, taking care of it and Cody. Dallas could teach me everything he knows. If we still had money to keep the hands…" She hesitated again and bit her bottom lip. _Could she do this? Was she kidding herself trying to avoid the truth? She couldn't do this alone._ Sam glanced over at Jake and wondered what his opinion would be. He was always so quiet, she doubted he would give her any advice.

Jake could tell she was torn and it was going to physically kill her if she tried to take on the responsible tasks alone. He wanted her to be happy, he owed her that much since her heart had been broken so much. He gulped and looked up at the sky, trying to ignore the idea popping up in his head.

They rode along quietly for some time, both deep in thought. He slowly inched Witch closer to Ace until he and Sam were nudging knees.

"Wanna race?" he asked her a few moments later, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

He watched Sam as she pondered the question, looking serious. "You know, I don't think so. I'm kind of tired."

Jake only nodded then stared ahead, letting it go. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam give a sly smile as she kicked Ace into a gallop, getting a head start.

"Brat!" he called as he kicked Witch to go faster. He saw Sam look back and giggle. She always tried to trick him and most of the time it never worked. Jake was not fooled easily.

When they reached the lake by War Drum Flats they pulled their horses up to a walk.

"Did you enjoy eating my dust?" she teased him.

Jake smiled back and shook his head. "You're going to regret that, Brat. You know Witch has never lost a race. Ain't going to start now especially to a cheater." He stopped Witch and dismounted. He left the black mare ground tied as he approached Sam on Ace.

"Don't come near me Jake Ely!" Sam squealed but smiled. This was the first time she was actually laughing in a long time. Her voice didn't sound familiar to her anymore.

"Jake!" she screamed again as he pulled her off Ace and carried her bridal style to the lake. He stopped right on the edge as she clung to his neck.

"I swear I'll…" She started but it was too late. Jake jumped into the lake, still holding her tight. He gave a cowboy yell as they hit the water. They came up for air soaking wet. Sam pushed the hair back from her face and glared at a smirking Jake. He had that lazy tom cat in the sun looking grin while he put his hat back on his head. She splashed him and he splashed her back. He held her again and rocked her back and forth before throwing her a foot across the water.

"Jake!" she whimpered as she came up out of the water coughing. He was laughing now at her, she looked so cute when she was fighting mad. Sam could only shake her head while she floated in the water and crossed her arms, typical stubborn style he had seen multiple times.

But the more he stared at her the less he laughed until he had a blanked out expression on his face. It hit him like a brick wall. _He wanted this girl, he wanted to be there for her always and forever._ He would do whatever it took to make her happy. He swam closer to her. She flinched thinking he was going to dunk her or throw her again before he grabbed both of her hands in his and held them tightly.

He looked down at her and could see a scared little girl, not the brave woman he saw last month. He hated to see her like this, he had to protect her and be there for her.

His touch felt instantly warm to her as she looked up past the broad chest to Jake's face. For a second he was hidden behind the soft shadow of his hat until she caught his mustang eyes looking at her intently. His wet black hair fell to his shoulders and Sam had to catch her breath at how handsome he looked in that moment. All the teasing and laughter was gone from his voice as he spoke down to her.

"Sam," he paused, "Marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sam's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. _Marry Jake?_ She didn't even know how to react to that. "W-What?!" she yelped. "Are you insane?"

Jake sighed and dropped her hands softly in the water. He stared up at the clear blue sky. "How bad do you want this, Sam?" he asked her.

"Want _what?_ " she asked, still in shock at the man before her.

"The ranch and Cody," he said then meeting her eyes, "and to stay here in Nevada…with me."

Sam was speechless and still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend was willing to marry her just so she could stay on River Bend Ranch forever. Jake never admitted his feelings to anyone, much less her. He was willing to help her get her life back together after all of the mess she'd been through.

"Jake, that would ruin your life I could never do that to you," she said, searching his eyes. "You're still in school and have a ranch to run back at Three Ponies when you return." _There was no way she was going to drag him down in the pit she was in. His well being and happiness was more important to her than that._

Jake didn't give in, "I can do online classes and I don't have to live at River Bend if you don't want me to. I'll just work there full time and help with Cody during the days that I can. The marriage will just be a piece of paper so you can stay here and not have to sell the ranch, I swear nothing more." _Oh but he wish it meant more._ He was finally coming to terms that he loved her and wished she felt the same way back.

Sam pondered his response as she turned away and began to swim to shore. Once there she sat on the rocks and pulled her knees up to her chest. _No, no, no! She couldn't ruin Jake's life,_ she thought. _But he's being so sweet and serious, he would do anything to help her._

Jake waded out of the water and sat next to Sam.

"You still didn't answer my question," he said looking out at the lake. "How bad do you want it?"

She bit her bottom lip in frustration and looked down at her lap. "More than anything," she squeaked. "I don't want to leave. But I'm not going to make you do this Jake, no way."

Jake chuckled at her and nudged her playfully, "Brat, do you think I would do this if I didn't love you enough to miss your stubborn butt when you're gone?"

Sam smiled back and repeated the words she knew made Jake floored, "You wouldn't like me any other way."

At that he broke out into a grin and shook his head at her. "Some things never change."

"Jake," she said more serious now, "Don't do this because you think you have to. You don't, I can take care of myself…"

"Well you aren't doing a good job of that, Sam." he bluntly told her. "You don't eat and you don't sleep. How do you expect to run a working cattle ranch _and_ care for an infant if you don't take care of yourself first?"

His lecture made her confused. _Did Jake want her to stay or want her to leave? Maybe he was right,_ she thought. _She couldn't even take care of herself much less a child._

When she didn't respond back Jake rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't want you to leave, Sam. I want to help you," he said honestly.

"I can't let you throw away your life for me, Jake." she said sternly. "I'm not worth it. You deserve better. A real wife and your ranch at Three Ponies. You've worked so hard, I just… I can't bring you down with me."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Brat, you are worth it. I was practically raised on River Bend Ranch so I don't want to loose it either. My life won't be wasted, I'll still be doing what I love which is ranching and training horses. I see no issue in that."

Sam paused before speaking, "How do you know this will all work out?"

He squared his shoulders and looked deep into her green eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Of course," she quickly replied, "with my life."

He was about to give up when Sam slid her hand over his in the sand. She didn't dare look at him but he stared at her intently. All negative thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind at the warmth of her touch. He wanted this, _he wanted her._ Even if he had to wait for her to fall in love with him he would. For now he just wanted to be there for her.

"Then I'm sure, Sam. I want to do this." was all he said. At that she gave his hand a squeeze and leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. _She owed this man her life_ , once for miraculously preventing she be in a deadly car wreck and twice for stepping up to role as her "husband" in documentation just so they would save the ranch and keep her little brother.

After a few quiet moments they finally stood up to leave. They mounted their horses and made their way back to River Bend. Sam kept looking over at Jake. _Are you sure? s_ he would ask him with her green eyes narrowed. In response he would roll his eyes then give them a lazy look back at her that said _yes for the 100th time, I'm sure._

Sam sighed. Jake had been so honest today, she wondered how much more she could get out of him before the day was over. "Do you think it's fate I rode home with you that day?" she blurted. She looked down at the ground below and mumbled, "I should have died too."

She saw Jake shrug as he waited five minutes before giving his answer, typical quiet cowboy style. "Maybe," he paused then to think. "But I would do it all over again if it meant saving you."

Truth was Jake thought about that moment every day. He would rewind it and play it back in his head, silently thanking himself for driving with her. It broke his soul to think of what could have happened but luckily didn't. He shivered again at the thought.

Ace snorted and jerked the reins catching Sam's attention. Jake's response had meant more than she thought it would. _He had saved her_. In a way that could only be described as what, a miracle? A coincidence? Fate? She wasn't sure and last month she would have liked to have been in that car with her family, her life taken as well. But today brought a new outlook on her life. She had survived because of Jake and would be staying on the ranch because of him too. _He wasn't just her best friend,_ she thought. _He was her guardian angel, here on Earth._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The following Monday morning Jake picked Sam up from River Bend Ranch. Sam had told Sue she had some errands to run in town with Jake and would be back in a few hours. Her aunt agreed to watch Cody until Sam could return. While it hadn't been a lie that she was going to town with Jake it was a fib as to what they were doing. They agreed to get married at the courthouse in Darton and would be in and out within thirty minutes.

Sam jogged through the fog and hopped in the truck. She was dressed in her favorite yellow dress Gram had bought her for church on Sundays. It didn't feel appropriate wearing white since this wasn't a real wedding, well to her at least. She touched her hair up with the curling iron and wore minimal makeup. Before she left she stared at herself in the mirror. A month ago she cried everyday and had puffy eyes. She still had small rings around her eyes from those days and still cried often at the hurt from her grieving. The dress hung loose on her and didn't hug her bony hips like it used to. Her heart broke again. She looked terrible for being eighteen and felt like she'd aged ten years. _Who would want to marry a girl that looked like her?_

Jake threw the truck in reverse as Sam put on her seatbelt. Sam took in his appearance from head to toe. He had pulled his slick hair back and wore a fresh black button down shirt tucked into clean Wranglers. The old brown boots he wore the day before were replaced with a cleaner, shiner black pair of square toed boots she hadn't seen him wear before.

"You look nice," she hummed.

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch up in a smile, "Thanks, Brat. You do too."

Sam blushed at the compliment. _Wait, why was she blushing?_ This was her best friend, she should be normal around him but instead she was getting butterflies. _Maybe I'm just nervous for the ceremony,_ she thought. Or maybe not. How many women would be upset Jake Ely would be off the market? Well technically they had discussed and agreed to dating other people if the chance should arise since their "marriage" would just be for legal reasons. Sam stole another glance at Jake but he caught her staring and raised his eyebrows in question.

She bit her bottom lip before speaking, "So… Are you going to kiss me when we say 'I do'?" The thought had been bugging her for the last few days and she finally decided to be brave enough to ask him. She wanted to be prepared before they went into this.

Jake chuckled and blushed. Sam had never seen him blush like that before. He took one hand off the wheel and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Typical Jake to answer her question back with another question. She rolled her eyes, "I guess that would be fine. I'm sure it'd look more real to the witnesses anyway."

Sam knew Jake wouldn't kiss her unless she agreed with it one hundred precent. He respected her too much to push her boundaries. _That was one of his best qualities,_ she thought. He respected her and Sam respected him back.

Jake only nodded to her response and kept on driving down the highway to Darton. Neither said a word the whole way to the courthouse. Once inside they filled out paperwork to get their marriage license and waited to be called into a court room.

Finally once inside they stood facing each other, hand in hand as a judge officiated the wedding. He read off a few scriptures from the Bible Sam had picked out before asking for the rings. Sam silently whispered they didn't have rings to the officiate but to her surprise Jake pulled out a gold ring for himself and a ring for Sam.

She gasped and pulled back to cover her mouth with her hands when she saw it. The band was thin and made with rose gold. The center stone had a diamond cut the shape of a pear. On the sides turquoise sapphires lined the band. It must have been 50, maybe even 100, years old. She guessed the turquoise stood for Jake's Native American heritage and wondered if it had been his grandmothers. He slid the larger band on his finger and softly took her shaking hand and slid the diamond on her ring finger. It fit perfect with out hesitation. Sam was speechless. Yet again, this boy who had now turned into a man before her eyes had surprised her in the most thoughtful way.

Sam was still in shock as they joined hands again and the officiate began to read, "Do you, Jacob, take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Jake nodded sternly, " _I do._ "

"And do you, Samantha, take Jacob to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the officiate asked.

" _I do_ ," she said quietly.

"By the power vested in me in the great state of Nevada I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Ely. You may kiss your bride," he gave a small smile that the ceremony had only lasted a few minutes and closed the book.

Sam leaned in to kiss Jake and closed her eyes as she got close to his perfectly rounded lips. His mouth met hers gently as he kissed her and she felt herself begin to relax. She surprised herself when she began to kiss him back, his lips feeling so good against hers. Fireworks exploded in her brain. _She was kissing her best friend and liking it._ Slowly they each pulled back from one another in shock. Jake's eyes were unreadable and Sam wondered if he hated the kiss or enjoyed it. It was hard to tell by his blanked out expression.

Afterwards they settled into a booth at Clara's for an early lunch. They had already stopped by the license bureau and social security office to change Sam's last name to Ely so they could get the ball rolling on the legal documents for the ranch. Sam bit into her small cheeseburger and stared at Jake.

"I can't wear it, Jake." she said. "Take it back right now. Your mother would have kittens if she saw me wearing your grandmothers wedding ring. It's too precious!"

Jake rolled his eyes and ignored her pleas, "Quit your worrying, Brat. She was fine with it last night when I asked for her permission to give it to you."

Sam twirled her straw in her chocolate milkshake. "If you're sure," she sighed and stared at the ring again. She began to think about her family. Her dad would have been disappointed at seeing her getting married so young. Gram would have tsk'd her tongue and Brynna would of cried. Then again she wouldn't be in this situation if they all were still here.

Jake paused then continued about his mother, "Of course she was ecstatic when she thought I was going to propose to you with it. She will have a heart attack when I tell her the truth that we got married today instead."

The thought of telling both Sue and Maxine made Sam sick to her stomach. _Would they hate her forever?_ She pushed away her half eaten cheeseburger and looked around the diner. Jake caught her uneasiness and wondered what she was thinking of.

"Sam, it's no big deal it's just a ring. If you don't like I can buy you a new one." he said desperately.

Sam shook her head, "No, I love it." she said but still wouldn't catch his eyes.

" _Brat,_ " he said softly so he caught her attention. "Are you upset I kissed you? I thought you said it was okay…?" he trailed off.

Sam blushed at the thought and looked down at the table, "Oh no, that was, uhm, nice. You are just full of surprises today, aren't you?" First the ring and now the unexplainable amazing kiss. _What had she gotten herself into?_

Jake chuckled as he put down his milkshake. "No more surprises, I promise."

She brushed her bangs back from her face and thought about their kiss. It sparked a weird feeling she had never felt before and it had slight passion, resisting the urge for more. _Was she slowly falling for this man who was pretending to be her husband?_ She wished she knew what he was thinking about her as he paid the check and they left the diner. The wind was picking up and storm clouds were gathering on the horizon as they got in the truck to leave.

"Well, he said. "Let's go get this over with." He buckled his seat belt and made his way to Three Ponies Ranch where they would first tell his mother Maxine then head to River Bend to tell Sue that they had gotten hitched.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When Maxine saw the ring on Sam's finger she hugged her new daughter in law. "Congratulations!" She squealed. "I knew this day would come eventually. I'm glad you two came to your senses and realized your love for each other."

Jake blushed and Sam felt uneasy but gave a forced smile. The rest of the Ely boys heard the commotion and entered the kitchen one by one, all with questionable looks.

"What's going on?" asked Seth.

When Sam held up her left ring hand and flaunted it around their mouths dropped to the ground in surprise.

"No way," smiled Brian.

"Darn you, Baby Bear," said Quinn, cursing under his breath but smiling. "I can't believe you got to her first," he joked.

They all laughed but deep down while the brothers exchanged glances they knew Jake would always have dibs on Sam. Ever since they were little Sam and Jake had been inseparable. The older boys would always make fun of Jake but sometimes he thought that's what pushed him closer to Sam. He would hang out with her more so he didn't have to put up with his big brothers.

"So when's the wedding?" joked Luke, Jake's father. They all laughed again except Sam and Jake. She looked up at her new husband but he ignored her stare.

"Actually," began Sam. "We, uh, kind of already got married. This morning. In Darton," she flinched waiting for their expressions. She grabbed Jake's hand quickly, afraid of their reactions.

Their eyes all widen, as if was more of a surprise than before. Maxine dropped the spoon she was using to stir the chili while Luke stepped beside her and rubbed her back.

"You what?" Jake's small blonde mother asked them, frozen in motion.

"I promise it's for a good reason, please let me explain," begged Sam. She felt Jake's thumb rub the outside of her hand trying to sooth her.

Luke shooed the rest of the boys out of the kitchen as they gave grumbling noises. But Jake knew they would be on the other side of the door, eavesdropping to get the story.

Maxine let Sam take the floor as they sat around the table. Sam shyly explained the situation she was put in with the ranch and her brother and how Jake had stepped up to help her. Jake would chime in every now and then but mostly with one word statements. After they were done Maxine and Luke exchanged glances with sad eyes.

"You just can't give up on your school work to play cowboy, Jake." fretted Maxine.

Luke shook his head and had a blank expression, "Son you should have came to us first."

Sam saw Jake shrug and began to feel guilty that they were in this position. She could tell his parents were disappointed in him and his pride had probably been hurt. _Had this been a mistake?_ _What was she thinking dragging him into her mess._

"Mom, it's fine," Jake said lazily. He acted so carefree it shocked Sam. "I'll still do my classes online at night and work on the ranch by day. I won't get behind." He reassured her. Max and Luke were still having their doubts though.

"Plus," he continued, "I'm sure Sam could use some help with watching Cody every now and then."

Maxine took the hint and her mood lighted as she sighed, giving in, "You know I can't turn down the chance to hold a baby, or well now a toddler." She softly smiled.

Sam released the giant breath she was holding in. Relief flooded her as Jake glanced at her across the table. _They could do this,_ his eyes said. She silently thanked him back as they wrapped up their discussion with his parents. Maxine hugged Sam again and welcomed her to the family.

"Even if this is a "fake" marriage," she said, "I still love you like a daughter and want to see you happy after everything you've been through."

Sam began to cry at the emotional moment as she hugged her back, "Thank you," said Sam. "I'm trying." She stole a glance at Jake and knew it was because of him. But yet they had so much ahead of them. She trusted him with her life and knew he wouldn't let her down. Through all of this he had been the strength for both of them. Sam felt so weak and small again.

Maxine looked at her shy son and her heart swelled with pride. Even though he was risking it all she could tell he loved that little auburn haired girl with his whole heart and soul. She was proud she raised such a great man.

Just then Luke's pager when off, the calling of a fire. He looked down at it and scampered to the mud room to change his boots. "Structure fire, boys!" he hollered.

Brian, Seth, and Quinn came around the corner of the kitchen quickly and headed to follow their father. Every Ely man had become a volunteer fire fighter but were only called when backup was needed. Jake stood to join them when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'll meet you guys at the site," he called and grabbed Sam's arm pulling her out of her chair. Luke nodded as he headed out to the fire truck they kept on the ranch. Maxine kissed each of her boys on the cheek before they walked out of the door.

Sam followed Jake to the truck and climbed in quickly.

"I'll drop you off at home," he said throwing the truck in gear and spinning the tires as they pulled out onto the road.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sure just pitch me to the wolves," she joked. Jake looked over and finally caught her meaning. They still had to tell Sue about their marriage and Jake was leaving her to do so by herself.

"Sorry," he grumbled quietly. Five miles later Jake made a quick stop in the ranch yard of River Bend. Blaze ran up to greet Sam as she began to climb out of the truck but before she did she forced herself close to Jake and gave him a huge hug. He smelled like leather and a redwood forest, melting Sam's heart.

At first he squirmed uncomfortably but when she spoke close to his ear he finally understood.

"Be careful, please," she begged silently. He shivered at her sweet voice. Jake hugged her back, understanding what this meant to her. _She didn't want him to die._ She couldn't loose him too. He could tell she was scared as she released him without another look back and took off for the house.

Once inside she watched Jake's blue truck bump across the bridge and disappear out of sight. She went upstairs and found her aunt and Cody taking a nap in Gram's bedroom. She shut the door silently and went to her room to change out of her dress. Once she was in her sweatpants and loose t-shirt she trotted back down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was only 2:30 but she decided to get dinner started. Gram always made sure they had an early dinner around 5:30 or 6 and Sam wanted to keep up that tradition. She cleaned off the thawed chicken she had laid out earlier this morning. She prepped it in spice and prepared the oven. Next she began to peel some potatoes. While the chicken began to bake Sam grabbed the folder of paperwork they had gotten from the lawyer. She sat at the table and began to diligently fill it out. An hour later she fidgeted as she saw Sue stroll into the kitchen. She smiled at Sam and grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured herself some tea.

"How is he?" asked Sam.

Sue stared at the baby monitor, "Out like a light."

Sam nodded and turned her attention back to the paperwork. She was on the last form and was beginning to feel her hand cramp.

"Finally getting a head start on that?" She asked Sam. "Honey I know it's going to be hard for you but I promise we will find happy homes for all of the horses and I'm sure the hands will find work elsewhere," she rambled.

When Sam didn't look up she felt Sue step behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"Samantha," her voice sounding urgent. "Why are you singing your last name as _Ely_ on all of these documents?"

Sam thought Sue was going to faint as the light caught the sparkle in her diamond ring and they both stared at it. Instead she dropped her mug on the table and stared at Sam in disbelief.

"You didn't…" She started. But she was too shocked to continue. Sam just shrugged.

"We did. This morning," she said quietly.

"Sam how could you?" Her aunt screeched. "We had a plan! This can't be happening. The lawyer didn't mean 'go out and marry your best friend the next day to keep your land'. Wyatt would roll over in his grave, are you crazy?"

"Actually," Sam spoke up, "I think he would be proud I'm stepping up to keep his legacy and hard work alive." Sam flinched, she didn't mean to be so rude but she needed to stand her ground. She would fight for this.

Sue ran a hand through her dark hair. "I can't believe this," she gasped. "You didn't have to do this, honey. A-Are you sure this is what you want? We can get it annulled."

"No way I'm not going back now. I want this more than anything," she had said the same words to Jake just last week when he had asked her the same question.

"And Jake? Did you think about him?" Sue questioned.

"Of course I did," said Sam, taken aback that her aunt would think that she hadn't. "He's okay with it too."

Sue gave a heavy sigh and shook her head. "Just promise me, if you ever need help with Cody you'll give me a call and I'll be on the next red-eye to Reno."

Sam nodded softly, glad that Sue wasn't over reacting as much as she had imagined. "I will, I promise." She could tell her aunt still wasn't happy with the decision but let it go lightly, knowing she couldn't stop Sam if she tried. She was a Forster and they were stubborn.

Her aunt didn't say anything more even when the baby monitor was going off with Cody's little cries.

"I got him," Sam said, jumping at the chance to drop the awkward conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The day Sue left the ranch Sam silently gave a sign of relief. For the last week her aunt lectured her everyday about how this had been a bad idea. She expressed her concerns constantly and worried for her niece. But in the end Sam had stood firm and assured Sue that this was the right choice for her. After they hugged and cried aunt Sue tossed her luggage in the car and drove off with a small wave from the window.

Sam made her way to the barn and began mucking out stalls. The hands & Jake were already out on the range working hard in the ninety degree heat. She sang along to the radio while she worked and when she finished she heard the baby monitor go off. She jogged up to the house and went upstairs. Once in Cody's room she picked him up from out of his crib and bounced him on her hip until he settled down.

"Do you miss Aunt Sue already?" She cooed to him. "Come on, let's go downstairs and get lunch ready for the boys."

Sam placed some blocks on the floor in the kitchen for Cody to play with while she began making some sandwiches and potato salad. She put on her grandmothers small apron as she began to bake a pie, reading from one of the small flash cards Gram had written all her recipes on. When the temperature outside mixed with the heat of the oven Sam tied her hair up in a messy bun. She was thankful she had worn shorts and a tank top today. The forecast was expected to get hotter as the week went on.

The phone rang and she stepped around Cody carefully to answer it. "Hello?" She asked sweetly.

"Sam!" The voice said on the other line, "I've missed you."

"Hey Jen," said Sam back, "I've missed you too. Things have been crazy around here lately," she said as she looked to her ring and then to Cody who sat on the floor mesmerized by the building blocks.

"What's been up?" She asked.

When Sam told her the news about her and Jake and the saga with the ranch she had to take the phone away from her ear at Jen's high pitched squeal.

"You married Ely?!" exclaimed Jen. "I can't believe this! Are you sure you didn't fall off a horse again and hit your head? Because you have gone mad," Jen laughed but kept saying "Wow" over and over again. They talked some more while Sam kept making the sandwiches and prepped the pie. She didn't even hear Jake slip in the door as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know Jen, it just happened," she continued, her back to Jake.

Jake leaned lazily in the door frame but couldn't take his eyes off Sam. She had the phone cord wrapped around her tiny waist and looked goofy in an apron, something he had never seen her wear before. She would glance down every two seconds to check on Cody then put her oven mitts on and leaned down to put the pie in the oven. It was strange to see her like this but he found it oddly adorable. She was a mess and had no idea what she was doing. He chuckled at her cuteness.

"Yeah I know…crazy right? …Okay, I'll make sure I tell him," she was saying to Jen on the phone.

"Ake!" cried Cody as he held his hands up to Jake. Sam spun around looking embarrassed as she noticed Jake in the kitchen. Jake squatted down to pick up Cody and gave a small smile as he held him. He didn't have much experience with kids but being around River Bend ever since Cody was born taught him a few things.

Sam quickly wrapped up her conversation with Jen and hung up the phone.

"I hate when you sneak up on me like that," she hissed to Jake.

She saw his white teeth shine in a smile on his dark face, "Sorry to interrupt your gossip," he teased. "Smells good in here."

"Thanks," said Sam shyly. "I can't cook nearly half as good as Gram but I'm learning. Will you invite the boys in for lunch? I need to, uh, go over some things with them."

"Yes ma'am," he replied lazily, still holding Cody. "Come on, little man. Let's go out and get the guys."

After lunch the boys pushed back their chairs with their stomachs full.

"Thanks for the meal, Sam." Said Pepper, the youngest hand. He placed his hat back on his head.

"Great pie," chimed Ross.

"Thanks," smiled Sam. She held one arm around Cody as she balanced him on her lap and fed him little bites of pie. "Now that we've eaten I'd like to discuss a few things regarding the ranch."

The guys all exchanged glances but Jake kept his eyes on Sam. She had something up her sleeve, he could tell by the edge in her voice and her uneasiness.

"With everything that happened I'd like to update you all with who will be running and handling the ranch now." She hesitated. "Dallas," she said looking her Dad's right hand man. "You are to remain foreman, that is, if you'll stay with us?" She didn't know if the three Cowboys would move along after Wyatt had passed but wanted reassurance that they would be willing to stay and help her out.

"Of course, Boss," he nodded. Sam's heart broke for a split second. Dallas had always called her dad 'Boss' and it made her fidget knowing she was now in charge.

"Great," she exclaimed and cleared her throat. "However you all," she looked around at Ross, Pepper, and Dallas, "are to report directly to Jake regarding any issues, understood?"

They all nodded in agreement except Jake who looked surprised.

"Besides," she shrugged nonchalantly, "half of the ranch will be in his name by the end of the week. He is officially now your boss too."

Jake's mouth dropped open in udder shock. The cow hands turned to look at Jake with puzzled glances.

Sam handed Cody to a speechless Jake as she began gathering the dishes to clean up. "I hope we can continue to operate together like we have for all of these years. I don't want to loose any of you, you're like my family." She glanced around the table. "You're all River Bend has left."

It was quiet for awhile as Sam stood by the sink. Pepper got up first and hugged Sam, surprising her.

"We would never leave, Sam. Don't you worry," he said softly.

Ross stood next awkwardly and put on his hat. He put an arm around her and pulled her in for a side hug.

"Wouldn't think about leaving this place," mumbled Ross.

Sam was tearing up when Dallas met her eyes and held her hands, "We are proud of you, honey. Keep doing what you're doing and we'll do our best to make sure River Bend continues it's success." He gave her a big bear hug and with that the hands walked out the door, headed back out to the range.

Jake still sat with Cody on this lap. "Samantha," he began. He wasn't mad, he was surprised. She hadn't mentioned this to him but _why? Why would she give him half of the ranch?_

Sam held up her hands in protest. "I'm sorry, okay." She gave a heavy sigh and plopped down in the chair next to Jake. "When I finalized all the paperwork earlier this week the lawyer suggested it. Especially since we're "married" now…" She stared up and met his soft mustang eyes. "I think it's a good idea… In case anything happens to me. That way River Bend can't be completely lost to the bank and foreclosed."

Jake met her eyes back. "You're too young to think like that. I would never let anything happen to you," he whispered.

"I know you wouldn't," Sam assured him, putting her hand over his. "But it's just in case. It'll make me feel better knowing it's in good hands."

Jake couldn't believe she trusted him enough to to do this. She had practically just gifted him with a ranch of his own, something he had always wanted. She was giving him full power to take control.

He blinked, still in shock. _Since when had she grown up so much?_ He was about to be twenty one in October but still wouldn't think about the future like she had. When she removed her hand from his he felt cold, missing her touch.

"I just need you to sign a few more papers on Friday to make it official but soon we'll be business partners," she smiled and stood up, taking Cody from him.

Jake just shook his head, "I don't know what to say, Brat. Thank you," he mumbled. He got up and stood over her, looking down. Only Cody sat between them on Sam's hip. Sam felt her heart pounding nervously, her stomach catching butterflies. She read his eyes and could only see passion and sincere thanks.

"I know you'll take care of it," she said. They stood closely for a few more seconds until it became awkward between them. Jake acted like he wanted to swoop her up in his arms right then and there and Sam ached to kiss his soft lips but they both held back.

"I'd better catch up to the guys," he said, backing away and placing his black Stetson on his head. "Thanks for lunch, you're doing good on this whole 'wife' thing," he joked.

Sam swatted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Who knew I had an inner housewife in me?" she asked then looked down at Cody and became serious. "If only I knew what it took to be a mother though."

"Sam," he said, placing a big hand on her shoulder. "You're doing fine."

If there was ever a good cowboy compliment that was it. Sam knew without question Jake assured her she would do a good job of raising Cody. She relaxed a little but still felt tense.

"Don't forget," he continued, "Your riding out with us in a few days to check the herd. Mom will watch Cody for the afternoon."

Sam rolled her eyes at Jake as he began to head out the door. "Yes, Boss," she chimed. When Jake stopped dead in his tracks and his face went blank at hearing the name Sam burst out in laughter. _Boy, she knew how to press his buttons_ , he thought. But he enjoyed their banter, it lightened the mood.

"Brat," he called her as he made his way back to Witch in the barn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Later that week Sam spent two days working and riding with the cowboys. They checked the cattle in the summer pasture and rounded up strays. Sam enjoyed spending her time in the saddle on Ace as they rode the range, learning tips and tricks from the boys. Sometimes it made her forget all the pain she suffered within the last few months. But each day when they rode home her heart would break over and over again at coming home to an empty house

Late at night she tossed and turned in her bed. A nightmare of the wreck flashed back in her mind. She glanced at the clock. _4:25 am._ She slipped out of bed and silently tip-toed her way downstairs. Normally she had to worry about waking up her dad but now she had a less tolerant 2 year old instead.

She slipped on her boots and headed out the door quietly. She placed the baby monitor on a rock as she sat by the water. The sound of the rippling water soothed her as she closed her eyes and took in a breath. After what felt like forever she opened her eyes and gasped. There, by the moonlight stood the Phantom, her beautiful silver stallion. He puffed his chest and held his head as he trotted down into the river towards Sam.

Water splashed as he met Sam halfway in the water and stopped. His long forelock fell over his dark eyes. Sam slipped off her boots and waded into the water to meet him.

"Zanzibar," she whispered his secret name when she was close enough to touch him. She cautiously held out her hand to him. The Phantom stretched his nose out and sniffed her hand. Sam smiled. She had only seen him out with her herd in the last months but he hadn't come to the river to greet her. He bickered softly when she ran her fingers through his silver mane.

"Do you want to ride, boy?" She asked him. With his permission she vaulted onto his back. She sat perched there, enjoying the moon light as it hit the water. Reaching down to hug his neck she laid her head against him. "I wish I could but I can't," she said, disappointedly. "I have to watch Cody now, I'm sorry." She kept holding his neck, wishing the moment could last forever and wishing she could ride him back to his secret valley but instead she knew she had a commitment to make with her brother. _She couldn't leave him alone._

The Phantom began walking in the river slowly. Sam sat up and clung to his mane as he went up and down the river twice. Then, as if to tell her the ride was over, he gave a big buck and Sam went flying through the air, hitting the water with a splash. She sat up and spit water from her mouth. The stallion reared over her and took off out of the water and dashed for the hillside. He disappeared behind the sage brush without a glance back.

Sam stood up in the river, drenched from head to toe. She only wore a short thin sleeveless nightgown and was freezing in the water. A shrill whinny broke through the night, catching her attention. Sam grabbed the monitor off the rock and raced for the barn. Without turning on the light she found her black filly Tempest pacing around her stall.

"It's okay, girl," she cooed as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "It was just your dad. He got tired of me," she chuckled. Sam entered the stall and began to sooth Tempest by rubbing her neck. Although she was still wet from her fall she didn't care, she felt like the old Sam for the first time in a long time. She had the Phantom to thank for that.

"I'll stay here until you calm down, sweetie," she said, still rubbing Tempest. "Just for a little bit longer."

After a few more minutes the horse began to drift off to sleep and so did Sam. She propped her back against the stall wall and slid down until she was sitting in the straw. Soon she was fast asleep as the black filly stood guard over her.

Two hours later Sam awoke when a dark shadow fell over her. She refused to open her eyes and snuggled closer to the warm fur she was wrapped in.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," she heard the quiet voice say. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her and lift her up off the ground. Instantly she clung to the neck and smelled leather as she was carried out of the stall.

She poked one eye halfway open and found herself in Jake's arms as he carried her to the house. It was still dark outside but the sun was trying to come up to the east.

"What time is?" she yawned.

"6:30," said Jake. "Brat, do not tell me you slept in that stall snuggled up to that horse all night? Do you know how dangerous that is? You were laying on her by her feet, that's just asking for trouble." She almost gave him a heart attack when he found her in the stall.

Sam mumbled into his t-shirt but he couldn't understand what she was saying. The nightgown she had on was very thin it made him nervous to carry her. It was damp like her hair and she was covered in straw. Although she smelled like a horse it made Jake go crazy for her.

All of a sudden her head popped up in sudden urgency, "Cody!" She squealed.

Jake held her closer as they approached the house. "He was fine when I got here, I checked on him fifteen minutes ago."

Sam grunted and rubbed her eyes as Jake put her down on the porch. She plucked some straw from her hair and kicked off her boots.

"Let me guess," he began as they entered the house, "You just happened to magically fall into the river last night."

Sam shrugged as she grabbed two mugs and poured herself and Jake a cup of coffee.

"You don't want to know," she said, hiding a smile and handing him a mug.

Jake sipped it and put it down, "You better be careful around him, Samantha," he said sternly, knowing darn well what she was really doing down by the La Charla river at night. He knew she met the Phantom occasionally and that horse would literally sweep her off her feet.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Jake, I can't sleep anymore. I have nightmares," She hesitated and hugged her hips. "I haven't slept a whole night since…" she cut off and they both knew what she was about to say. Since he held her, sleeping with her that first night of the accident.

He nodded, knowingly how troubled she was. "You should probably try go get some more sleep," he motioned his head towards upstairs. "I can watch Cody for a few hours."

Sam shook her head. "No I'm good," she swore. She finished off her coffee and put her mug in the sink. Barefoot, she walked towards him and met his eyes. Jake felt his heart skip a beat at how gorgeous she looked, even if she was a mess. "Plus," she smiled innocently, "I remember a cowboy who promised me he'd teach me how to rope this summer."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Cody sat on a blanket a few feet from Sam as she watched Jake drag an old dummy steer to the middle of the arena. With Cody in sight and comfortable she gripped the rope tight.

"I don't remember much," she said, instantly becoming shy and embarrassed. Jake had taught her how to rope a few years ago but if Sam was going to help run the ranch full time she need to really learn and be consistent with it.

"It'll all come back to you," replied Jake, making his way to her. "Okay, hold your rope like this," he said, motioning the way he held the coils in one hand and the loop in the other. After Sam did that he showed her where the spoke was on her rope.

"Now roll your wrist all the way around," he said as he began to slowly show her how his wrist went all the way around as he held up his loop and spun it.

Sam tried to mimic Jake's action but her loop flopped over and over again. She could tell Jake was holding back a laugh has he walked over and stood behind her. He was so close Sam could feel his breath on her neck. It gave her chills and sent butterflies wild in her stomach.

Jake grabbed her wrist gently in the air and moved his large hand over hers in a rolling motion. "Like this," he whispered. He did it a few more rounds and slowly removed his hand as Sam kept the rolling motion going by herself. She smiled to herself when she realized she was getting the hang of it.

"Good," he said and picked back up his rope, stepping away. "Now point your tip of the rope down towards the cow's horn like this." He spun his rope naturally over his head a few times and aimed the tip of the rope down towards the dummy. On the fourth spin he let go and the loop swung around the horns. He pulled back, tightening the catch.

After Sam spun the rope over her head multiple times she felt like her arm was going to fall off.

"Tip down," he would tell her and when she got the rope down he would nod in satisfaction. "Now when you feel comfortable let go of the rope and aim for the horn. Lay your hand over to make the catch."

Sam stuck her tongue out in concentration and when she finally decided she was ready after a few spins she flung her rope and it went to the side of the dummy, missing completely.

"I'm terrible at this, Jake." She said pathetically.

"It takes practice," he reassured her. "Try again. Remember, tip down and focus on that horn and where you want your rope to land." He accessed her body moments as she began to spin the rope.

Sam tried again and still missed. She let out a laugh of frustration. Jake put down his rope and walked over to her again.

"Your moving your hips too much, Brat." He said. Stepping behind her again he placed his hands lightly on her hips. Sam looked up over shoulder and met his mustang eyes. She gave a small nod, silently granting him permission to touch her as he moved her hips.

"When you throw, don't turn like this," he said gulping, gently pushing her hips in a forward twist. He straightened them out and continued, "Keep them centered like this," he motioned, "and don't turn as much. Don't lean too far forward either."

Sam could only nod in nervousness. Here they stood, closer than before with his hands on her. She could feel her heart racing but all she could mutter was "Okay."

Jake let her go and walked back out of the way as Sam began spinning her loop. She spun it ten times around while she focused, keeping her hips straight and arm out. She let the loop go naturally and it sunk around the dummy horns. Sam pulled back tight like she had seen Jake do and smiled at him.

"I got it!" She squealed excitedly. She ran to Jake instantly and gave him a hug. He had been so patient with her and she couldn't help but feel grateful for him. He squirmed back and chuckled.

"Not bad, Brat."he said. "Now let's keep it going. I can't have my wife making me look bad on roundup this year."

Sam swatted him and Jake pretended to grab his arm in pain. "Wait," she paused and looked at Cody who sat on the blanket occupied with a toy truck. It had completely slipped her mind the traditional fall cattle drive was right around the corner. "Am I still going?" she asked Jake.

He shrugged and gave a blank expression, "Do you feel up to it?"

She knew what he meant without him having to explain. She thought it about it for a moment. There would be no Gram in the chuck wagon and no Dad giving her encouraging words while pushing the cattle. It broke her heart all over again as she grabbed her chest. _Round up was here before she knew it but could she do it without her family there? I have to do it, she thought._ She wanted this ranch and would work to be apart of it to continue her dad's legacy.

"I think I'll be okay," she replied. "I want to be there to represent River Bend." But more so she wanted to be there so others wouldn't think she had shrunken away from the world. _Cowboy Wyatt Forster's little girl who knew nothing was out and about "playing" ranching_ was what they probably where thinking. She had to be strong to prove she could make a come back from the tragic accident that plagued her life. _But was she strong enough?_

Jake nodded, as always, understanding her reasons without having to ask. "Cowgirl up," he muttered.

Sam didn't expect him to say anything more about it. She knew he would support her without question if she wanted to go on roundup. He wanted to see her build her strength back up as well.

"Come on," said Jake. "Let's see some more throws."

After Sam practiced for thirty more minutes Jake disappeared into the barn. Sam assumed he was getting ready to go out to the range to meet the guys and she became disappointed. They were having so much fun today, something she needed in her life. _He was good for her,_ she thought. _No, he was great._ He was cowboy, a provider, and stuck by her side through it all. _But why now, why was she just now getting feelings for this boy who had been her best friend?_ He was incredibly handsome and sometimes she wondered if he knew just how good looking he was. He had dark skin from his Shoshone heritage and defined cheek bones. His hair was long and as black as night. Sam wished she had the nerve to tell him how she felt but she was terrified. _What if it ruined their friendship?_ She would never forgive herself if she lost Jake too.

Just then he came strolling out of the barn, leading a horse in each hand. Sam's spirits lifted. Ace and Witch were both saddled and bridled as they plodded along beside Jake. When he approached her and halted the horses.

"Here," he said simply, tossing her Witch's reins. "Time to practice from the saddle."

Sam caught them and stared at Jake wide eyed. If anyone knew Jake at all they knew his black mare was a demon with a mohawk mane. She had a moody temper and would bite anyone that came close to her. Somehow, Jake had bonded with this mare and she never threatened him.

"I'm not riding Witch," spat Sam. "She'll throw me off before I can even get a foot in the stirrup."

Jake ignored her and lead Ace past Sam, towards Cody. When he was close enough he softly scooped up the boy and held him in his big arms.

When he led Ace into the round pen Sam followed, leading Witch.

"She'll put you right where you need to be," Jake said. "She's been roped off a lot."

Sam huffed and crossed her arms but Jake ignored her stubborn glare as he mounted Ace and settled Cody in front of him between his body and the saddle horn. She gave in and mounted Witch hesitantly. Witch pined her ears back but didn't move as Sam settled into the saddle. She reached down and pat the mare's soft neck.

"Just don't make me look like a fool," she whispered to the horse.

Jake barked out directions to her as she figured out how to hold the rope and reins in each hand. Sam would start out walking around the big pen, practicing riding and swinging her loop, then she moved up to a trot, and finally a lope.

Cody clapped and said "Go Ammy!" Jake could tell the little cowboy was enjoying watching his sister from the saddle. He kept Ace at a slow walk and was extra cautious.

As Sam rode around she couldn't help but stare in Jake's direction. He held Cody tight in his left hand in front of him but steered the horse with his right. His jaw was set but he looked relaxed under the shade of his Stetson. Cody giggled and smiled up at the cowboy and Jake grinned back. _He will be a great father one day,_ the thought flashed before her mind before she could rein it back in. _Why was she thinking about Jake having children?_ She wondered what they would look like. Even though he was shy he was very gentle and had a natural way with kids. Cody was without a father figure now and Jake was the closest thing to it. The realization hit Sam like a brick wall. Without asking, Jake was stepping up to help care for Cody. Sam's heart melted. _Was she falling for this sensitive cowboy?_ He was sacrificing his whole life for her and the thought gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"After we finish up I gotta head out and catch up with the hands," Jake said, breaking into her thoughts.

"I wish you didn't have to go yet," Sam replied, slightly disappointed. They had spent the whole morning together and she enjoyed his company. Not to mention he was teaching her a lot.

He steered Ace slowly up next to Witch until he and Sam were bumping knees. Cody played with the end of the reins as Jake reached over and lifted Sam's small chin up gently to meet his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to make her sad but he had a ranch to run now.

Narrowing his dark eyes at her beautiful green ones he replied, "Don't worry, Brat. I'll be back."

Sam felt every bone in her body give away to Jake's soft touch. She reached back and ran her hand against the side of his check. _This boy, now a man before her eyes would always have her heart,_ she realized. _But did he feel the same way about her?_

In the heat of the moment she reached up and kissed him spontaneously. She felt Jake jump in surprise as her lips met his but soon he relaxed kissing her back, passionately. Sam could feel the urge in his kiss as he slid his tongue along the brim of her lips. She moaned against his mouth, wanting more. He slid his hand on her check and pulled her in closer. Reacting she kissed him back with more affection. Sparks were flying in her mind as Jake held her there kissing her softly, frozen in time.

Fussing came from Cody as Jake broke away from Sam regretfully. Sam blushed at the intense moment they just shared as he passed Cody to Sam. Neither of them said a word. She held her brother as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I guess it's nap time," she said, unsure of what to say about their kiss they just shared.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah, I gotta get going anyway." He wouldn't meet Sam's stare as he turned Ace towards the gate. Sam nudged Witch to follow him out of the round pen but Jake kept on riding out until he disappeared over the bridge.

Sam let out a huff as she dismounted carefully with a sleepy Cody in one arm and flat eared mare in the other.

"I don't know how you put up with your owner, Witch" Sam told the mare. Witched flicked her tail at a fly in irritation. "Then again, he has us stubborn women to put up with. It's probably a good thing he's not sticking around."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Two days passed without Jake and Sam saying a word to one another. Jake would come over with his brothers in the morning and be gone before Sam would wake up. When she did see him he avoided her and acted busy in the barn or working with a horse. Going about her business, Sam kept to the barn and house. Between making meals, taking care of her brother, cleaning stalls, water buckets, the house, and feeding the horses she was wearing down.

This late afternoon Cody was at Maxine's while Sam worked with the hands. First they checked the summer pastures and looked for strays. Next Dallas split them up to check the fence line for any holes or loose wire. Jake and Sam rode along in silence, neither saying a word. She stared at the cowboy with her eyes narrowed. The shade from his black Stetson covered his eyes and made his face hard to read. Today he wore his old buckskin chinks and an old button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show his muscular arms. Sam couldn't deny it, he looked handsome without even trying. _Why was he making this more confusing than it needed to be? Maybe he didn't like her as much as he had thought,_ she wondered. Sam pulled Ace to a stop as Jake found a spot on the line and began to unpack the fencing supplies from her saddlebags. They both dismounted in quiet and approached the loose line in the fence. Without words Sam pulled the fence past Jake as he used the fence stretcher to tighten the drooping end. His muscles flexed with each turn and Sam fanned herself from the heat of the sun, or perhaps something else.

"Something wrong, Brat?" he asked her, still stretching the fence.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh I dunno, Jake. Is there something wrong?"

He froze and looked down to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't talked to me in two days since…" She replied, trailing off. _Since their kiss._

Jake rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then continued to to stretch the fence again.

Sam waited and waited for his response but none came. _Typical,_ she thought. Jake never had two words to say and when it came to their relationship it looked like he had nothing to say at all. Her heart felt broken and confused.

"Forget it," she let out a sigh and began to carry the supplies back to the saddlebags on the horses grazing nearby. Before taking three steps she slipped on a large boulder and fell backwards on the ground.

"Samantha," Jake was at her side as she stared up at the blue sky. His head poked into her vision as she tried to sit up.

He removed the big roll of wire that landed on her chest and cutters she had been carrying. "You okay? What hurts?" he asked urgently, feeling her head for any bumps or bruises.

"Just my ankle," Sam howled in pain and reached for her boot. Jake slid off her boot and Sam closed her eyes in suffering as Jake stretched her leg out.

"Quit that," she squealed and swatted him.

"Easy, Brat," he replied as in a soft voice as if she were as skittish horse. "It's swelling up the size of a baseball. We need to get you back and get some ice on it."

Sam fell back, collapsing back into the grass. "Why do I ruin everything?" She asked out loud. " _What kind of cowgirl am I?_ I'm so clumsy."

Close to tears at how sorry of a ranchers daughter she was, she heard Jake's chuckling nearby. She sat up on her elbows and glared at him.

He gave his signature tomcat grin and offered his hand to her.

"Come on, cowgirl," said Jake. " _I wouldn't like you any other way._ "

When she took his hand and he heaved her up onto her feet she swatted him for stealing her most famous line, then fell forward when she put weight on her swollen ankle. She limped towards her horse but not before Jake could swing her arm over her shoulder and steer her towards Witch instead of Ace. Sam leaned against him for support but became stubborn.

"I can ride just fine," she fought.

"Maybe," he replied simply. "But I'm not going to risk the chance of you getting more hurt by putting pressure on it from riding."

Witch pinned her ears back as they approached slowly.

"Yeah I know, Witchy," Sam coed to the mare. "We meet again."

She sat behind jake's saddle and wrapped her arms around him as they ponied Ace back to River Bend. Sam didn't say a word to Jake but began to drift off to sleep as she rested her head against his back.

"Tired, Brat?" he asked her over his shoulder.

Sam opened her eyes half way. "Just tired of everything." She sighed. "And I still can't sleep at night. The nightmares don't stop," she told him honestly.

She felt Jake take a deep breath in then he grabbed her hand gently and gave it a squeeze. Warmth swept over her at his touch. The throbbing pain in her ankle was forgotten as she relaxed against Jake's back. Neither spoke another word until they reached the ranch an hour later. By then the sun was beginning to set as they untacked the horses and released them out into the pasture. Jake made sure Sam stuck to light duty such as carrying the bridles and saddle blankets while he carried their saddles.

He could tell she was getting tired by the limping and dragging of her foot as they made their way to the house. Surprising Sam, he picked her up off her feet and carried her bridal style into the house. It was oddly quiet, without the two year old running around. Jake flipped on the lights and carried Sam up to her bedroom and set her softly on her bed.

"You didn't have to do that," she told him as she settled into her bed but reached down to feel her bulging ankle.

He went to her dresser and pulled out some pajama shorts and an oversized tshirt he had seen her wear to bed before.

"I'll go get some ice," he said, placing the clothes on her bed next to her. "Put these on."

Shutting the door behind him, he headed down to the kitchen. It took her awhile to change out of her jeans but when she did she almost fainted looking at her swollen ankle. Quickly throwing her riding clothes in the hamper she changed into the shorts and baggy shirt and climbed back in bed.

A small knock came on the door before Jake opened it. He strolled in with a little bag of ice as he sat down at the end of her bed and propped her foot up on his leg. She winced in pain as he gently applied the ice to her swelling. It stung and she reached for her the sheets to grip at the pressure. After a minute her ankle felt frozen but she relaxed against her pillows.

"Thank you," she whispered to Jake. "For taking care of me."

Jake shrugged in reply but kept silent. After a few minutes he spoke up, "You should probably get some sleep."

"No way," Sam crossed her arms in disagreement. "It's only 6:30, and I still have to go get Cody from your Mom."

"Samantha," Jake said with more force and seriousness. "You're restless. I know you're scared to fall asleep because of the nightmares but I promise, nothing bad's going to happen to you."

"You don't understand," she replied back. "It's like it's etched in my mind forever, the accident. The pouring rain, the glass everywhere, the blood, and bodies." Her voice became weaker and she began to shake at the thought. What she had witnessed those few months ago were traumatic and haunted her almost every night when she fell asleep. Even going down to the river didn't help sooth her soul.

Sam jumped in surprise as Jake gently rubbed her swollen ankle with his large hands. He met her eyes with his soft brown mustang eyes. _Her heart melted at that stare he gave her._ They still hadn't talked about their kiss but that look made her crazy for him all over again just like before. Sam pressed her back up against her headboard, resisting the urge.

"I'll go back to get Cody, stay here and try to rest," he told her while standing up to leave. Before he could turn to leave she quickly grabbed his hand and caught his attention.

"Stay with me… _tonight?_ " Sam asked him quietly. She saw Jake hesitate, thinking it over. Without words he could read her sad eyes as they communicated speechless. They both knew what she was asking, Sam wanted him to hold her through the night to help her get some sleep like he did on the first night of the accident. _But would things be more complicated now that they had kissed?_ He wondered where their relationship was going but once again, he couldn't turn her down. He ached to hold her against him, even if for the rest of his life.

"Okay," he replied softly. He gave her hand a squeeze back then headed out the room. Sam watched him pull out of the drive from her bedroom window. Picking up a book from her night stand she flipped through some pages as she waited for Jake and Cody to come back. Fourty minutes later she was deep in the mystery story when she heard little foot steps on the hardwood floors downstairs. She heard Cody giggle and scramble upstairs. Jumping out of bed she stood and put little weight on her bad leg. Her little brother came scurrying into her bedroom carrying his blanket. His blue eyes sparkled up at her as she reached down to pick him up.

"Hi, Bub," she smiled to him.

Cody squirmed in her arms and giggled hysterically, "Ake get me."

"Jake's going to get ya?" Sam laughed at her little brother. "Is that so?

At the same time Jake stood in the door way, wearing his old track sweatpants and a light plain t-shirt. His was hair was damp from a quick shower and he had Cody's diaper bag slung over one shoulder and his athletic bag over the other. _Oddly,_ Sam thought, _he looked like a young father._ She also wasn't used to seeing him look so lazy and laid back in his clothes. Once again she wondered how he didn't realize girls fell to his feet at how handsome he was.

"We were just playing down stairs," a grin tugged at the end of his lips.

"Did you have fun at Maxine's?" she asked Cody.

He shook his head and gave a small grin, "Mhm. Inger played barn uncle Quinn."

Sam looked puzzled at Jake for interpretation.

Jake replied, "He played with Singer in the barn with Quinn." Singer was Jake's coydog Sam had gifted him a few years ago for his birthday.

"Sounds like fun," Sam told him, "But hopefully uncle Quinn didn't teach you any tricks." Sam gave Jake a glare and Jake laughed back. They both knew his brother was a constant jokester and she didn't want him corrupting her sweet baby brother at such a young age.

Cody yawned in reply and Sam took him into his room with Jake in tow. Jake set the diaper bag down while Sam changed Cody into his pajamas. They tucked him into his crib and Sam gave him a kiss and sang a lullaby before turning out the light. Her little brother was asleep instantly before they could slip out of the door. Quietly they made their way to her room. Sam flopped on her bed and rubbed her ankle. Jake sat down next to her and accessed it as well.

"Swellings gone down a little," he muttered.

Sam nodded in agreement, "the ice helped." She climbed up further and pulled the quilt up to her chin. Surprisingly she let out a small yawn before covering her mouth.

"Get some sleep," Jake said placing a hand on sore leg.

"I swear I'm not tired," replied Sam.

Jake sat up and turned out her light. "Try to sleep, for me, Brat."

Sam sat up on her elbows, "But where are you going?"

"Out to check the horses before bed," he replied. His eyes scanned hers and without words Sam knew he was telling her he would be back. Jake never broke a promise.

She let out a sigh and snuggled back into her quilt. "Alright," was all she could muster before her eyelids slowly closed and darkness took over.

When she woke again she was screaming from a bad nightmare. The wreck was before her as she walked barefoot through broken glass. Seeing her father dead in the drivers seat caused her to scream in fear but nothing came out. It all felt so real again, she could feel her breathing increasing. She squirmed in a panic back and forth until she felt two muscular arms tighten around her, bringing her out of the nightmare. Instantly she wrapped her arms around the bare chest keeping her safe and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Shh, it's just a dream." Jake told her, soothing her by running his hands through her loose hair.

"Jake," she cried out. He kept soothing her until she finally settled down a few minutes later. Sam clung onto him but didn't open her eyes. She was still exhausted and the warmth radiating from his body brought her peace. The arms pulled her even closer to him until she was resting against his chest. Soon, she was drifting off to sleep but not before she felt the soft lips of an angel brush back her bangs from her face and kiss her forehead gently.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

When Sam awoke the next morning she felt refreshed but there was still a pounding in her ankle. Sitting up she looked around for Jake but he was nowhere to be found. The sun was just beginning to shine in the early morning as she silently made her way down the old farmhouse stairs and paused in the door frame of the kitchen. She smiled to herself at what she saw. There at the table sat Cody in a chair as Jake sat besides him, feeding him small bites of cereal from a bowl. Jake was dressed in his cowboy attire already, much more serious than the sweatpants she had seen him in yesterday. His hat laid on the back of a chair and his hair fell loose around his shoulders. He looked nervous as if there were one too many Cheerio's on the spoon for her little brother to handle.

Sam glided into the kitchen, still in her pajamas, and bent down to give Cody a kiss on the cheek. Jake looked up to her for one second before turning back to continue feeding Cody.

"Sleep in, Ammy?" Asked her little brother as he took another bite off the spoon.

Giving a small smile, Sam nodded. "Just a bit," she told him. "Sorry," she mumbled to Jake. "I wanted to get up earlier and feed the horses with you." She could tell he had already beat her to the job.

He shrugged it off, "No need to apologize, Brat. You needed to sleep."

Sam didn't reply, hoping he would elaborate more about last night. She didn't remember much except waking up once from a nightmare but being held by Jake as she calmed down. Feeling embarrassed at the outburst she couldn't control, she began to pale. _Jake probably thought she was crazy,_ she thought, what she really needed was a therapist to discuss the trauma she was going thorough. _Why had she asked him to stay?_ He knew one hundred precent now how bad it was and she didn't mean to bring him into her mess, yet again. But Jake was her weakness, she always fell for him. She wanted him to stay with her, he was the strength she did not have. He always kept her grounded. No one else made her feel that way.

"Sorry if I kept you up last night…" She began, apologizing again.

Jake held up a hand motioning her to stop mid-sentence. "It's okay, Sam," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You tossed and turned a lot before your nightmare. To be honest, Brat, it scared me."

Sam gulped and slowly slid into a chair next to him. The Jake she knew was fearless. If something scared him it was serious, she should be scared too.

"There was nothing I could do to help you," he continued slowly, almost whispering. "Those nightmares are something I can't protect you from, Brat."

Instantly, she reached out to hold Jake's free right hand with both of her hands. They both stared at the diamond shinning on her left ring finger before locking eyes with each other.

"Yes, you do," she reassured him with sincerity in her green eyes. "You bring me out of them and into a safe place. Don't you see?" She hesitated at first then gave Jake's hand a firm squeeze. "You save me. You save me from those bad dreams just like you saved me the wreck."

When Jake just kept staring at her with his mustang eyes Sam continued to lay out her feelings. "You know how to take care of me better than myself. Some days when I don't think I can make it anymore you lift me up and guide me. You're my best friend, Jake."

She knew the moment was cheesy but Jake surprisingly threw his arm around her and pulled her shoulder closer to his chest Sam leaning naturally into him. He smelled of leather and she couldn't help but feel relieved. She rested her head against his broad chest.

"You're my best friend too, Brat," he whispered. Sam felt like time stopped for both of them until they heard a knock at the door. Jake withdrew his arm from around her and put on his hat. Standing up and grabbing the bowls he cleared the table.

"That's Dallas," he said to her. "Gotta go, we're branding today to get ready for the drive next week."

Sam nodded in understanding and grabbed a fussing Cody. Once in her arms he turned his little body around and reached out for Jake.

"Wanna go ith you," he cried out to Jake. Jake took Cody from Sam and held the curly headed boy close to his body.

"Soon, buddy. One day you'll be the best cowboy out on the range, I promise," he told her little brother. Sam felt her heart swell with pride but sadness. _Would Jake raise this child to be a cowboy the way her father should have been teaching him? Did she really think Jake would stick around for the long haul?_ She wasn't sure now but felt a tugging in the back of her mind hoping he would.

Cody smiled back at Jake's response and played with the brim of Jake's cowboy hat.

"Give him a kiss goodbye," Sam told Cody. Her little brother reached around and kissed Jake on the cheek. Sam saw a smile tug at the corners of Jake's mouth. He gently passed Cody back to Sam as she rested him on her small hip.

"Ammy needs kiss goodbye, too," he said to Jake with a sad face.

"Is that so," Jake said lazily. "Well I guess I could kiss my wife goodbye," he teased. Sam felt her breath taken away as Jake gently reached down and kissed her cheek softly. He let his lips linger by her face before slowly pulling away from her. Sam felt her body weaken at the sweet kiss as she struggled to stand. Jake met her green eyes with his brown ones before stepping back towards the door. She blushed in surprise.

Then he stopped and told her, "And Sam? Rest your ankle today. That means no riding."

Sam groaned and shoved him out the door, "You won't keep me cooped up in this house all day, Jake Ely." She rolled her eyes as he kept walking towards his horse. He threw a wave over his shoulder, dismissing her comment.

Closing the door she turned back to her brother. "Come on, Bub. Driving won't hurt my ankle, right?" She asked him sarcastically. Her plans for the day including stopping at the lawyers to wrap up some last minute paperwork to finalize the ranch deed, stopping by the cemetery for the first time in a long time, then head over to the grocery store. If she had time when she got back maybe she would sneak Ace out and take her and Cody for a ride before Jake returned. He would have kittens if he saw her riding instead of resting her foot. Sam smiled at the thought as she and Cody made their way upstairs to get ready. There was just something about that cowboy, she thought, more than recently he was always on her mind.

Later on in the day after they returned from running their errands Sam sat in the garden and pulled weeds while Cody played in a sandbox nearby. The day was getting hotter by the minute and Sam wiped her brow with her dirty garden gloves. How did Gram do this every summer in the blazing heat? When she saw a familiar car bump across the drive she ran to meet the driver as they got out.

"Sam!" Jen exclaimed as she hugged Sam. Sam embraced her back, she hadn't seen her friend in a long time. Oddly she found herself missing Jen's quirkiness more and more these days. Maybe since they were out of school and we're going separate ways, they hadn't seen each other lately.

"I've missed you," she told Jen. Jen smiled back and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"I've missed you, too," Jen told Sam. She locked arms with Sam as they made their way to the porch. "How have things been? And why are you limping?" She accessed Sam up and down before sitting on the porch swing looking concerned.

Sam sat down next to her and laughed, "You know me, I'm so clumsy. I slipped on a rock out on the range and bruised my ankle. It's not a big deal though, Jake stayed and took care of me."

Jen's eyes bugged out, "Ely stayed here? With you… Like overnight?"

Sam shrugged and looked over to where her brother was sitting in the sandbox enjoying himself. "Yeah," she replied, "he sort of kept me sane when I was restless last night." She felt embarrassed admitting it but Jen was one of her good friends, she trusted her.

Jen put her hand lightly on sam's arm. "Honey, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" she offered.

Sam shook her head, "Nah, I'll be okay." She told her friend. "Thanks though. I'm sure it will pass." She didn't want Jen to worry and feel sorry for her, just like everyone else did.

Her friend hesitated before speaking again, "What you went through and lost is still traumatic, Sam. Maybe Jake should stay with you more often?"

"As in live here?" Sam questioned in surprised.

Jen nodded, "If it helps you sleep at night. And he's here everyday anyway, why not? After all he is technically your husband so it's acceptable." She joked.

"He's not my husband _in that way_ ," replied Sam.

Jen barked out a laugh and met Sam's eyes. "You two are blind. I can tell Jake loves you, he wouldn't have married you if he didn't."

Sam tilted her head at Jen's comment. _Did Jake love her? Maybe he liked her but love?_ Love was a strong word.

"And you love him too," continued Jen. "You just can't accept that yet since you are still processing this traumatic event that's holding you back from doing so."

The more she talked the more Sam felt like Jen should be a therapist instead of a vet. "As much as I hate Ely, I know he's good for you, Sam. And I mean it. He's been here from day one and I don't think he has plans of ever leaving your side."

Sam gulped and tried to contain her emotions. She was right, Jake had literally been at her side since she was born that day at the hospital. "Do you really think so, Jen? Honestly?"

Jen nodded causing her braids to flip in every which direction. "Sweetie, I know so," she confirmed. "Don't be scared to love him. He loves you back. He always has."

Sam tried to focus as their conversation slowly shifted to Jen starting college after roundup and her love life with Ryan. But her mind kept drifting to Jake. _Jen was right,_ she thought, _he had always been there for her and that made her feelings stronger for him_. They had kissed and each time it left her aching for more. She and Jake were no longer children, they were practically adults with a ranch to run and a child to raise. These feelings and changes were all so new to her she wasn't sure how to take them all in.

After a cup of sweet tea and hugs goodbye from Sam and Cody, Jen waved goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway. At that moment Sam felt alone and it was then that she knew she wanted Jake to stay with her, not just for now but for forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Promise you'll behave and listen to everything Mrs. Ely says, alright?" Sam told Cody as she dropped him off at Three Ponies Ranch a week later. Out in the yard sat the truck and trailer with Ace and Witch loaded inside. She bent down to give her little brother a hug. He hugged her back then caught sight of Singer and took off after the dog.

Maxine smiled as Jake handed her all of Cody's overnight and day necessities. "There won't be any issues, don't you worry," she told Sam. "We're going to have a great week here. I actually miss when my boys used to be little babies." She started sweetly up at Jake but he just rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable with the conversation.

Just then Quinn jumped around the corner of the living room and grabbed a startled Cody. Her little brother squealed and ran while Jake's brother chased him. Cody laughed uncontrollably as Quinn lifted him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Are you sure this one can't go? He can fit in my saddlebag," he pleaded to them. Sam and Maxine giggled while Jake looked lazily unamused.

"I wish he could, I'm going to miss him so much," sighed Sam.

Passing Cody to Sam she hugged him one more time. "I love you," she told him, giving him a kiss.

"Ove you, too," he told her. Sam put him down slowly and Cody began chasing after the dog again.

Maxine put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "He'll be okay, I promise," she reassured.

"I know," replied Sam. "It's going to be a long week but I know he'll be fine here. Thank you again for watching him, Mrs. Ely."

Jake's blonde mother smiled back, "It's no problem at all. I would do anything for you two. Now go have fun and keep my boys in line," she winked at Sam as Jake followed his brothers out the door.

"I heard that, Mom," hollered Quinn.

"You're the only one that needs kept in line," teased Brian to his twin. Quinn stuck out his tongue in reply and the Ely men loaded into the truck as their father Luke sat behind he wheel. They would be hauling their horses up in a separate trailer while Sam and Jake trailed behind them.

Sam leaned her forehead against the truck window as they pulled out of Three Ponies. _Maybe she should be staying_ , she thought. _What if Cody needed her and she wasn't there?_ But the other side of her brain was telling her cowgirl up, to make sacrifices for the ranch. _She could do this._

It was early morning, 6 am and she had barely slept through the night. Earlier she paced back and forth on the porch trying to catch a glimpse of the Phantom but he never came to the river. When she gave up she laid back in bed but couldn't fall asleep. Jake had been staying at his parents and hadn't mentioned staying with her but he could tell she was still restless. He made sure she rested her ankle for two full days before allowing her to get Ace out and stretch his legs. _Hopefully Ace will behave,_ she thought. She really didn't want to put on a rodeo for the cowboys and embarrass herself.

Neither she nor Jake spoke a word the whole trip to the first leg of camp. Sam drifted off to sleep after thirty minutes of driving but before she knew it Jake was lightly shaking her shoulder telling her to "Wake up, Brat."

The campsite was packed with trailers and horses standing besides them, swooshing their tales in boredom. Cattle ranged nearby in a herd off to the side and Sam saw a few familiar faces as they unloaded the horse and began to saddle up. She couldn't help but notice all the stares she was getting from some. _Why were they staring at her and Jake? Were they feeling sorry and pitiful for her that she had no one left after losing her whole family? Had rumors spread about her unruly marriage with Jake and how she almost lost the family ranch?_ She removed her brown Stetson from her head and fanned her red face.

"Calm down," Jake told her softly, handing her Ace's bridle before turning back to Witch. _Of course he knew what she was thinking,_ she thought. _When didn't he?_

Dallas, Ross, and Pepper joined them as they were given instructions from Jed, Jen's father. Sam rode drag as always and Jake stayed forward but no too far behind. They pushed the cattle for a few hours before Jen rode back to chat with Sam. Instead of breaking for lunch she munched on some beef jerky and crackers she had packed in her saddlebag. Here and there she had to chase a few strays back to the herd but other than that all was going well. Soon Jake was out of her vision and instead a familiar looking cowboy was hanging back towards her. It wasn't any of the tall dark Ely men, _that's for sure_ , she thought. No, this cowboy had a mustache and rode with rough hands, yanking on the Paint he rode. His straw hat was pulled down so it shaded his face but there was something odd, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Eventually he made his way back up to the front of the herd before Sam lost sight of him. They pushed the cattle on up and around the mountains throughout the day. Quinn and Brian would ride back every other hour to see how she was doing but so far she had yet to see Jake. He must be up front with his father or Dallas or Jed. Jake was representing River Bend now and she knew he was taking the responsibility serious. She thought about how much she missed her father, he would be right up there with them if he were here.

Around 5:30 they pushed the herd to a halt in valley at the bottom of a canyon. Lila, Jen's mother, met the Cowboys in the van they used for a chuck wagon. Sam instantly became sad at the thought of her grandmother not being there waiting on her with her famous chili brewing. Jen rode up besides her patting a prancing Silly beneath her.

"That was a long trip," she said.

Sam only nodded in agreement. "I don't think I can move my legs from the saddle."

They both dismounted and she stretched her legs that felt like jello. She was saddle sore but knew the ride was worth it in the end. _Stray strong,_ she told herself. Everyone was watching her, wondering if she would falter without her father here to grasp her. _She had to be strong for the ranch._

The campsite grew busy as cowboys untacked their horses and led them into the remuda nearby. Sam untacked Ace slowly then released him with the rest of the horses. She came back and heaved her saddle up in one arm and carried her blanket and bridle in another. As she spun around she bumped into a tall slim cowboy, the one she had saw earlier.

"Sorry," she mumbled but when she looked up to meet his eyes she faltered back a step in surprise and gasped for air. It clicked in her brain who this stranger was, he had dyed his mustache a different color but he was no stranger at all. This man was _Flick_ , Curtis Flicklinger to be exact, and he was a mean horse rustler and thief. Sam would never forgive him for the damages he caused Dark Sunshine and she was the reason he was later arrested.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and drug her into the shade behind a big oak tree. She refused to drop her saddle and it was drug along with her.

"Now listen here little lady," he let go of her and pointed his index finger at her. "I'm on the trail of getting my buckskin back and that white stud for Linc so if you so much as get one step in my way I can guarantee you will regret crossing my path," he whispered the last words.

"You'll never catch them," she spat back in surprise. "Over my dead body will I let that happen," Sam regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of her mouth. This was a serious criminal she was messing with. _Why was he out on prison,_ she questioned quickly. And it sounded like he was in talks with Linc Slocum. _Even from a jail cell that man was controlling and manipulative,_ she thought.

"We can make that happen," he gave a sly smiled and reached out to touch her cheek. Sam's body was instantly yanked back before he could touch her and dropped her saddle in surprise. She was pushed behind a tall, broad shouldered and dark haired cowboy. He kept his hands on her as she stood behind him, forming a wall between her and Flick.

"Is that a threat?" Jake asked Flicked quietly.

Flick stared angrily at Jake then took a step back. "Keep your little girlfriend out of my way this time Ely," he snarled.

Typical Jake didn't reply instantly, he was more mature than that. He let Flick's mind wander as to what he was thinking. Instead of waiting Jake out, Flick spit his tobacco and stalked away. Jake's eyes followed him until Flick went back into a tent then he slowly spun around to face Sam. His hands never left her body, instead one hand slipped around her waist and the other lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. No one messes with his Brat. Or more so now, his wife.

Sam had dropped her saddle and instead held Jake's waist tightly. She was so terrified and caught up in the moment she forgot she was still holding onto him.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" asked Jake softly. Sam was mesmerized by his eyes and all she could do was nod.

"A little shaken up but I'm okay," she admitted.

Jake cursed under his breath. "That son of a gun, I should have watched him closer."

Sam looked puzzled, "Have you been tracking him all day?"

He nodded back, "I've kept my eye on him, especially when he got close to you earlier. I could kick myself for not getting to you sooner just now. My brothers saw him grab you but I held them off. Didn't want to make a scene."

He brushed her bangs back from her face. Sam's eyes looked sad.

"Jake," she whispered. "I'm worried, what if he goes after Sunny and the Phantom?"

Jake looked back towards the camp then back at her again. "Don't think that's his plan. I think he just wants to scare you. I'll talk with Jed later to see what's going on and why he's really here."

Sam still felt worried as she let go of Jake and he let go of her. He picked up her saddle and carried it over to his tent.

"Aren't I sleeping in my own tent?" She asked.

Jake shook his head, "Nope, you're an Ely now. You sleep with us."

Sam knew the honest truth without Jake having to speak it. He was going to watch her like a hawk now that Flick was around stalking them. If he wanted to keep her safe she was going to stick to him like glue.

"Oh joy," she exaggerated. "Now I'll for sure never get any sleep with Quinn snoring all night."

It was awkward at first, sharing a big tent with the Ely boys but when Sam's head hit her pillow she surprising fell asleep quicker than normal. It didn't last long when she woke up at 2 am. Brian and Adam had left to go ride night hawk but the rest of the Ely men slept peacefully. Sam rolled over twice before staring at Jake. He laid on his side in his sleeping bag next to her and poked one eye open lazily at her. She hated to beg but he could read the pleading in her eyes.

He let out a quiet sigh and patted the space next to the bag he was in. Sam took the hint and crawled over, snuggling into the the big sleeping bag with him. She settled with her back against him while he rested his chin on her shoulder. Using one of his large arms as a pillow she felt his other rest on her waist. He could feel her relax as rain began to come down on the tent. A small storm was passing by but it brought a coldness in the air. Without words they both drifted off to sleep, warmly tucked in his bag while the soft sound of rain pelted the shelter above them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The next morning Sam sat on a stump and ate her breakfast next to Jen.

"Why is everyone staring over here?" She mumbled to Jen. She hadn't realized it but Jen too had been staring at her like she was crazy.

"Hmm, maybe it's because you shared a tent with six of the hottest men here," she joked but pushed her glasses up her nose in a serious way.

Sam rolled her eyes as she downed a cup of orange juice. "They're like my brothers, Jen."

Jen raised her eyebrows towards Jake who stood off by the remuda close by. He stood on the outside of a circle of cowboys but stared in their direction. "Then why can't that one keep his eyes off of you?"

Sam stared back at Jake as if to send a signal that she knew he was watching her. "Trust me," she told Jen, "It's not in a good way." She squirmed in her seat and instantly lost her appetite. "Flicks here and he threatened me yesterday."

Almost dropping her plate in surprise, Jen gasped. " _What?_ There's no way! He was in jail."

"I thought so too. Guess not anymore," Sam shrugged back. "He told me he was going after Sunny and the Phantom for Linc and to stay out of his way or else." She made a cutting notion against her throat and Jen's eyes widen.

"This is absurd," she fretted. "I knew that guy looked familiar yesterday. Wait until I tell my dad."

"Jake's already on it," said Sam. "He's probably getting the scoop now as we speak. But he won't let me out of his sight because he's afraid Flick is out to get me."

Jen gave a smirk, "That boy is always trying to protect you. Do you like being the damsel in distress constantly?" She teased. It lightened the mood and Sam gave her a playful shove as they wrapped up breakfast.

They hustled to get their horses tacked up and descended upon the cattle herd with the rest of the cowboys. Today, Jed assigned Jen and Sam middle positions instead of drag. Sam became nervous as they pushed the herd throughout the morning. So far no loose strays had made a break for it and Ace hadn't thrown a temper tantrum yet. Jen was on the other side of the herd so most of the day Sam spent focusing in silence. She wanted to prove she could still do this, that she was strong enough to "cowgirl up", and ride amongst the best.

Up ahead thunder rolled towards the mountains. She sent up a silent prayer hoping the Phantom was keeping his herd safe in their hidden valley. Glancing around, she saw no sign of Flick and no sign of Jake. Up ahead she heard some shouts of commotion. Seth, one of Jake's many brothers, rode back to her and Jen.

"Cow stuck up ahead in quick sand," he said, pulling his horse around to meet Sam's. "Looks like she's a goner'."

Jen and Sam's eyes met while she had a flashback of her pet cow Buddy. On the same yearly roundup she had rescued him from quick sand. It was risky but Sam refused to leave him there. But buddy was a calf, not full grown steer.

"Who's brand?" She asked Seth.

"Ours," he told her disappointedly. _It was a Three Ponies steer._ Instantly, Sam knew what she had to do. Every cow was worth money, he father had taught her that. Losing a cow meant losing money for the ranch. _She had to do this_. Or at least try. This is why she agreed to keep up ranching.

"Jen, cover me," she told her and made Seth take her to the spot the cow was stuck. Four cowboys had gathered around it as it cried out and struggled. It's horns weren't full grown yet but close enough. One hoof struck out and thrashed about but the steer kept sinking.

Luke steered his horse around the spot the cow was stuck in, assessing the situation.

"Let it go," Adam, Jake's brother, dismissed it. Luke looked disappointed but Sam remained hopefully.

"Dallas, Ross," she spoke up confidently. If she wanted to be taken serious she had to take control. "Get one rope on the head."

The two older Cowboys exchanged glances in confusion. "Quickly," she instructed, "Every minute is counting."

She unhooked her rope from her saddle and tightened the loop around her waist. She dismounted and walked over to Seth. "Pull me out once I get my arms around it," she gave him the opposite end and approached the rough playa where the steer thrashed.

Seth held the rope loosely. "Jake's going to kill us," He swore under his breath.

"Samantha," Luke cautioned. "You don't have to do this."

Sam refused to meet his eyes, she knew if she did she would let her fear get to her. She gulped in nervousness. She could get gored by those horns the instant she got near the steer.

"I've done it before," she joked. "Piece of cake."

Sam crawled on her belly across the playa until she was a foot from the steer. His eyes rolled white but she could tell he was exhausted. Ross had already roped a perfect loop over the horns and across the bulls forehead for better control. If anyone could pull the animal out it would be Ross' big quarter horse Tank.

"Throw me another rope," she holler to Dallas. As he tossed it to her he mumbled, "Yes, boss. You got this."

The closer she got the more nervous she became. "Easy, baby," she cooed to the cow. It moo'ed and struggled in the sand. Sam waited for it to settle down before looping Dallas' rope through it's front hoof and over it's head, catching over his upper body. She still laid on her stomach but soon, she inched her way forward behind he cows head. Counting to three under her breath she sprung onto the cow and hugged him with all her force.

"Now!" She head the men holler as ropes tightened all around her. Sam felt like a steer wrestler she had seen at the local Rodeos. The cow fought her but she held her grip as they were drug slowly out of the quicksand. The cowboys worked effortlessly as they drug her and the steer. Soon they were close to the hard playa when the cow turned his horns towards her in fright and began to gore at her stomach. In fear she let go of him instantly and was drug back on her butt from the rope around her waist. She was drug a few feet while he cow stood up back on solid ground and kicked around like wild bull.

Quickly sitting up on her elbows she grabbed her stomach in pain. Dallas and Ross wrestled off the steer in the direction of the herd. A horse shadow fell over her and as she looked up she stared directly into the worried face of Jake on Witch holding the other end of her rope.

He dismounted and was instantly by her side. She coughed at the playa dirt the hustle had caused. Without words he gently removed the loop from her waist.

"Sam," he began in a serious voice. She sucked in a breath but felt a sharp pain. Instantly she had flashbacks of when Jen was trampled by a bull and left with multiple broken ribs.

"I'm okay," she gasped. Jake still didn't believe her and gave her a pleading look. Sam wished he hadn't, it only caused him to look more handsome than he already was.

"Let me see it, Brat?" he whispered. Sam blinked but nodded after a second, silently granting him permission. Jake slowly lifted up the bottom of her shirt half way and flinched when he saw the bruises up and down her stomach. He gently ran his hand over the rope burn up against one of her ribs. Sam arched her back a little at the soft touch of his fingers against her skin.

"Just bruises," she told him, biting the bottom of her lip. "I'm okay I promise." _The pain was unbearable but she had to cowgirl up._ Jake pulled her shirt back down but didn't look convinced.

"You could have internal bleeding," he now knelt beside her and held her back so she could sit up. "Sorry I pulled you back so hard," he said, "but that steer was getting ready to kill you, Sam."

She ignored him and tried to stand. She grabbed his hand and he gently heaved her to her feet. Sam felt like she'd had the breath knocked out of her but tried to smile through it.

"But he didn't," she argued.

"Do you like giving me heart attacks?" He asked her as Luke and Dallas approached them.

Dallas smiled proudly and Luke had a smug look on his face.

"Atta girl, Sammy. Good job," said Dallas, patting her on her back.

Luke nodded in agreement. "You are one brave cowgirl, your dad would be proud. Thank you."

Sam brushed off the compliment but deep down it meant the world to her. She hoped her dad was looking over her from above. _Would he be proud of her or call her foolish?_

Later on when they arrived at camp for the second Sam insisted to Jake she could untack Ace herself and walked him to get water before she released him to the remuda. She could smell the campfire cheeseburgers grilling but still felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Right now all she wanted to do was rest. Every bone in her body hurt after gripping the steer and more so being prodded with horns. Thankfully the rest of the Ely men were still out getting the herd settled and taking the horses to a nearby waterhole. She collapsed on her sleeping bad and grabbed at her side. _She could do this, be strong_ , she told herself. _She had worse,_ she thought. For example when she fell off the Phantom and hit her head.

The tent door opened and Jake strolled in carrying a bag of ice wrapped in a rag.

"From Lila," he said. Sam gave him a look as if to doubt that. He was taking caring for her again, like always.

Jake laid down facing her and held it out to her. She took it and pressed it up against her stomach skin. She flinched at coolness at first but held it firm. Jake didn't take his eyes off her as he propped his head up on his arm.

"Why did you do it, Brat?" he asked her.

Sam shrugged, "You weren't there to make an executive decision so I did."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as she stared into his mustang eyes.

"But it wasn't for our ranch, you could have gotten killed, " he replied.

She shook her head back at him, "It was still your ranch. And I would do anything to help them, just like what you're doing to help River Bend."

Jake's small smile vanished and a more serious passionate look took it's place.

"We have each other's back," she continued, then winced in pain again of the cold ice feeling. "Just like me and you."

Jake kept staring at her and Sam became nervous. His jaw bone was set hard and his hair hung loose around his face. Slowly he lifted the ice pack from her stomach and rubbed his thumb over her reddened skin. The rope burn would leave a mark for awhile, just like the bruises, but Jake's touch was warm to her senses.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Brat," he whispered, lowering his face closer to hers.

Sam focused on his beautiful face and was mesmerized once again at how handsome he was. "You didn't, you saved me," she hesitated. "Again."

Jake rested one big hand gently on her swollen stomach and with the other he brushed her bangs back from her face.

" I can't loose you," he whispered.

Dazzled by his honestly, Sam ran a hand through his hair. _Jen was right,_ she thought. _She did love Jake._ And she could tell he loved her just as much by the way he protected her constantly. Before when they were kids she thought it was annoying and childish but now that she was quickly maturing and stepping into a responsible role she noticed that his protectiveness was his silent way of showing how he cared about her.

"I don't want to loose you either," she replied. "Jake, _stay with me?_ "

He looked at her closer, inches from her face. Sam ached to kiss him but waited for him to make the first move.

"…at River Bend." She finished quietly. She tried to read his eyes and silently pleaded this wouldn't ruin their relationship, whether that be friendly or romantic. He was already in her life now but the weeks leading up to this moment convinced her she wanted to wake up every day next to him. She wondered if he felt the same way.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Jake asked her in his serious tone.

Sam nodded and Jake read her eyes. They shone bright like summer stars and gleamed up at him. He had seen those eyes for so many years ever since she was a child. These last few months they had turned dark and mysterious but now they looked at him with that old familiar innocence.

"I want _you,_ " she said boldly.

Then, effortlessly he leaned in closing those few inches and kissed her lips gingerly. Sam felt her heart skip a beat and kissed him back lovingly. His rounded lips fit against hers perfectly and the gentleness soothed her soul. She followed his lips as he pulled away for a quick second.

He gave her his signature lazy tom cat smile and replied, "I always be yours, Brat."

Their lips met again in a fiery passion, his tongue swept over her bottom lip smoothly until she granted him access to her mouth. She could feel her body relax as their kiss deepened and she was wrapped up in his arms. The pain in her stomach was forgotten as she kissed him back with more urgency. This boy, her childhood best friend was now a handsome man and spent every day with her. And each day she fell more in love with him without knowingly until now. She wanted him in her life forever and silently prayed he would gladly stay.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

That night Jake rode night hawk around the herd while Sam stayed behind, protected by his brothers and father safely tucked away in the tent. But without him, no surprise, she was having a hard time sleeping. It wasn't from the pain that wrenched her gut and rib bones, nor was it the thought that Flick could be out there right now plotting against her. Instead, what kept her up was Jake. _They had kissed, and for a long time too,_ she thought. With little words as usual Jake had told her she would always have his heart. She gave a small smile in the night and wished he were here.

In the morning they saddled up their horses for the last ride. Sam skipped breakfast and gradually swung her leg up behind Ace.

Jake rode up and tipped his hat towards her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Sam grabbed her ribs and exhaled. "A little better than yesterday, but I'll survive." She winked.

Jake rode closer to her until they were bumping knees. "Promise me you'll tell me if it hurts?"

Rolling her eyes she gave a small smile, "Yes, dear. I will," she teased.

Jake smiled back at the endearment she used and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks, baby."

Sam swatted him before he could ride off but as he did Flick stepped into their paths.

"You better watch your back Ely, that one is sly like a rattlesnake," he poked a finger towards Sam's direction. "Before you know it she'll be stealing your horse next."

Sam gasped. _The nerve that man had!_ He must have forgotten he was the horse thief. It took her months to get Sunny to trust another human after the torture he put her through.

Jake sat lazily on his horse and stared down Flick. She knew he was waiting flick out but was surprised when he opened his mouth to speak.

"My _wife_ , a horse thief? _Naw_ , I think you got the wrong girl, mister," he calmly said. He looked back at a shocked Sam but somehow she urged Ace forward to follow Witch.

Flick removed his hat and scratched his head. He gave an evil grin, "You all are married? This just keeps getting better and better."

Jake and Sam ignored his comments and made their way to the herd. Once they departed she rode drag for awhile and Jake made sure she was in constant eye contact. Flick creeped her out but she tried to enjoy their last day on the roundup. Tonight they would be heading home. Sam sighed out loud. It had been a rough few days without her family here but it made the roundup bittersweet. But she was grateful she came and stuck it out. She had Jake to thank for that. He gently nudged her to bring out the strong cowgirl inside her, not the weak child she was a few months ago.

After a while Seth rode back and rode drag with her. She gave him a small smile as he approached.

"He's watching Flick like a hawk, huh?" he noted watching Jake carefully.

Sam nodded in response. "He's being a little over protective."

Seth smiled back, "He was ready to kill us yesterday when he came riding over and found you waist deep in quicksand. I ain't ever seen him any madder."

"I hope he let you guys go easy," she teased.

"Oh trust me, he gave us a lecture last night. Even Dad too," he replied. "He cares a lot about you, Samantha." Seth leaned back in the saddle nonchalantly and took in the Nevada sunshine. "Always has, always will."

"I think I know that now," she agreed honestly.

"Let's just say if you were an angel he'd pray to go to heaven," he laughed to himself at his own joke while Sam thought it over.

Just then a cow strayed from the herd and he instantly took off for it. Another tried to follow and Sam sent Ace after it. After a few minutes both cows were rounded back to the herd but when Sam looked out across the range Jake and Flick where nowhere to be found.

"Think I'll hang out back here for awhile, why don't you push up closer to the middle of the herd?" said Seth.

Sam had a hunch he wanted her where he could see her just in case Flick was waiting to get her if she stayed in the back. She agreed and nudged Ace along further down the herd until she was riding across from Luke. The cattle bawled and shuffled about as they made their way across the playa.

By lunchtime they stopped at a lake to let the horses and cattle drink. Sam still hadn't seen Jake was beginning to worry. Then, she saw a tiny black horse on the horizon and knew it was him. He rode up at a slow lope and approached her. Witch drank from the lake while Jake gave her rein.

"Everything okay?" asked Sam.

He nodded then looked off in the direction of his father and Jed who stood dismounted by their horses nearby.

"He's on the trail," it was barely a whisper but Jake kept looking around, assessing the herd.

"The phantoms trail?" squealed Sam.

Jake shrugged, "He got close but missed their tracks when they took up towards the ridge."

Sam fanned herself and relaxed. "Thank you," she told him. "For looking out for them, Jake."

"I'm not doing it for them, Brat," he said serious. "I'm doing if for you."

Jake knew deep down if the Phantom was taken from Sam's life just like her family had been she would be devastated. _He couldn't let that happen, again,_ he thought. She was slowly getting better physically and mentally but she was still delicate.

Sam met his searching eyes and they locked on hers.

"Jed mentioned Flick isn't hanging around anyway. After this he's headed down south to look for work," he continued. "But that could be a cover up, wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't stick around the area."

She shivered at the thought of Flick lurking around the Phantoms mountains. _When she got home maybe she would ride Ace through the range in search of wild horse traps_ , she thought to herself. Jake would go crazy if he knew but it was best that they both didn't get caught.

When she didn't respond, lost in her thoughts Jake spoke up, "You feeling okay?"

"Yes," she nodded. Her rib cage still hurt when she slouched in the saddle but she wasn't about to let him know that. "Let's get moving, I'm starting to miss home." Ace stepped forward as Sam lightly spurred him towards the herd. She began to push the cattle and slowly the rest of the cowboys joined in.

The last day of roundup was spent under the sun while a light breeze blew across the playa. The cows pace increased as if they could smell the fresh grass in the fall pasture. Sam and Jake rode together in the middle of the herd for the last few hours until finally all the cattle were pushed through into the opening. In those hours Sam felt like her old self again, as if nothing were wrong in the world and she had no worries. Her best friends were riding with her and they were doing what she loved best, riding and ranching. She smiled and pat Ace on the shoulder when the last cow entered the pasture. All the cowboys and cowgirls high five'd each other in a job well done.

Once all the horses were loaded into the trailer dusk was begging to settle. Sam ran over to Jen's trailer to giver her a hug before she left.

"I'll call everyday," Jen said, hugging her back.

It hit Sam like a brick wall that this was the last time she would see Jen before she left for college. She sucked in a breath and gasped. One of her best friends was going off to college without her. Realization sank in that she should be going to school too except fate had a different plan.

"Sorry," she said quickly releasing Sam, "I forgot you almost got gored by a bull yesterday."

"Not as bad as you did," Sam reminded her best friend. Tears started to swell in her eyes and she hugged her hips. Jen was her best friend, next to Jake of course. Life wouldn't be the same without her but she was grasping the fact that they were both growing up and growing in different directions. There would be holidays and breaks where they could see each other but eight years was going to be a long time.

"Good luck and have fun," she told Jen.

Jen pushed her glasses up higher on her nose, "If by fun you mean staying up all night to study the anatomy of the horse then yes, I will," she smiled back.

Sam rolled her eyes and locked arms with Jen. "I don't think you're going to miss me at all," she teased.

Jen stopped and hugged her again. "I will. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" She glanced to where Jake was finishing up loading Ace and Witch in the trailer nearby. Sam followed her gaze towards Jake's direction.

"I'm sure," she smiled back. "He'll take care of me and River Bend. That's more than I could ask for, Jen."

Jen smiled back convinced, "I know, but if he breaks your heart you call me and I'll be there in five minutes to kick his –"

"Jennifer, let's go!" hollered Jed as he paced by the truck.

Sam giggled and hugged Jen once more. "Good luck, you'll do great!" When she released her Jen stepped towards her father but turned once more to look back at Sam.

"I'll call you and see you soon, Samantha." She waved and hopped into the truck. Sam hugged her sides as realization hit her. She felt alone and isolated. Jen was her best friend when she came back from San Fransico and since then they had been inseparable. First Gram, Dad, Brynna, and now Jen. Instincts told her Jen was feeling guilty leaving her for college while she was stuck at the ranch but Jen was smart. She needed to further her education and Sam didn't want her feelings of pettiness getting in the way of that. _It's for the best,_ she tried telling herself.

A shadow fell over her and she spun to stare up into the soft mustang eyes of Jake.

"Ready to home?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied sadly. "Let's go home."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Sam let out a breath of air as she settled into the truck. They had just finished packing up everything and saying goodbyes to everyone. This trip was an emotional roller coaster but she had succeeded in her goal of riding it out tough like a cowgirl. Everyday she thought of Gram and Dad and how they would play a role in the roundup. There was a gloomy feeling at certain times when they rode along pushing the cattle but everyone had made her feel at home. Well, except Flick that is.

Jake drove them home and let Sam be in her thoughts. He knew she was having a hard time with all of this but also Jen had just left her too. Knowing she would be lonely, he worried about her.

When they pulled into Three Ponies ranch at eight o'clock Sam was ready for bed. Maxine met them at the door and so did a startled Cody. Sam bent down to pick him up.

"Hey Cod! I missed you so much," she said close to tears. _Why was she so emotional lately?_

"Momma, Momma!" he cried reaching out to her open arms.

Sam slowly looked up at Maxine and Jake where they stood in the kitchen now. They both met her eyes and Jake could read how scared she was.

Sam held Cody back for a moment then pulled away from him. "No baby," she told him. "I'm-I'm not your mom." She gulped nervously and a tear fell from her face. "I'm Sammy, your sister. Remember?"

Jake was at her side instantly and had a gentle hand on her back.

"Ammy," he hugged her again. Sam leaned back against Jake's chest as more little tears fell from her face. Wordlessly Jake put his other arm around Cody and they stood there for a moment hugging, Cody clinging to Sam and Sam clinging to Jake. He held them both as Sam sniffled, controlling her tears.

"Did you have a good time with Mrs. Ely?" she tried changing the subject but stayed in Jake's arms. Cody nodded furiously and pulled back from them.

"Chased inger, rode hip, and tractor!" he squealed excitedly. Sam glanced at Maxine for clarification.

"We had a great time," she smiled awkwardly in the kitchen. "He chased Singer, rode Chocolate Chip, and we got out the tractor." She went on about how they spent their days being lazy hanging out around the house, watching movies, and playing out in the barn with the horses and dogs.

"Sounds like fun," Jake replied, resting a hand on Cody's back while he sat on Sam's hip.

"I'm glad you had a great time," said Sam. She looked at Maxine, "Thank you so much again for watching him."

"It was no problem at all, he was perfect the whole time," she replied. "I'm always here whenever you need me. Well with school starting soon it'll have to be weekends and week nights now."

Jake parted from Sam and stepped towards the hallway. "I'll be back," he said to them. "Go ahead and take Cody out to the truck, I'll get his bags." He disappeared before they could reply.

Maxine walked Sam out to the truck and they tucked a yawning Cody into his car seat. Sam hugged Jake's mother and thanked her again. In return Maxine thanked Sam for keeping an eye on her boys. Sam got into the truck as Jake came out of the cozy house and met his mother on the porch. Maxine took in the bags he was holding, including his own.

She put her hand on her youngest son's cheek. "You're a good man, Jacob." He blinked back at her comment.

"We need to talk later," he told her quietly. "Sam asked me to move into River Bend."

Maxine gave him a small smile and hugged her waist. "I've been expecting that. She needs you and I'm proud of the choices you've made even though I didn't agree with them at first."

Jake gave his little mother an one arm side hug. "I need her too," he replied.

"I understand that now," she said back. "You're doing a good job, son." And with that Jake shortly said his goodbyes and hopped in the truck. Sam looked at his bag as he threw it behind the seat.

"You're staying tonight?" she yelped.

Jake gave her his lazy tom cat smile back, "What, Brat? Changing your mind already? There's still time to back out."

Sam shook her head, "No I want you to stay, that is…" She hesitated, "If you still want to?"

Jake looked her in the eyes and felt sad for her. They were doing so good and somehow within the last few hours she was looking weak and fragile again. With Jen leaving and Cody calling her his mother he knew she had to be suffering from a little depression.

"I want to," He said with firmness in his voice.

He looked in the backseat before pulling out of the drive. Cody sat in his car seat fast asleep with his mouth hanging open, catching flies as his dad called it. Jake's brown eyes lingered to Sam's but she turned away and looked out of the window.

With one hand on the steering wheel he reached with his other and took her hand. When she still didn't look towards him he spoke up, "He didn't mean to Sam. He doesn't know, he's only two."

Her auburn hair spun around fast like the wind. "I know that," she snapped back. Cody couldn't help it if he didn't remember his mother. He was just little and she was the first person he'd seen in a week that he remembered. It was a nurturing reaction. _But that wasn't what made her sick to her stomach_ , she thought…

"He won't forget her," Jake replied a minute later, letting her calm down.

"What if he does?" she pushed back seriously.

Jake stared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" spat Sam.

"Did you forget your mom when she died?" he replied.

Sam felt a sharp pain in her stomach from where the bull had gouged her. Jake's words hit close to home and she thought it over.

"…No," she replied quietly. "I still remember little things. Like the soft fabric of the dresses she wore or the way she rocked me to sleep down by the river."

Tears rolled from her face as she realized Jake was showing her he was right. Even though Cody was young there was a chance he would remember the little things to keep him from forgetting his loving mother. She cried out loud because she knew how he was going to feel without a mother.

Jake squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her palm. "You may not be his mother, Sam, but you'll show him how much he can be loved. And so will I."

Sam looked up at Jake through her blurry tear filled eyes. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded but kept staring ahead at the road. Sometimes, she knew it was hard for him to be serious and admit his feelings. But lately he was doing a good job of telling her how he felt.

"I want to be there for him, if you'll let me," he glanced her way for a second.

She tried smiled through her tears and rubbed her eyes. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be."

"Good," Jake replied quickly. "Because someone has to teach the boy to rope and we both know it can't be you," he teased.

Sam's mouth dropped open in surprise at his joke.

"Plus, I'll show him things not to do. For example wrestling a steer in a pit of quicksand," he continued.

She didn't care that he was driving as she swatted his shoulder for the joke. Her tears had stopped and she could tell Jake was trying to lighten the mood.

"Well don't you worry," she crossed her arms in false pretense. "When I have a child I won't spoil her with a devil black horse."

Jake let out a small laugh at that. "And what makes you think it'll be a _her_?" he asked.

Sam yawned in response. "Because I feel bad for your mom, I couldn't handle any more boys than Cody."

"Oh, really?" Jake's drug out the last word lazily. _Although she was sad she could always pull out her sassy side,_ he thought. "How many is too many?"

He could tell she was thinking it over seriously by the way she was biting her bottom lip. "Two," she said.

His eyebrow's shot up in surprise.

"What?" she giggled back. "That's more than enough."

Jake just shook his head. "If you say so."

"How many do you want?" She sized him up.

"Maybe four or five," he replied, pulling into River Bend's drive.

"Five?" she squealed. "You are crazy Ely."

"I come from a big family, it's only natural," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess," said Sam as they pulled to a stop in front of the barn. Jake shut off the truck lights but realized he still held her hand. He gently pulled it close to his lips and kissed her small hand.

"You'll be a good mother one day, Sam." he told her.

Sam's heart melted at the compliment. She leaned over and kissed Jake on his soft lips, letting hers linger before pulling away slowly.

"One day," she repeated and saw his bright white smile glow in the dark under his cowboy hat.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Silver wings appeared in Sam's vision while she stood ankle deep in the river a week later. Her sight adjusted to the darkness as the Phantom trotted down the path to meet her. He let out a familiar nicker and arched his neck. Sam could see the whites of his eyes before he rolled back on his haunches instead of entering the water.

It was late, about two in the morning but she couldn't sleep. Silently, she slipped out of Jake's sturdy arms and snuck downstairs like she used to. With Flick on the hunt Sam had been worried for the silver stallion, she just had to know if that was him she heard calling out to her in the middle of the night.

She dropped the hem of her nightgown into the water took a step towards him. Instead, the Phantom paced back and forth at the edge of the La Charla.

"What's wrong, boy?" she cooed to him. Puzzlement sunk while the stallion snorted and then whinnied off in the distance.

Sam pushed her bangs back from her face and glanced towards the mountains he was calling to.

"What is it?" she asked him again. She took a few more steps towards him and slowly lifted out her hand for him to sniff.

His nostrils flared and stretched out to greet her with caution. Before she could touch his soft nose he pulled back when the light from the porch came on. He spooked and bolted back down the trail. Stopping abruptly he arched his head around and glanced at Sam who stood waiting in the river. He whinnied again and shook his head before disappearing up the ridge.

Sam let out a sigh and headed back up to the house in the moonlight. When she approached the house Jake sat in the rocker and leaned back to look up at her.

"Somethings wrong," she told him, stepping onto the porch.

"Brat," he started, running a hand through his black hair. "How many times have I told you to be careful around that stallion, he's dangerous."

She frowned and instantly felt bad. She knew Jake had to leave River Bend early tomorrow morning to head up to his school. This weekend he would be packing up his things from his dorm room to move home and figure out his online schoolwork with a counselor. Although he looked half asleep she couldn't help but to notice how handsome he still looked.

"No Jake," she said again. "Something's wrong with the Phantom. I think…" She hesitated before looking off to the mountains again. "I think something's not right."

Jake rubbed his eyes and stood up lazily. He yawned and gave her a nudge between the shoulder blades towards the door.

"He looked fine to me," he started.

Sam halted abruptly and Jake bumped into her. He grumbled as she tried to turn around to speak to him.

"He needs me, now." she replied urgently. Jake rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style, closing the front door behind him.

"And the bed needs me now, too. I have to hit the road in three hours." he said.

Sam gave him a sad puppy dog look and bit her bottom lip.

Carrying her quietly up the stairs he shook his head, giving in. "Fine, when I get back on Sunday night we can go ride out and check the herd."

Sam grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she replied.

He put her down gently on the bed but pointed a finger her way. "But no riding out tomorrow without me," he threatened. She gave him a smug smile in agreement and nodded her head, crawling under the covers.

"I mean it Samantha," he cautioned, settling in next to her.

She rolled over and faced him. He rested a big hand on her hip and had his eyes were closed but Sam knew he was still awake. She bit her bottom lip again in nervousness. Tomorrow Jake would be back on campus, _would there be a college girl up there waiting for him?_ She hadn't thought of it before because he never mentioned having a girlfriend but what if he had a fling with someone in school?

The thought made her sick to her stomach again and for once she realized how it felt to be a jealous girlfriend. _Was she jealous?_ She kept staring at the beautiful dark face that rested close to her. He really was the perfect man, no denying that. Any girl would would willingly cross his path just to catch a glimpse from him.

She let out a huff of air.

Jake grumbled and poked one eye open at her. "What now?"

"Well uhm," she didn't know how to bring it up without acting awkward or jealous.

"Spit it out, Brat," he mumbled half asleep.

"Alright, well I'm just curious… do you have any girlfriends at school?" She hunkered down under the quilt, a little nervous as he arched his eyebrows in surprise. She saw a smile tug up at the corner of his mouth

When he didn't reply she rambled again, "I mean, I'm sure you had a few here and there being in school for the past two years but I don't know… and you can be honest with me, it won't hurt my feelings if you did have some one back back at school, I swear."

"Samantha Anne," he lightly smiled. "There are no girls that I have interest in at school. Quit your fussin'." He sat up on his elbows and looked at her serious green eyes.

"You can tell me if there is," she told him again. "I'm a big girl I can handle it."

Jake rolled his eyes and Sam felt his strong arms wrap around her pulling her close against his chest. He kissed the top of her forehead and Sam relaxed at the sweet touch of his lips against her warm skin.

"There is no one else," he whispered, reassuring her. Sam nuzzled closer to his neck in comfort.

"You got nothing to worry about, Brat," he continued. "No girl is going to dare approach me knowing I have a stubborn wife back at home who can throw a punch like a man."

Sam poked her head up and slugged Jake in the shoulder.

Jake giggled and grabbed her before she could pull away. Sam laughed back.

"You think you're funny," she smiled back. "No one asked you to marry my stubborn butt anyhow."

"Hey now," Jake pulled her closer in the dark and brushed her bangs back from her face. "I like my feisty wife. No ones going to change that."

Sam blinked at how sweet this gentle man could be. Normally he was so shy but after spending so much time with her this summer they'd gotten closer than ever.

"No one ever will," she assured him, reaching up to kiss him softly on the lips. Jake kissed her back passionately, running his hands through her long hair. She slowly slipped her hands under his shirt and felt his rock hard abs. The feeling made her sigh lightly against his mouth. Their tongues entwined as his hands slowly made their way down to her waist before resting on her butt. She reacted by pushing herself closer to him, wanting to feel every soft touch he gave off.

Cries came out from the baby monitor on the nightstand and Sam and Jake broke apart. He gave her a small lazy smile and sat up to get Cody.

"Stay," she told him, pushing against his chest softly. "You need your sleep, I'll get him." She gave him a smug smile as she wrapped herself in a blanket and leaned down to give him another kiss.

"Okay," he agreed easily. He reached out to grab her hand and pulled her down for one more kiss. Her lips left a tingling sensation that made him ache for more.

"Come back to me," said Sam, ruffling his hair before heading for the door.

"I'd be a fool not too," he replied with his lazy tom cat grin.

Sam blew him a kiss and silently headed down the hall. _Curse that boy,_ she thought. He sure knew how to give her butterflies and make her heart go haywire. _And since when had they become so intimate?_

She yawned while approaching Cody's room. It was going to be a long weekend without him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Jake was gone the next morning when Sam woke up at dawn. She tip toed her way downstairs, quietly not to wake her little brother, and started a cup of coffee. Peeking out the window she saw Pepper and Ross ride out across the bridge to begin the day's work. Even though it was the weekend a cowboys job never stopped.

She breathed in the fresh smell of coffee and poured a cup. _Today was going to be a good day,_ she told herself. _A hard bittersweet day, but she would stay positive and make it a good day._ She was convinced it was time to clean out her father and Brynna's bedroom and pack away some things. With Jake moving in she had to move some of her old things into the room and some of his extra things. There was no question that Jake wouldn't sleep in a separate bedroom. Sam wanted her with him, it made her feel safe and protected.

It was a big step for her and when she brought it to Jake's attention he agreed to help her. But instead she argued this was something she had to do on her own, when she was ready. Today would be a perfect day to start while he was away and she could gather her thoughts.

The rest of the morning was spent checking on the horses, cleaning stalls, cleaning the kitchen, and finally after lunch boxing away some of her dad and Brynna's old clothes from the closet. Running her hands gently over the cloth made her heart ache. Her senses were going crazy with every touch and smell they let off. Memories flooded through her like electricity. _Why did they have to leave her behind?_ Only once did she have a meltdown where she cried for a good fifteen minutes snuggled with her dad's favorite cowboy hat on his bed.

She left a few favorite pieces of clothing hanging and took the rest up to the attic. Next she did the same with Gram's room while Cody played nearby. More tears fell as she went back and forth moving boxes up the attic and new boxes into her room of Jake's. She cleaned out her closet and dresser and made room for his clothes. She began to unpack what few he had brought over and became sad again. She missed _her family_. She missed _Jake_. Maybe today wasn't going to be a good day after all.

The telephone rang and Sam sprinted down the stairs to get it.

"Hello?" she asked when she answered.

"Oh, Samantha! I'm glad you picked up."

Sam twirled the telephone cord around her fingers. "Hi Mrs. Allen, what's going on?"

Trudy Allen lived nearby on the neighboring ranch called Bind Faith Mustang Sanctuary. She rescued a herd of mustangs with the help of Sam and saved them from a horrible death. Her land butted up against the Phantom's territory near the Calico Mountains.

"It's Preston," she said frantically. Preston was Mrs. Allen's, well, boyfriend. He was also retired from the law enforcement. Sam squirmed waiting for her to continue.

"He heard some rustling way out in the mountains this morning and took off on Honey to investigate. They've yet to return and I'm getting worried," said Trudy. "Normally they wouldn't stay out past a few hours. I may have jumped the gun but I already notified Heck Ballard, the Sheriff."

Sam could sense the urgency in Mrs. Allen's voice. "Okay," said Sam. "Let me saddle up really fast and I'll be over in a second. Do you care to watch my little brother for the time being?"

"Sure, sure," she replied. "Come on over as quickly as you can. Thanks, Samantha."

After they hung up Sam sprinted up the stairs to pack a quick bag for Cody and changed into her riding clothes. She and her little brother made their way to the barn and she was saddled up and mounted in record time. Trudy, along with her vocal Boston Terriers, met them at the door as Sam dropped off her brother and gave him a kiss goodbye. She also pointed Sam in the direction where she last saw Preston go before he vanished up the trail.

Ace picked up the pace as they headed through the trails. Sam silently wished Jake were here, he was a better tracker than anyone in the county and could spot footprints that most would miss. Ace's mane blew in the soft breeze and he let out a snort. _Think_ , she told herself, _think like a horse_. _Where would Honey and Preston be heading that could cause trouble? Who else would be out in the mountains he wanted to investigate?_

A lightbulb popped up in her brain. _Flick._ _Was he out here?_ _Trapping mustangs again, or worse, people like Preston?_ Her stomach dropped at the thought then she was reminded of the Phantom. Last night he was trying to tell her something. _This was it_. She knew where Flick would be, at his hideout in the rickety old school bus. _The criminals always came back to their crime scenes, right?_

Guiding Ace down a new trail, she knew exactly where to go. Unfortunately she'd been here one too many times with Jen investigating the bus and traps he left behind. It gave them a spooky and haunting feeling each time they went.

"Easy, boy," she cooed to Ace thirty minutes later as they approached the familiar area.

She pulled him up to a stop and dismounted. Tying him to a tree branch nearby she patted his shoulder blade.

"I'll be right back," she promised him quietly.

Sam made her way down the trail and squatted behind some sage brush. Around the corner was the old rusty bus. Her eyes scanned the thick trees looking for anything that might stick out to her. _There_ , directly across the trail from her was a green tarp that blended in with the brush. Sam could spot the metal corral panels sticking out from underneath it. She kept sneaking around, making her way to the corral without trying to be seen. Flick's truck was nowhere to be found but that didn't mean he was away. _Jake would kill her if he saw her right now,_ she thought instantly. But she had to see what was inside. _What if it was the Phantom?_

The closer she got the more she heard nickers and rustling about coming from inside. When she was close enough she pulled back the tarp and stared into the holding pen. She gasped at the sight. Inside was the Phantoms band, along with Sunny, the Phantom's lead mare. They all looked exhausted as they paced back and forth in the tight corral. Foals pressed tight up against their frightened mothers while shuffling about. She glanced over the herd until another horse caught her eye. Honey, detective Preston's horse. The gorgeous palomino stood saddled off to the side and swung her head around to inspect Sam peeking through the panels.

Fear gripped her instantly and she knew she was in a bad spot. If whoever caught these horses could catch Preston she was in trouble. She glanced around and looked for any sight of Flick or another horse rustler.

Dark sunshine called out a longing neigh and it was returned by a stallion close by. Sam's heart stopped at the sight of the Phantom trotting down the trail towards them like a ghost.

"No, _no,_ " she cursed under her breath quietly.

His silver coat gleamed in the afternoon sunlight and he pranced like it was a natural gait. He looked around before stopping at the edge of the trail, hesitant to go closer to the herd in the holding pens. Dark Sunshine called out again frantically to the stallion.

Then, out of no where Flick appeared behind him riding on a bay horse. He hollered and flicked his rope in the direction of the Phantom. The silver stallion took off swiftly towards the opposite direction in fear but instead, into a trap. Flick followed fast behind and shut the camouflaged corral gate behind him as the Phantom cried out loudly.

Sam couldn't take it, she couldn't hold back anymore. _But she had to,_ she thought. Her heart sank at the screams the stallion let off. _This couldn't be happening._ The Phantom was caged in.

Flick turned and trotted back up the trail he'd came from, disappearing out of sight. _Now was her only chance,_ she had to free the Phantom first then the herd. Sticking to the outline of the trees she made her way silently towards the Phantoms pen. Sam glanced around again and saw no sight of Flick.

The Phantom perked his ear towards her as she maneuvered towards the gate.

"Hold tight, boy." She told him. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Her hands were fidgeting with the lock but as soon as she silently squealed "Yes, got it!" her skull was hit with a large _thud_ and the world became black.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

A groggy feeling brought her awake but darkness still surrounded her. Her head pounded and she tried to stand but felt the tug of metal around her wrist restraining her down. She pulled back hard trying to free herself with all her might but she couldn't break free. _Where was she? How long had she been knocked out?_ All she could barley remember was trying to unlatch the gate that held the Phantom in… _The Phantom!_ She panicked and her breath quickened. _He could be trucked off to god knows where by now,_ she thought. She pulled back harder against the handcuffs and flopped like a fish on the floor.

The darkness made her dizzy again and she felt like she could throw up any minute. _She had to get out of here._ No matter how much force she used she couldn't slip from the handcuffs and her wrists throbbed with pain. Again she felt herself loosing consciousness and it scared her even more. After her first head injury when she was younger the doctor warned her another blow to the head could potentially kill her. _I don't want to die yet,_ she pleaded in her mind but the exhaustion took over. Her eyelids closed and all she remembered was thinking _maybe it was time to go_ , to be with her family on the other side.

A talking voice echoed close by some time later and Sam was awoken again. She sat cross legged with one arm cuffed to a metal rod on the floor of the old bus. Dark curtains covered the windows so no light could come in nor help her tell what time of day it was. Flies swarmed around old leftover food and clothes were laid out on some of the bus seats. Down the isle she saw a leg sticking out of the seat and she could tell by the clean cut jeans it was Preston.

"Preston," she whispered first. "Preston!" When he didn't move Sam felt like she was in a horror movie.

"He's out of it," Flicked laughed as he came strolling into the bus and slamming the door shut behind him. Her eyes flew to the shotgun he carried in his hand as he laid it down in the seat one row in front of her. He lazily made his way to Sam and she instantly became defenseless.

"What did you do to him? What did you do with my horse?" she cried out in anger and sadness.

Flick leaned against a bus seat right next to her and poked the brim of his hat up with one finger so she could see his evil eyes.

"Same thing I did to you," he spat. "Except he put up more of a fight. I told you not to cross me again," he warned. "That precious white stud is mine now and you'll never see him again."

Sam stood up and faced him as far as she could go against the restraints holding her back.

"What you're doing is _illegal_ and you won't get away with it," she said. Her heart felt shredded into a million pieces. _What if he moved the herd and the Phantom and they were long gone? What if he shipped them off to a slaughter house or gave the Phantom over to Linc?_

Flick laughed back at her and closed the gap between them. He brushed back the hair from her face and she flinched at his cold touch.

"Oh darlin'," he purred. "What I'm about to do next will be illegal too but I don't care. None's here to stop me."

His hand reached up her shirt and groped her breast while the other wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him. Instantly she shoved him away from her but the fighting only cause him to grip her harder. She struggled against her will and tried kicking and punching but nothing worked. The harder she fought the more Flick laughed in her ear. _This was a horrible nightmare, this wasn't happening, was it?_

"You're a dead man," she spat at him. She _hated_ him. Absolutely despised him. First the horses, then Preston, and now this. He was one small step away from murder, Sam could feel it in her bones. _Or maybe she was the one who was ready to kill him? What if it saved her life? Was her life worth it anymore?_

Fear sank in but she knew she had to gain control. Her daddy didn't raise a coward. She had to think fast and quick.

She pressed the cheeks of her palms against Flick's chest so she could face the demon eye to eye.

"You know," she started. "I think you're right."

Flick stopped to stare at her and his eyebrows perked up in question.

"Why don't we take this show out to the truck bed?" she said sweetly and as much as it disgusted her she maneuvered her hands down towards the waist of his pants.

He took the bait and gave her a sly smile. _Was he calling her bluff? Could he tell she was lying just to look for an escape route?_

"Good idea," he said, reaching for a key to unlock the cuff from the metal rod. He left one cuff on her as he turned his back to lead her out of the bus, pulling her along. _Now was her only chance._ With her free hand she swung down and grabbed the shotgun fast like the wind. She held it to his back and he released her other hand instantly.

She took a step back and took aim as he turned around to face her.

"Get off the bus," she directed strongly.

He smiled back at her as she held the gun pointed towards his chest.

"You really think you're going to shoot me?" He laughed at her. "You're a brave girl but I spent the last bullet on a shot between your horse's forehead."

Sam sucked in a breath. _Did he really shoot the Phantom?_ She wanted to cry, she wanted to drop to her knees and scream out in pain but instead she wondered in the back of her mind if he was just leading her on. She decided to find out.

She removed the safety and fired right over Flick's left shoulder. The gun made a loud noise that rang out echoing in the bus and the bullet flew through the windshield. He flinched with fear and stared back at her in horror that she'd almost shot him.

Clearing her throat with more force she spoke up louder. "I said, get off the bus. _Now._ "

The look he gave her could be described as evil, or dreadful. But he listened and turned to make his way out of the bus. Sam followed him close behind but not too close in case he tried to turn on her again.

The sun was going down for the day but the left over light still blinded her eyes as they stepped outside into the playa. _How many hours had she been knocked out?_

Then, off to the distance she heard police sirens. _Thank godness_ , she prayed silently. But cars would have a hard time getting access up here, how long would it take for them to show up and help? _Could she stall him at gunpoint that long?_

Flick spun around and faced her once they were a few feet out from the bus.

"You're not going to win this, little girl," he snarled. "If you and that nosey cop hadn't minded your own business I'd be long gone."

"It's my business when it involves my horses," she replied back.

"Give me the gun," he said with anger in his voice. When Sam didn't budge he took a forcefully step towards her.

"I should have killed you and that horse when I had the chance," he spat.

"Is that a confession, Mr. Flicklinger?" A voice came from the trees. Sheriff Ballard and two other men rode in on horseback leading a SWAT team on foot.

They circled Sam and Flick with their guns drawn. Sam still held the gun pointed at Flick, afraid he might turn on her, afraid for her life. _She wanted to live for this life she had_. Her finger was shaking on the trigger and she had him in her sights.

Flick put his hands in the air knowing he was done for. He kept staring at with such force she could only imagine what maddening thoughts were running through his brain. She _hated_ him. And she could tell the feeling was mutual.

"Samantha," Sheriff Ballard rode closer to them and dismounted. "Drop the gun."

Frozen in place she still held it aimed.

"Preston is inside hurt," she told the sheriff but refused to back down. She was _that scared_ the second she dropped the gun Flick would turn on her. _What if he took her hostage again?_ Her breathing increased rapidly along with her shaking nerves.

But then, out of a corner of her eye she saw a dark figure push past through the SWAT team. He walked past Sheriff Ballard and held out his hands as he took baby steps towards her slowly.

Sam began to cry. She _couldn't_ look at Jake. She couldn't meet him in the eyes. _How could she tell him about the hell Flick just put her through?_ He would be angry, disgusted, and would never forgive himself for not being here to protect her. She should have listened to him in the first place when he warned her not to ride out.

"Sam," he whispered only to her as he approached. He didn't stare at Flick, instead he only focused on the shaking yet determined girl before him. "Hand it here, Sam."

She blinked but still didn't make eye contact with him. Giving up, she slowly lowered the gun and handed it to Jake. The moment she did the nearest SWAT members tackled Flick to the ground for arrest. The others swarmed the area and into the bus.

Sam dropped to her knees and covered her face in her hands. _It was over._

Jake was at her side immediately the moment he gave the shotgun over to the sheriff. He crouched down in front of Sam and begged her to look at him.

Her wrists were bruised in spots and her head had a bleeding gouge in it as well. Part of her shirt was torn open and he took off the light jacket he was wearing and covered her in it. He touched her head softly accessing the damage.

"I need medics over here now," he heard Sheriff Ballard holler through the hustle.

"Sam," Jake began, gulping loudly. Sam finally looked up slowly to meet his soft mustang eyes but instead she saw sorrow and sadness in them.

She couldn't take it anymore and let out a cry, "I'm so _sorry_ , Jake."

"Shh, Baby. It's not your fault," he rocked her while she continued to sob. He took in her worn appearance and for once was speechless. He was angry and bitter that Flick would go this far as to hurt the woman he loved. And trying to have his way with her made his blood boil. He considered Flick lucky, had he been here with Sam he knew he would halved killed that bastard himself.

As the medics swarmed around Sam she held on to Jake's hand firmly.

"I'm coming with you," he told her.

She shook her head in a stern "no" but refused to speak.

"Yes I am," he countered. "Nothing's going to stop me."

When they put her on a stretcher to take her to the ambulance all she could get out to Jake was whispering _two words._

Two words he damningly promised he'd check on for her before meeting her at the hospital.

Two words that helped get her into the mess, but more so two words that captured her heart and made her fight for his freedom.

"The _Phantom_."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The sound of monitors beeping woke Sam the following morning. Jake had his chair pulled all the way next to her hospital bed and sat straight when he realized she was awake. She looked around groggy at the IV and monitors.

The last thing she remembered last night was arriving at the hospital and the doctors immediately scanned her brain for damage. After that the Sheriff came by with local detectives who asked her multiple questions, some so in depth Jake wanted to excuse himself from the room because he couldn't tolerate to hear the torture she was put through. Sam squirmed under the questions but answered each one honestly. After hearing the full story Jake was amazed at how Sam managed to stay alive. She passed out right before the dectives left and couldn't remember much except how they spoke to Joke quietly so she couldn't over hear.

"Morning," he gave her a small half smile.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around again. "How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Just overnight. The doc wanted to keep you for observation on your brain," he said.

"I'm fine," she said shortly. "Let's get out of here."

Jake sat forward and frowned, gently pushed her back down.

"You're _not_ fine Sam. You had to get fifteen stitches in your head last night", he replied.

Sam was aching to itch her head, now she understood why. She hesitated before speaking again.

"… But everything else is okay?" she asked.

He nodded and Sam couldn't make out the tone of his eyes from under the shade of his cowboy hat.

"So far all tests have come back good. No broken bones only a gash to the head," he said. " _And_ some bruised ribs from last week's round up…" He mumbled off.

She sat up as if a switch had flicked on and urgently asked, "What about Preston? Is he going to be okay?"

Jake slowly held up his hands as if calming a spooked horse. "Easy," he said quietly. "He's fine too. Like you he took a blow to the head but he also has two broken ribs from fighting with Flick."

Sam let out a heavy sign of relief. _They both were still alive and the nightmare was over._

Then she panicked again, "Jake!" she said, grabbing his arm and shaking it. "What about the Phantom and his herd?"

The EKG monitor increased the beeps and the charts went high showing her quickened heart rate. Jake looked up at them then back down to her.

"Calm down, Brat," he soothed, taking her hand in his. "The herd was found twenty miles out in another trap. Flick moved them there while you two were unconscious for a few hours."

"He moved them?" she squealed. Her heart broke for the beautiful wild horses. _They were rustled far away from their homes and put in pens that caged them in._

"Yeah," replied Jake. "Quinn, Nate, and I spent all of last night in the dark herding them back towards your valley."

She squeezed Jake's hand. He looked rugged and tired, as if the last fifteen hours had tried to kill him. She knew he was scared to death yesterday with everything that went on. But in the end he knew how to win her heart over. He took care of her and made sure the horses ended up back in their home, safe and sound in the valley.

"Sorry I wasn't with you all night," he mumbled. Sam could tell he was upset and felt bad for not being here with her.

"Don't be," she said squeezing his hand back weakly. "Thank you for taking care of them." She had a haunch Jake and the Sheriff worked out an unspoken deal if he was aloud to move the wild herd back to their home. With this situation being an investigation she knew the BLM _should_ have been called and notified. They would have been there within minutes ready to truck them back to Willow Springs and separate them in holding pens.

A knock came at the door that broke their trance. Sheriff Ballard strolled in and took off his hat. He nodded at Jake who nodded in return and gave Sam an old cowboy smile.

"How you feeling today?" he asked her. The radio on his pocket went off and he reached down with one hand to turn down the volume, dismissing it.

Sam gave him a thumbs up. "Good to go," she said even though her head was throbbing. She ignored the pain, wanting to go home and cozy up in her bed instead.

Heck chuckled at her response and sat at a chair on the foot of the bed. "I'm glad to hear that. You put up quite a fight yesterday. I think I saw Annie Oakley morphed into your body for a minute there."

She smiled at his joke but knew things were getting serious. She looked at Jake for help but he stood back in the corner of the room leaning against a wall.

Shrugging at the comment she replied, "I didn't know what else to do." She gulped and stared back at the sheriff.

"I knew he was crazy but not this bad," she admitted. _Being held hostage and threatened made her scared for her life,_ she thought. But she didn't want to admit her fear to the Sheriff, especially with Jake in the room. It would make her look weak.

He nodded back, "You did the right thing Sam. I'm glad we got to you in time. You have that gentleman over there to thank for that."

Sam followed Heck's finger pointed at Jake who stood off sheepishly.

"He came running home and was on a horse before I could even get halfway up the mountain. Then he tracked the herd to the separate holding pens while we did our investigation," Heck continued.

She was dumbfounded. She could believe Heck's praises, Jake was a natural born tracker. What she couldn't believe was how quickly he cut his college visit short and ran right back home to her. _Did Jake love her enough to turn right back around in a second for her?_ It was obvious he would do anything for her, such as rescue the Phantom and his herd but _love_? Love was a strong word.

Heck cleared his throat and stood up, "Anytime you want to join the force, we'd be happy to have you," he spoke to Jake directly. Jake nodded his thanks but didn't reply.

"Samantha, take care of yourself. I expect this to go to trial in the upcoming months and we may need you to testify along with Preston," he paused then contained, "You are one brave girl and should be proud of yourself for standing up to him. I know Wyatt would be proud."

When he tipped his hat and left Sam sunk back down in her bed and pulled the sheets up over her head. _Why was everything going so wrong?_ She thought she was getting her life back together without her family but just when she seemed to grasp it she was knocked back down on her tail end. If going to trial meant putting Flick behind bars so he could never hurt her, Preston, the horses, or any other victim again it would be worth it.

She gave out a heavy sigh and was close to tears when a warm body laid down next to her in the bed. She slowly pulled down the covers as Jake's arm went behind her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Wordlessly, Sam cuddled him under his arm and rested her head on his chest.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "You won't understand," she said sadly.

Jake gently observed her wrist and rubbed the bruises from the cuffs. "When you're ready, I'll understand."

Looking up she met Jake in his soft brown mustang eyes. Once again she was in awe at how patient he could be. She wasn't ready to discuss the pain she went those few hours on the bus but one day she would, and Jake would be there to listen.

"Okay," was all she could agree to before she drifted off to sleep from the medicine.

Later on around four o'clock she was released from the hospital but before she left she went up two levels to check on Preston.

Jake and Sam quietly entered the room while Mrs. Allen stood tending some sympathy flowers sitting on the window sill. She t'sked her tongue at a few then turned around in surprise. Preston slept quietly undisturbed by their entrance in the bed nearby.

"Oh Samantha," Trudy gasped, rushing over to see her. She gave her a gentle hung and leaned back to take in her weak appearance. "I didn't know they gave you the okay to leave. I tried checking on you a few times but you were sleeping and your body guard would barely let anyone in." She smiled and nudged Jake. Sam lifted her eyebrows in surprise towards Jake and gave a small smile back to Trudy.

"That's okay, Mrs. Allen. Thank you for the flowers you sent," she replied.

Trudy waved her hand to dismiss it and spoke again. "It was nothing. I haven't gotten the chance yet to thank you for saving my dear Preston. He means the world to me and also I'm so sorry I made you go up there to investigate. I should have waiting for the police…" She paused feeling apologetic.

Sam reached out and held Trudy's old frail hand. She squeezed it and met her eyes, "Don't be sorry. I'm glad I went. We saved the horses and each other."

She was sure she saw tears run down Mrs. Allen's face before she hugged her and thanked her again. Not wanting it distrust Preston they said their goodbyes to Trudy and left the hospital. Jake made sure Sam was comfortable before slowly pulling out of the parking lot.

Jake normally wasn't the one for talking but he could tell Sam was wrapped up in her thoughts as they drove along the highway.

"There's someone who's been begging to see you," he said.

That got her attention and a small smile out of her. "Cody," she guessed. "I've missed him too."

He nodded. "After we stop to get him from my mom's maybe I'll treat you to an old fashioned traditional ShoShone dinner," he said.

Sam gave him a puzzled look, "And what might that consist of?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup, Grandfather's favorite," he joked back. That got a laugh from Sam and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it," she said. "Right now I want nothing more than to go home, cuddle up in a blanket, and watch TV for he rest of the night and possibly all week. Being treated like a queen by my husband wouldn't be too bad either."

Jake laughed back and a grin spread across his face. "Are you trying to take the title from Witch?" he teased.

"As if," said Sam. "You and I both know she's the boss around here. I think I'll keep the _Brat_ title instead."

Jake threw an arm around the back of her seat and rested his big hand on her shoulder.

"You'll always be my Brat, don't worry."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Things were slowly going back to normal two weeks later as Sam snuck downstairs around midnight. She was surprised to find Jake at the kitchen table overlooking a laptop and jotting down notes in a note pad.

She flicked on the lights and approached him. Silently she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He turned around and held her, pulling her on top of his lap in the chair.

"Why are you up so late?" she asked.

He shrugged but held her tight. "School work. How're you feeling?"

Yesterday Sam went back into the hospital for a follow up brain scan and to get the stitches removed from her head. Even though they were gone there would be a small scar in her scalp when they stitched it up.

"I'm okay, what about you?" she replied.

"Wore out," he replied honestly.

Sam brushed back the hair from his face and could tell he was tired. She reached down and met his lips slowly. Lately, Jake had been gone long hours out riding the range. Between that and working with the extra horses in training and schoolwork she hardly saw him except for supper time. She missed hanging out with him, just like they used to. She also missed his touch. Ever since her incident with Flick she ached to feel safe again in Jake's arms. At night she mostly was but he was always up before the sun rose and would sneak out of the room. Of course she'd catch a glimpse of him here and there around the ranch but never enough like it used to be. He was really working hard and she could tell it was wearing him down.

Breaking their kiss she pulled back lightly, "You need to get some sleep. Can't," she paused looking down at the computer screen to interpret what he was studying, " 'the impact of soil consolidation' wait?"

Jake guided her chin back to meet his face and kissed her again longingly. She kissed him back passionately and held onto him tight.

"I can think of somethin' else we can do," he warned.

"Me too," she teased back, "Sleep."

As much as she wanted Jake she wasn't sure they were ready to take that next step in their relationship. Gram and Brynna had given her "the talk" a little after she turned sixteen. Although she never dated anyone she wanted to wait for the perfect guy. Now though, she understood Jake was it. He was her best friend and now her husband. Even though they were technically married the stages they were still going through felt more like dating. Little by little they showed affecting more and more each day, that is, if they ever got to see each other.

Jake yawned and Sam pulled him to his feet. "Come on, cowboy," she said as he closed his laptop and followed Sam up the stairs, quietly not to wake her little brother.

The next few days Sam focused more on the ranch and catching up on what needed to be done before the winter hit. It was late September and soon snow would be falling, the weather was already chillier. She made a "to-do" list and met with the ranch hands early in the morning to go over it. Ross and Pepper gave her crazy stares as if they'd never seen an agenda before but Sam insisted things around the ranch needed to get in gear. They were behind on moving the cattle to winter pasture and there was still hay to move, tarps to be put over machinery, and barn maintenance repairs before the snow hit.

She was happy Dallas gave her a small smile taking in the list, _was he the only one who had faith in her?_ When she finished her little speech she was thankful Jake spoke up by assigning each cowboy a project to work on in their free time once they got back in off the range.

Throughout the days she spent time cleaning the stalls and the tack room. Family time was import also so she tried to include Cody in her daily activities until he would get distracted. Her most favorite part of the day was watching Jake break and train fresh colts brought in from different buyers.

Jake was a natural horseman. His soft hands could judge the type of horse it would turn out to be and his skill to teach them genuinely amazed her. Often times she watched him through the round pen wood rails and tried to take note but even if she did everything the same exact way he did she still would end up thrown or bucked off. There was no denying that Jake had a gift. He was not one who whispered to horses, he _listened_ to them.

On Wednesday night a social worker dropped in unexpectedly to check the status and care of her brother. Sam was almost done cooking dinner and making a pot of tea. Feeling embarrassed at her sloppy appearance from being outside with the horses and in the barn all day, she gave the business woman a quick tour of the house. Cody tagged along and Sam tried not to be nervous but inside she was shaking. If it looked like they were not providing for Cody they would take him away from her. She didn't want that at all.

As they chit chatted in the living room the front door slammed open and Cody took off to meet the visitor.

"Ake!" They heard him squeal as Jake bent down to pick him up.

"Hey, buddy," Jake replied as Cody removed his black cowboy hat from his head.

Sam and the social worked came down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Jake," Sam gave him a look with her eyebrow's raised. "This is Mrs. Lawson, Cody's social worker."

Jake looked back at Sam in surprise then held out his hand to greet Mrs. Lawson. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

She shook it back and smiled, "You as well."

When neither replied Cody began rambling to Jake about his day and how he rode Ace. Jake talked back softly to her brother as if neither woman was in the room. At that moment he looked like a father holding his son and Sam couldn't help but wonder if Jake's sincerity was real or just an act for the social worker to see.

Mrs. Lawson shut the binder she held open and put a pen back in her purse. "Well I can see you both are doing a fine job of raising this handsome young man. Your home seems stable and as far as I can tell he is in no line of danger or threats being here." She paused, "well except for the horses," she giggled.

Sam gave her a weak smile back. So far so good.

"I'll complete my report tomorrow but you two are doing good," she looked back and forth between Jake and Sam. "And if you are ever interested, Mr. Ely," she caught Jake's attention. "I can guide you in the right direction of adoption papers. Just a thought in case you do plan on being around for the rest of his young adult life."

Jake gave her a blank stare then slowly nodded back, "Thank you, ma'am. I'll let you know if I decide to take you up on the offer."

Mrs. Lawson gave a smug smile of approval at the overall lifestyle Cody was living. He was a healthy normal two year old and sometimes when Sam felt blind as how to raise a child she knew they were doing something right with how good he acted.

"Feel free to stay and join us for dinner," invited Sam. Jake gave her a squeamish look and she smiled because she knew Jake was so shy in front of visitors. She was reminded of her Gram and how she always playes hostess to guests because it was the polite thing to do.

"Oh," Mrs. Lawson said cheerfully, "Well it does smell wonderful in here. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Sam waved her hand in the air, "Not at all." She led Mrs. Lawson towards the table and peeked over her should at an awkward looking Jake and Cody who still stood by the door.

"Oh honey," she called him sweetly. "Do you care set the table?"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the endearment and whispered in Cody's ear, "I knew I should have stayed out on the range."

Sam let loose during dinner feeling much better that the inspection had gone good. She still used her manners and listened as Mrs. Lawson told them of her upbringing and how much she loved her job. Jake ate in silence and when Sam set a pile of fresh cookies on the table for dessert he was thankful that the awkward meal was almost over.

Mrs. Lawson thanked them for the meal and hospitality and promised a good review to report. While Sam walked her out to her car Jake cleared the table and took Cody into the living room where he got out all his toys from a toy box.

Sam came in and sunk down in the sofa next to him.

" _Wow_ ," was all she could say. "Of all the days, when I look a mess and dinner was inches from burning, and the house was tra-"

"You look beautiful, Sam," he interrupted her.

Sam looked over at him and still had her mouth open ready to continue her list of complaints but instead she was speechless. Jake never complimented her, well at least not out loud. _And beautiful_? She was ninety nine percent sure the knot in her bun was never coming out and she had dirt up to her forearms but yet still wore the apron from the kitchen.

She shook her head in protest. "I look terrible. I smell like a horse."

Jake gave her his beautiful white grin that stood out against his dark tanned skin. "I like horses," he said.

Sam smiled, getting up to grab a blanket from closet and came back to the sofa. She spread it out and crawled up next to him. Jake reclined the couch and Sam cuddled up next to him under the blanket. His big arms gently wrapped around her and they rested, while watching Cody enjoy pulling out one toy at a time from the box.

Neither spoke for awhile, Jake rubbed her back while Sam was half tempted to fall asleep.

"So what did you think about the adoption thing?" he asked her curiously.

Sam was surprised he brought it up first. She took her time before speaking, mulling it over in her mind. "It's not a bad idea, in case anything ever happened to me," she said. "I don't want him going to live with my aunt Sue, as much as I love her I couldn't image Cody growing up there."

"I'll never let that happen," he replied quickly.

She lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "You don't have to though, it's just a thought."

Jake met her eyes back with his soft mustang eyes then stared back across the room to see Cody.

"It's not up to me," he said softly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked curiously.

"'Cause," he said. "You're his sister. His legal guardian. You get to decide who you want in his life, not me."

"Jake," she sat up off his chest. "I've told you before and I meant it when I said I want you in his life. I know you're not his dad but you're the closest thing to a father figure I could ask for. You've already taught him so much that I couldn't have in these few months," she looked at Cody then back at Jake. "I would never pressure you into staying with us and raising a child with me just because we're married. I want you to do this on your own but only if you feel comfortable enough that you wanted to do it."

Her speech made her feel awkward but she had to get her point across to him.

Typical Jake waited patiently, processing the words she just gave him.

"Samantha," he started and wrapped her in a bear hug pulling her down closer against him. "I didn't feel pressured to marry you and I don't feel pressured to adopt Cody, relax. I want to be part of your family, I want to be _'your family'_ from now on."

 _Did her eyes just bulge out of her head,_ because that's how she felt right now. Jake was being honest and she almost thought she was asleep dreaming it all.

"I want you to be my family too," she said almost in a whisper. She hated to admit it but she had no one now since the tragic accident that took her parents and grandmothers life. Jake was the only one who attempted to be there for her through it all and she was forever grateful for his support.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll think about it, 'kay?"

"Okay," she agreed and reached up to kiss him softly on his sweet lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

On Thursday Sam moved about the barn stiffly while she filled water buckets and fed the horses their morning breakfast. After that she took out grain and some flakes of hay to the horses in the ten acre pasture. Ace and Tempest greeted her with soft nickers as she put their food in the feeder. When she locked the gate and started to head back into the barn she turned and bumped into a wall.

Jake steadied her with his strong arms and look down at her from under the brim of his hat. "What's got you frownin', Brat?" he asked.

She sighed and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Nothing," she said and continued to walk towards the barn. Jake followed her but kept his steps shorter so she could keep up.

"Come on, Sam," he pried. "Just tell me."

When she refused to answer he nudged her with his elbow and gave her is signature tom cat grin, "Let me guess, you forgot to get me a gift for my birthday?"

Sam stopped in her tracks. It was true Jake's birthday was in a little over a week away and she had forgotten to get him a gift. But that wasn't what was bugging her and keeping her up last night.

"No, it's not that," she stared. She looked at Jake then back out at the ten acre pasture. "I've been trying to catch up on the bills ever since," she paused, not wanting to say her parents death out loud. "But I was sorting through some loans last night and River Bend is still over twenty eight grand in debt."

Jake stared off at the pasture and then back down to her. When he didn't reply she fidgeted with the buckets she was holding.

"I don't know what to do," said Sam. "We're doing everything right, just like they used to. I guess my Dad meant it when he said the money issue wasn't mine to worry about." She looked at Jake for help. "They were struggling and soon we will be too."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He knew River Bend didn't make as much as Three Ponies but they weren't suffering. Income hadn't declined since Wyatt's death but it didn't go up neither. If he had to guess it was the hay equipment and new irrigation Sam's father bought a few years ago they were still paying on.

"Plus having a child to raise will cost a lot of money too," she started, "Maybe we should think about selling some horses off." As much as it broke her heart to think about selling Blue Wings or Strawberry or even Jeepers, they couldn't afford twelve mouths to feed. Her father always used to say the animals had to work for their feed but as of now barely half of their stock horses got used.

Jake's eyebrows went up in shock that she'd been the one to bring up selling the horses. He knew she loved them each dearly and would have a hard time letting go of them. _Are we that desperate for money?_ He wanted to ask her but instead he kept quiet and put a hand on her small shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Brat," he said lazily. "I'll just start taking more horses in to break to get some extra cash."

Sam's fierce green eyes met his, "You already do enough, Jake. You barely have any down time in your schedule as it is."

Jake sighed and knew she wasn't going to let this one go. It would be stuck in her head all day and she would fret about it. If they absolutely needed more cash he only knew of one way to make it and he didn't want Sam involved to know about it.

"Okay," he said, which translated to you're right. "We'll think of something. For now just promise me you'll quit worrin' about it?"

She shrugged back and continued on to the barn. "For now," she mumbled. Jake let her be and saddled up Witch quietly at the cross ties. He tipped his hat at her as he rode out to catch up with Dallas who was heading over the bridge out to the range.

Sam moped about her chores and wished she could ride out to the range as well. She hadn't seen the Phantom since Flick captured him in the trap a few weeks ago. Once, on her way home from Darton with Jake, she saw their herd out grazing near War Drum Flats. Jake squirmed in pain while she gripped his hand hard in nervousness searching for the Phantom. But it was no luck, no matter how many times her eyes scanned the vast valley he was hidden from her sight.

Friday came and went and the day was the same as before. Chores followed by some barn maintenance prep for the winter kept her busy. Jake snuck off around six at night and took Witch with him over to Three Ponies for awhile. Sam hung out with Cody and baked a pizza for dinner. She lounged around the house waiting for Jake to come home but when he still didn't show up around ten she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she went downstairs early and made a cup of coffee. Today she was riding out to help Ross and Pepper doctor some cattle while Maxine came over to watch Cody. Something caught her eye on the table and she paused mid step. _Why was there stacks of money sitting out? And where did they come from?_

She poured a second cup and yawned as Jake came in the door, stomping his boots off as he did.

He took off his hat and took the mug he gave her.

"Mornin," he said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Before he could slide away Sam put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look back.

"Jacob Ely," she started. "Where did _this_ come from?" She pointed to the stack of twenty dollar bills laying on the kitchen table. Sam knew there was close to five hundred dollars in there.

He gave her a lazy look back and just shrugged, "Dunno."

"Oh yes you do," she pointed her finger at him then took it back. _Wow_ , she thought. _Since when did she begin acting like Gram?_

"I can't take your money." She pushed it back towards him across the table.

" _Yes_ , you can," he said pushing it back. "It's ours. Not mine, we're married remember?"

"I won't accept it," she said again. "What is this from, your savings or extra college fund?"

"Don't worry about how I got it," he replied.

Sam threw her hands in the air, "Not telling me how you got it is a lie."

Jake pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. He gently pushed her bangs back away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to fight with you," he whispered. "Just keep the money and when the time is right I'll tell you how I got it, okay?"

Sam's knees felt like they were going to give out any moment from Jake's soft grip on her. _Damn him for making her weak,_ she thought. _Why did he have to be so handsome and forgiving at any time of day?_

"I don't want to fight either," she said, meeting his soft mustang eyes. "Just promise me you won't keep it a secret from me forever, whatever it is that you're doing."

Jake ran his fingers through her loose auburn waved hair. "I won't, but I do have a secret up my sleeve," he smiled against her lips.

Sam smiled back and kissed him passionately. "Do I even want to know?" she teased.

He kissed her back lifted her feet off the ground. She squealed and put her hands lightly against his cheeks. She brushed back the black hair that covered one of his eyes.

"I think you'll like it," he smiled back.

Sam wrapped her legs around his waist pressed her lips against his. She didn't care how Jake got that money all that she knew now was that she missed him. And she could tell he missed her how he gently pushed her back towards the cabinets and set her down on the kitchen counter. His tongue swirled around her mouth and Sam groaned against it.

A knock came at the door, breaking them apart. Jake took a step back and straighten his shirt, blushing. Sam glided off the counter and headed for the door where Maxine awaited patiently.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Later that night Sam got a call from Nate, one of Jake's older siblings. She was exhausted from riding all day with the ranch hands and just stepped foot in the door when Maxine handed her the phone.

"Hey Sam," said a familiar voice. "It's me Nate."

Sam twirled the cord around her fingers nervously. _Why was one of Jake's brother calling for her?_ She looked at Maxine who sat patiently on the couch pretending to flip through a book.

"Uhm, hi?" she said back.

"You got plans tonight?" he asked her.

Sam gulped and blushed, _was Jake's brother asking her out?_

"Uhm," she said again and spoke quietly into the phone. "Nate, you do know I'm married and dating your brother."

Nate barked out a laugh at that. "That's why I'm callin' little sis. He and Quinn snuck out of here with the horses in a trailer an hour ago. Yesterday Quinn came home boasting about winning a lot of money, I bet he's at it again and I'm curious to see what kind of secret operation they're running."

Sam's eyes widen. However Jake got all of that money from this morning he made it with Quinn, his brother. _What were those boys up to?_ Like Nate she too wanted to know more.

"So do you want to go on a 'date'," he asked emphasizing the last word, "to see what these two are scheming?"

Maxine peeked over her book at Sam and they made eye contact. Sam turned her back and whispered. "Ok it's a date, pick me up in ten minutes."

"I'll be there, Jake's going to be so jealous," he teased. "See you in a few."

Sam hung up and made her way into the living room. She plopped down on the couch next to Maxine who in return gave her a sly look.

"What are my boys up to now?" she said, removing her reading glasses.

"Nothing that I know of, _yet_ ," said Sam. "Do you care to watch Cody for a few more hours? Nate's picking me up and we're going to..." she paused. She didn't know where they were going. Nate said he had a guess but that was it. "To meet Jake and Quinn later."

Maxine waved her hand in the air, "Sure, not a problem. If you don't mind I'll make us some soup for dinner and you can warm it up when you get back, does that sound okay?"

Sam smiled back, grateful for her mother-in-law's kindness.

"That would be great," she replied. "Thank you again."

After Sam changed out of her riding clothes she waited on the front porch until Nate bumped over the bridge to pick her up.

"Wow you look nice!" he joked, opening the door for her. Sam rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his shoulder. He was taking this "date" thing too seriously.

"If you call boots and an old blouse nice then," she laughed, "thanks."

They drove for a good thirty minutes before Nate pulled onto the street he read off an address of torn notebook paper Brian gave him earlier.

"This is it," he said, turning into what looked like a vacant fairground. More trucks and cars where huddled around the back towards the track and Sam cranked her next out the window to see what was going on.

A loud speaker boomed nearby and Sam saw a crowd gathered around the track. After parking and paying her admission ticket Sam followed Nate into the grandstands. Instead of sitting in a seat he stayed on the ground level and pressed up against the fence rail. It was too crowded and Sam had a hard time seeing the track with all of the spectators. Then she noticed almost all of them were Native American, dark skinned with night black hair like Jake. _Where was she? A pow-wow?_

Nate glanced back at her and smiled then stared out again at the track.

"Those son of a guns," he was beaming with delight and Sam itched to know what he was seeing.

"They ran two counties away to do this?" he continued on.

Keeping his spot on the rail he pushed her forward in font of him up against the rails so she could see what was going on. Sam cranked her head over the fence to look.

There was too much to take in, horses and Native American bareback riders rode around the flour poured starting line as if a race where about to start. Off to the side towards the rail down from where they were standing stood another horse and handler. Each rider and handler dressed in different colors to represent their team. She counted off six teams but one in particular caught her eye and her mouth dropped open in shock.

Jake rode Witch bareback around the starting line with the other riders. His bright yellow shirt matched the one Quinn wore standing on the rail holding a bridled Chocolate Chip.

"What is _this?_ " she asked Nate in confusion.

A flag dropped before she could notice it and all six riders took off galloping bareback around the dirt track. The crowd shouted and cheered on excitedly while the group ran around the first turn. Sam could hear war drums beating nearby.

"Indian Relay Race," replied Nate. A jet black horse pulled ahead of the group as they made their way down the back stretch and turned the last corner.

Sam barely recognized Jake representing the ShoShone tribe as he led the pack and galloped full speed towards Quinn who held Chip. His hair looked wild and long without his hat and he wore shorts and tennis shoes instead of jeans and cowboy boots. Before Witch could pull up to a stop Jake hopped off her and with two fluid steps vaulted onto Chip and kicked him into gear.

Chip dashed off as three other rides galloped in, exchanging their horses for new ones and galloping back out to race.

"It's three laps," continued Nate as his eyes focused on Jake who held a good lead over the group. All of the riders carried whips and kicked their horses to catch up to the leader, except Jake. He sat content on Chip, giving him free rein and didn't pressure him for more speed, instead he watched Chip's footing and stayed level.

"I've heard about them but never been brave enough to try them." He jerked his thumb in Chip's galloping direction as they ran around the back stretch and then turned for home. "You have to be quite the horseman to ride like this."

Sam could feel the excitement in her bones. If there ever was a sport invented for Jake it would be this. He was a natural born horseman and could ride bareback. He also had the fasted horse in the county and could smoke anyone who tempted to race him. _Why did he try to hide this race from her?_ She knew he often got embarrassed by Native American heritage but Sam found it fascinating, at one point she wished she could join in the race.

Chip galloped towards Quinn who held an antsy Witch on the rail. Once again Jake vaulted smoothing off Chip and onto Witch's back again. He kicked her along and she took off like a bullet from a gun. The crowd cheered and Sam found herself cheering him on too. Four riders followed behind him but none could come close to Witch at her flat out gallop. Jake rode along and flew around the track. Sam noticed Quinn and some other handlers held stop watches to track the time and furlongs. This was a serious sport. _And quite amazing_ , she thought.

Witch ran with her ears back and barreled down the homestretch like a crazy black locomotive unable to stop. The crowd roared to life and cheered when Jake crossed the finish line first, followed by the rest seven lengths back.

Sam watched him work Witch up to a stop and patted her shoulder in praise. Her stomach got butterflies at the perfect smile he gave Quinn over the crowd and horses. He looked gorgeous sitting high and proud on Witch, she could tell he was really having fun and enjoying the praise.

"Come on," Nate said nudging her, "let's beat them back to the trailer so we can catch them red handed."

They quickly left their spot against the rail and ran through the crowd. Once they spotted the trailer Nate propped himself up against the side and leaned back nonchalantly. Sam perched herself on an upside down water bucket as they waited. Soon Jake and Quinn approached with their horses. They were grinning ear to ear and high fiving each other.

When they got to their trailer Jake stopped in his tracks and his face instantly went blank. Witch ran into the back of him and pinned her ears back at the sudden halt. They all laughed at him as Nate high fived Quinn.

"What're you guys doing here?" Quinn asked them, still smiling over their victory.

Sam jumped off the bucket and approached Witch. Normally her ears would flatten but Sam could tell she was tired from the race by the way she had light sweat flickering on her black coat.

"Oh, me and Sammy were just on a date and decided to snoop around to see what you two were schemin'," replied Nate, poking his hat up so he could read Jake's reaction. The older brothers loved to pick on him, it especially made him even more mad when they brought Sam into it.

Jake's jaw was clenched in jealously and Quinn and Nate laughed again. Sam ignored them and took the reins from Jake. She removed the bridle and slipped on Witch's halter. Witch didn't try to lash out or throw an attitude that someone besides her faithful owner was taking care of her. Sam pat her shoulder and looked up to meet Jake's eyes.

"Don't mind them," she whispered softly. "You did great!"

Jake just shrugged, still embarrassed that they'd showed up unexpected. Sam began to walk Witch out so they could get some privacy.

She giggled at his stubbornness. "Jake, you were the best rider out there. No one even got close to you. It was all so," she paused, thinking of the right word, " _amazing_. The speed, the agility, the horsemanship you displayed."

"You think so?" he asked her seriously.

She took his hand in his and they walked together leading Witch around.

"I know so," she said firmly. "You shouldn't be scared to tell me how you got the money. Why did you think I would be mad or upset?"

Jake stared up to the blue sky and replied, "I don't know, Brat. You're always worried about the ranch and we needed the money. And this isn't something I would normally do…" he drifted off.

Sam halted Witch and looked at Jake. "Don't be ashamed of your heritage. What you did today is awesome. Be proud to represent them. I'm proud of you."

He stared back at her considering her words. Before him stood a beautiful girl leading around his sweaty mare who didn't seem to mind a bit. Her words made his world stop and he wondered how he got wrapped around her finger so fast. He loved her stubborn yet spunky attitude and couldn't believe she was his. He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss.

Sam reached up to kiss him back passionately. It was true, he did make her proud. And of course instead of replying the normal way, he decided to show her instead by melting her heart.

A fake cough nearby brought them back down to Earth. Quinn and Nate stood giggling and nudging each other as Jake released Sam.

"Nice ride boys, I can't wait to tell Dad what you've been getting into," teased Nate. "But me and Sam gotta go finish our date. Does Clara's for dinner sound nice to you?" he asked her.

Sam caught Jake's dirty glance at Nate and gave a sly smile. She kind of liked how they fought over her, even though she knew it was just banter and both men knew her heart belonged to Jake. Nothing would ever change that.

"Actually your mom is making me some soup but I could always go for a milkshake," she said sweetly.

Nate grinned while walking up and offered her his arm. Sam handed Jake the lead rope to Witch and looped her arm through Nate's.

"It'd be my pleasure," he said, pulling Sam away from Jake and Witch.

Quinn burst out laughing at Jake's shocked expression and slapped a hand on Jake's shoulder, "That kid has some guts, stealing your wife right out from under your nose." He laughed again and moved back to pack the trailer.

Jake kept staring as Nate tugged Sam along gently until she looked back at him with a small smile. He smiled back too, knowing his brothers could play and tease him all they wanted to but in the long run he was the lucky one who got to go home to her every night and wake up next to her every morning. Hopefully, he silently prayed, for the rest of his life.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

The day of Jake's birthday began with pancakes and blueberry muffins for breakfast. Sam placed the tray on the table in front of a hungry looking Jake and impatient Cody. She poured herself a cup of orange juice and sat down at the table with them. She smiled at how Jake took his time cutting up Cody's breakfast into small pieces before eating his own, even if he was starving.

"You didn't have to do this, Brat," he said, tossing her a look with those mustang eyes.

"Yes I did," she argued back, taking a bite of her muffin. "It's your day and I want you to enjoy it."

"I wish I could but unfortunately I'll be in the fields with Pepper all day," replied Jake.

"Don't forget Mrs. Williams is picking up Duke today," she told him about one of their clients for horse training.

Jake nodded, "And Mr. Lantz is dropping off Cisco, I know I remembered. I'm not that old, huh?"

Sam giggled and gave him a playful shove.

"So I was thinking tonight for dinner to celebrate we could go into town or even to that steakhouse you like in Darton?" she asked.

Playing with his fork, Jake just shrugged and stared at his empty plate. "Dinner here is fine."

Sam knew not to press the issue. She understood Jake hate going out in public often because he was so shy.

"That's fine with me," she said cheerfully. "I'll make your favorite meal and cobbler."

Even though Jake tried to persuade her it wasn't necessary, Sam invited the Ely's over for dinner at five. Most of the day when by fast while Jake was out in the fields Sam and Cody finished up some barn chores then headed to town to get some ingredients for dinner. She began cooking a roast at twelve and while Cody napped she jumped in the shower quickly, wanting to look half way decent for tonight.

The party was in full swing later that night as all the Ely's and ranch hands crowded around for dinner. Sam worked hard to use her manners and host like Gram used to, although she found it challenging at times she wanted to do her best. After their bellies were full from the meal Sam lite the candles on her cobbler and chocolate pie she made while they all sang "Happy Birthday" to a slightly annoyed looking Jake. Everyone laughed at his embarrassment and his brothers made jokes.

Maxine helped Sam with the dishes while the boys gathered around in the living room. Quinn sat on the floor playing with Cody and his Tonka trucks while Luke and Dallas discussed the weather and beef market. Conversations where going every which way and it was hard for Sam to keep up when she took her seat next to Jake to open his gifts. He received great presents, ones he insisted they shouldn't have such a new pocket knife, jeans, and different shades of flannels for the winter. From Sam he received hand braided leather reins and a deep blue Navajo saddle blanket for Witch. Once again the colors caught her eye at the tack store and she knew Witch would look beautiful in it.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and thanked everyone for the gifts and for coming to dinner. The mood lightened and conversations carried on when Jake stood up and towed Sam into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked him as he let go of her arm in the kitchen.

When Jake didn't reply Sam tried again, "Did you not like your blanket or reins?"

"No that's not it, Brat. Those are great, you didn't have to do that," he replied.

"Then what is it?" Sam repeated.

"Let's go for a ride," he insisted, " _Now_."

"We can't leave the party now Jake, that's rude," she said confused.

"Wait here," he said and left her standing in the kitchen. She poked her head around the door wall to see him whispering to his mother while she gave him a happy smile back and waved her hand for him to go. He grabbed the saddle blanket and reins and slipped out of the living room.

Walking with big strides he came back through the kitchen and led her to the door.

"Come on, I can't wait to try these out," he said.

She tried to protest but gave in once he shoved his wool jacket at her and placed the brown Stetson on her head.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" she asked as they made their way to the barn.

Jake shrugged and quietly saddled up Witch while Sam saddled Ace. They rode out as the sun was begging to fade away. Sam wondered what was up and why Jake insisted they had to ride out tonight but she knew in time he would tell her. _But dog gone it she hated waiting him out,_ she thought. _Why was he acting so funny_?

They only rode for twenty minutes when they stopped on the mountain overlooking River Bend Ranch below, one of her mothers favorite trails. Jake dismounted and left Witch ground tied, walking over to a ledge to stare out at the sun going down. He looked handsome and mysterious, as if in a movie. Sam dismounted and followed, still confused as to why he was being so awkward and instant.

He kicked the dirt with his boot toe until finally looking up to meet her in the eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jake," she whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Sam, _I…_ " he started then stopped. _Why was he acting so nervous?_ Sam had never seen him so anxious before that she could ever remember.

"When Flick took you, I was scared, Sam," he confessed. "I felt like my whole world was ripped out of my reach. And when we found you," Jake gulped and Sam almost thought she saw his eyes tear up, "You could have died. What he did you to you was terrible and I never want you to go through that pain again."

Sam placed a hand over Jake's and squeezed it tight.

"I won't," she assured him.

He nodded back, "I made a vow to protect you till death do us part and I plan to honor that for the rest of my life."

Now it was her turn to tear up. She didn't know how deeply Jake cared about her. _He has always been protective, but sweet?_

"Jake," she told him back, "That's very kind but I don't need a watchdog. I'm a big girl, I can handle things by myself now."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "I ain't doing it to you annoy you, Brat."

Sam put her hands on her hips impatiently, "Then why are you doing it?"

Instead of answering Jake pulled her close to him and kissed her with such grace and passion Sam felt like she was going to faint. His big hands softly held her head so she could meet his lips back and her hands wrapped around his waist.

When he pulled away his brown mustang eyes stared intently at her and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Because," he whispered back, " _I love you._ I always have and I always will."

 _What?! Did he just say what she thought he said?_ It felt like an explosion went off in her brain and her heart jumped for joy. Jake, her best friend, her partner and her now husband just took a giant step by confessing his love to her. Sam couldn't believe her ears. She felt like crying but held back. _How long had she denied those feelings in her gut all these months they were getting closer and closer together?_

Surprising her, Jake continued, "I can't help it if I'm overprotective of you, Brat. It's just my way of showing how much I care. You've been my girl since I was three and I never want that to change. Without you my life wouldn't be worth living."

She couldn't help it when she shed a tear and responded, " _I love you too_."

As if a spark was lit, Sam jumped quickly into his arms as he picked her up off her feet. They kissed with full force Sam wrapped her legs around Jake to get closer. He held her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair while she held his head in her hands. Their lips locked in place for long moments until Sam pulled back, catching her breath. She was smitten and overcome with love for him.

Jake sat her down on her feet and gave her his lazy tom cat grin. Their eyes met and Sam knew this moment would be etched in her head forever. It was if time had stood still for their love.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, reaching into his coat pocket and withdrawing some stapled papers. He handed it over to her.

Sam looked confused while she took the pages from him. "What's _this_?"

As Sam began to read Jake just grinned back and waited for her response. "Happy birthday," he mumbled.

"But it's not my birthday?" she started then stopped.

Sam lost it and began crying at reading the documents. Written up by legal authorities were adoption papers for the rights of her brother Cody, signed at the bottom where notated on every sheet by Jacob Ely.

She looked up at Jake then at the papers and then back at Jake and again at the papers. _Was this really happening?_

"Are you serious?" she asked him, her hands shaking.

Jake just nodded and continued to grin.

"Are you sure?" she asked him again. She was in total shock. Jake was agreeing to legally adopt her brother for guardianship.

"Yeah, Brat," he replied. "I'm sure."

Sam was speechless. This man that stood before her was so mature beyond his years. In the last few months he stepped up to help her run the ranch full time and still worked hard at being a student. Throw into the mix raising a child and it wasn't all easy but Jake took it in day by day and didn't let the stress get to him. He heart felt like it was going to explode from so much love.

He pulled her close again and Sam nuzzled into his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered into his warm chest under his jacket. She didn't know what else to say she was so speechless and surprised.

Jake removed her hat and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Just promise me you won't make me take him to football or tee ball tryouts when he gets older," he teased.

Sam let out a giggle. "Maybe we can work out a deal," she said slyly.

Jake grinned back then leaned down to kiss her. Sam kissed him back and felt whole again for the first time since the tragic accident that shook her life. Jake had saved her. Just like he saved the ranch and just like he was about to save her little brother. Her breath was taken way as the sun slowly went behind the mountain top and gave off an angelic glow behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Smitten with joy, Sam rode quietly next to Jake back to the ranch in the dark. Quite a few times she would sneak a look at him, still trying to process the idea that he loved her. Jake caught her staring and all Sam could see was his bright white smile against the darkness.

Steering Ace she pondered some more. _How did she get so lucky to have this man in her life?_ Jake was always there for her, no matter what. His support and guidance physically carried her since the accident and she would be forever grateful to have him in her life. He didn't just like her as a best friend nor a wife, _he really loved her. Loved_. Jake Ely loved _her_. And she loved him back. She wasn't sure when she realized she loved him, but living with him and being closer everyday recently opened her eyes. The more she thought about it the more she realized he gave her butterflies constantly by doing little things. His lazy tom cat grin got her every time and she hated to admit it but his protectiveness could be cute every now and then.

"How long?" she asked him out loud. She blushed when he stared over at her questionably.

"How long have you _known_ you loved me?" continued Sam.

Jake shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I've always liked you, Brat. Even when you were a pesky fly at four years old."

Sam waited. And waited. "And?" she urged.

He chuckled back, "Around the time of the avalanche." He looked over and his mustang eyes blended into the dark. "I though I'd lost you buried under that snow forever. Damn near gave me a heart attack when I saw you climbing up that mountain."

Now it was her turn to chuckle at the memory. She would never forget the scared look on Jake's face when he hauled her to the top. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"I knew from that moment on no matter how horse crazy you were," he continued, "I'd be crazy for you."

Sam smiled to herself, over the moon at how sweet Jake could be.

"Your turn," he bluntly said.

Biting her lip in nervousness, Sam gripped Ace's reins tight. _When did she realize she loved Jake?_ She was quiet as she thought back over the years.

"I think the avalanche started it," she admitted "But when you went away to school it felt like some things were left unspoken."

Jake nodded in agreement and rode along, listening.

"It was the accident," continued Sam. "You spent the whole day and night with me and never left my side. Even in my darkest days you were there next to me, telling me it would be alright when I was convinced it wouldn't be."

She looked over and tried to meet his eyes but it was too dark. "I didn't know it, but I loved you then."

Jake rode Witch closer until they were butting knees. He reached over and held her hand as they crossed over the bridge into the ranch. Sam knew in her heart no more words were needed to be spoken out loud, they both loved each other deeply by their silent language. She was surprised at how Jake spoke up first to admit his love for her. They both were equally shy and it must have taken a lot of gut for him to tell her these feelings he'd been holding back. Even with the cold night wind hitting her face she felt warm at his touch.

They silently untracked their horses and walked and hand and hand back to the house. Most of their company was gone except Maxine and Quinn. Sam and Jake walked into the the living room to find Quinn holding a sleeping Cody in his arms wrapped in a blanket. Quinn gave them his typical daredevil smile at the sight he was giving them.

"Sorry, Jake, I think you've been replaced," chuckled Maxine as she slipped her coat on.

Jake's lips twitched up into a small smile as Quinn quietly handed Cody over to his brother.

"Take care of this one," he said to Jake. "He's going to be a handful like me one day."

Sam rolled her eyes playing along and thanked both of them for coming to the party. Maxine hugged them each goodbye and gave Cody a kiss on the forehead as he slept.

"Happy Birthday, Baby Bear," Quinn said ruffling Jake's hair before dashing out reach. He smiled back at Jake, knowing there was nothing he could do back since he had Cody in his arms. Jake swore under his breath.

"Still younger than you'll ever be," Jake mumbled back.

After the taunting was over both Ely's left and Sam gave a sigh of relief. _What an overwhelming and emotional day_ , she thought. She had cooked, cleaned, hosted Jake's party, and discovered not only did Jake plan on adopting Cody but _also_ that he loved her. _Jake loved her_. She had to repeat it to herself a million times in the last hour to believe it was true. All those small moments leading up to this proved to her there was a connection there, stronger than their friendship. _Would this new revelation test their trust and relationship they had with one another?_

On cue of the bad thoughts creeping in the back of her mind, Jake snuck his arm around her waist and pulled her close against his chest. In one arm he held a sleeping Cody and in another he held a small Sam. She hugged him back and rested her head against him.

"Everything's going to be alright, Brat," he whispered to only her.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up to meet his dark eyes. "I know it will be, I have you," replied Sam.

"Forever," he said, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered to him softly.

"I love you _more_ ," he replied back.

Sam looked at Cody sleeping peacefully in Jake's arm. She looked back at Jake and all over again she was overcome at how handsome he was. _How did she get so lucky to have him in her life?_ Sam could only think of one word to describe it as they held each other there in the living room and she felt comforted by the warmth; _blessed_.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

The month of November brought hardships and struggle to Sam's world. Flick's trial had already begun and she was called to testify her story against him on the fourth day. Before going to court she paced around the kitchen nervously. Jake just walked down the steps followed by Cody who took them one at a time toddler style. Jake stopped in the door frame while Cody ran on into sam's arms.

"No need to be nervous, Brat," said Jake, attempting to cool his wife's anxiety.

Sam gave Cody his juice and looked up at Jake. Her hands were shaking and she felt sick to her stomach. The thought of seeing Flick again had her terrified although she tried not to show it in front of Jake. _But she had the right to be scared after what he put her through_ , she thought. Flick was a terrible, evil monster who deserved to be locked away in prison forever where he could never hurt her or an animal again.

When she didn't replay Jake took a step, closing in the gap between them. He gently held her head with his large hands and brushed back her bangs back from her face.

"He can't hurt you again," he whispered. "I won't let him, Sam. _Do you understand_?"

Sam nodded her head and wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't know if I can do this," she said.

Jake pulled her closer, "I know you can. You're the toughest girl I know. You're giving those horses you saved a voice they don't have."

Meeting Jake's gentle mustang eyes, Sam pondered it over. _It was true_ , she wasn't doing this for herself, she was speaking out for the horses. She was only nervous because she was shy and hated the thought of flashing back to that day, reliving every torturous moment step by step to the courtroom. The thought made her sick again and said a small prayer everything would go smooth.

"You're right. I'm doing it for them," she sighed back heavily. "Let's get going."

Thankful for Jake's short but sweet pep talk they loaded down in the truck and headed for the courthouse in town. She was surprised to see so many reporters there itching to get a story of what happened. Sam knew the kidnapping and theft had been in the paper but she tried her best to ignore it when she saw it. Word travelled fast in Darton.

Once they were seated next to Jake's big family Sam watched as the lawyers and judge took their seats. Her necked craned around to take everyone in until she saw him, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit being led in by a bailiff. Her body instantly shivered and she bit her bottom lip. A firm arm went around her shoulder and it squeezed her lightly. Jake didn't stare at her, instead keeping his eye on the back of Flick's head, he comforted Sam by letting her know he was here and she would be safe with him.

After listening intently to the attorney's opening statements Sam became nervous while evidence was presented along with witnesses. Sheriff Ballard was first, answering each question the defense and prosecution had honestly and without a blink. Preston was next and even though he was still using a cane to get around he spoke louder and more serious than expected. Sam cringed as Preston revisited the actions that took place that day and the horrors he went though. _He could have died_ , Sam thought. _They were both lucky to be alive_. Both testified against Flick and Sam could only hope she sounded as strong as their voices were.

When she was called to the stand Jake squeezed her hand leaned down to kiss her forehead. Cody sat on Jake's lap while she gave them one last nervous look and made her way up to the front of the court room. Once sworn in she sat seated right across from her enemy, _Flick_. To her he looked disgruntled and as if jail had made him age ten years. He met Sam in the eyes and she had to look away towards the lawyers once they approached. They asked her in depth questions Sam didn't expect but she answered honestly and truthfully to each one. Fidgeting under all the stares, she described how her goal was to save the horses and locate Preston. She felt confident until they got to the point of Sam waking up after being knocked out. Hesitating with each answer to keep her strength, Sam described the horrible shackles she was caged in and how Flick was inches close to having his way with her. She repeated all the words she told him and all the words he said back to her. At this she began to cry at the painfully memory of that day when she thought she was going to get raped or die. Her heart ached at the thought and she looked down at her hands in her lap with shame. She didn't need to look up to know Jake was staring at her with the saddest brown eyes she would ever see or that Flick's blue ones were hanging on to her every word with anger. The lawyer handed Sam a tissue and urged her to continue. Honestly as she could she explained to the court room just how terrified she was for her life and how she held a gun to Flick. Her instincts kicked in and she described how she wanted to live for her life.

After the defense team grilled her with more aggresive questions Sam was relieved to step off the stand and quickly into the arms of Jake.

 _His heart ached for her._ He knew this day was going to be rough, like opening a fresh wound but he didn't know it would be this bad. Hearing Sam's encounter again more in depth made his heart break but his blood boil with anger at the man sitting across from her. Had he not met up with the sheriff that day Jake knew Flick would be a dead man when he found him. _Why had this happened,_ he thought to himself while rocking Cody in his lap. He knew she was already going through enough with the death of her parents but that this would only add more stress to her life. _How much pressure and heartache could she take?_

Back in her seat under Jake's strong arm each of the Ely men gave Sam a satisfying nod letting her know that she did good. Embarrassment settled in when she assumed all eyes were on her. But instead she straighten in her seat and leaned in as close as she could to Jake. Closing arguments were brought forth and before she knew it the jury was out to deliberate. The judge breaked for a recess since it could be hours or even tomorrow before they reached a verdict.

It look a little more than one hour for a the jury to reach a verdict. Curtis Flicklinger was sentenced to fifty five years to life and found guilty on all charges of extortion, theft, kidnapping, and assault. Sam let the breath of air our she'd been holding while the judge made the announcement. Her eyes looked tired when she met jake's. The past four days leading up to this really made her anxious to get it over with.

Flick was shuffled away for good and Sam silently prayed this would be the last time she ever saw him. Now he couldn't hurt anyone and especially the horses. _Maybe things would get better now,_ she thought to herself as they exited the court room. She was met with smiles and handshakes from people she barely knew. Preston hugged her and Sheriff Ballard gave her a wink before stepping out of the crowd. Surprisingly Jake's brothers each gave her hugs or " _atta girl_ " pats on the back and for once this week she felt her confidence boost back up.

After a celebration late lunch at Clara's, Jake and Sam went home after an exhausting day. But the day wasn't over for Jake. The first rule of ranching was there were no off days and he took that to heart. He let Sam be in the house to calm down while he worked on some horses and moved some winter hay up in the barn. Thoughts clouded his brain while he worked. He was happy Flick was put away for good but angry at the pain he'd caused Sam to bare. He regretted ever leaving her that day. _Why did he go?_ She was his wife, _she needed him_. On the other side he knew she was strong and stubborn but he hated the thought of her being alone with Flick. _She could handle herself but in situations like that?_ It was just too risky for him to image. The cold wind blew and he pulled his wool coat tighter against his neck. He needed to build a fire this evening, _maybe that would help Sam relax more_ , he pondered.

It worked, well for a little while at least. Once they were finished with dinner Sam and Jake cuddled on the couch by the fire after Cody went to bed. He had snuck in some schoolwork before they ate so he was caught up but exhausted from the day's events. As soon as Sam tucked herself quietly under his arm he instantly fell asleep.

He wasn't sure what woke him up in the middle of the night. Perhaps it was the wind blowing wildly against the farmhouse shutters. Or maybe it was the coldness in the room from the fire that had died out. But either way, Sam was gone. Shooting up like a rocket, he threw on his coat and slipped on his old boots. Instead of turning on the porch light he snuck out into the darkness of the front porch. His heartbeats slowed once he saw her sitting on a rock down by the river. A silver stallion stood over her while she braided his blowing mane. Sam was dressed in a short nightgown, a light jacket, and her favorite pair of cowboy boots. Jake approached slowly as to not startle the stallion. When he was within twenty yards of the river the Phantom snorted a challenge to him and nuzzled Sam. In a blink he gave a shrill and dashed out of the river and disappeared across the hillside.

Sam sat still on the rock and hugged her knees for comfort. Jake approached her slowly as if she were a skittish horse.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him softly.

Jake took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "You'll freeze to death if you don't get inside soon, Samantha," he warned.

She nodded back in understanding, "I just _had_ to see him. To make sure he was alright. I haven't seen him since…." She drifted off, both she and Jake knowing exactly when the last time she saw the silver stud was. _When Flick captured him._ But that was almost a few months ago and the stallion had stayed out of sight since then.

Jake gave her a moment and squatted down next to her. "He remembers you. You saved his life. It just took some time for his trust to come around, that's all."

"He'll have those painfully memories the rest of his life," she said sadly. "He'll be emotionally scarred and I have to prove to him he can still trust me."

Considering her words Jake grabbed Sam's cold hands in his. Just like the Phantom she too would be emotionally scarred with everything that had happened this summer and Jake knew that was something that connected her bond with the horse even stronger. There was no breaking those two up.

"Sam," he whispered to her. "I'm proud of you for standing up in the trial like you did today."

She pulled Jake's jacket tighter around her body and shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I only did it for the horse so he could never harm then again."

Jake hmm'd to himself and pulled her closer to him. "You know why I love you so much?" he asked her.

Sam shook her head " _no_ " and wondered where Jake was going with this.

" 'Cause you're a fighter. You never give up or give in," he said. "When I saw life push down off your feet you got up and became stronger than I thought you already were. I'm proud to call you my best friend and my wife for standing up for what you believe in, even if it was for some loco stallion."

Sam was speechless and wrapped Jake up in a hug. She kissed him passionately on the lips cradled herself perfectly between his arms. _How on Earth did she get so lucky to have this kind gentle man in her life?_ He always knew what to say to make her feel better and soothe her soul. She adored him. No, she _loved_ him with all of her heart.

She pulled back her head from his chest and looked up at him. "So you _do_ like my strong-willed stubborn side?"

Jake chuckled and lifted her up off her feet. He carried her back towards the house and she wrapped her legs around his waist while clinging to his neck.

"Guess so," he replied. "Ain't nothing going to stop a stubborn Forster once their mind is made up."

Sam kissed him and giggled back, "Oh, my mind is already made up about you, Cowboy."

Jake flashed his white grin in the dark and Sam's heart melted all over.

"And what's that?" he asked, intrigued.

"That I want you for the rest of my life," she said innocently. "I love you, Jake."

Jake couldn't resist kissing her softly and soon carried her up to the house where their lips never parted and he held her all through the night, not once letting her go.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Snowflakes danced on the playa while Sam clung low to Ace's neck. The small little gelding galloped across the frozen ground and tossed his head, happy to be out of the barn since the weekend. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and even though she knew it be a rough one without her family, she was eager to get War Drum Flats where he best friend awaited her company. Jen was home for the holiday and Sam couldn't wait to catch up.

A tall yellow horse pranced in place as Sam pulled Ace up to a stop next to her. He snorted and touched noses with Jen's high strung palomino Silly.

"See boy," she told Ace, "I told you she'd be here. He missed Silly."

"And I missed you!" Jen exclaimed. She leaned out of her saddle and gave Sam a hug. Sam hugged her back through the thick layer of jackets. Both girls were bundled from head to toe in winter gear.

"I missed you, too, Jen," replied Sam. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," said Jen, pushed her glasses up further to her nose. They began walking their horses around in silence before she spoke up again. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. Tell me all about what happened with that creeper Flick."

Sam gave her a vague rundown of what happened and how Flick ended up behind bars. Jen itched with excitement but Sam could tell there was a look of sadness in her eyes.

"But you're okay?" she asked after Sam had finished the saga.

Sam nodded back, "Yeah, I think so. I still have nightmares. Well honestly I still have nightmares about everything. That and the accident."

She was happy Jen was here to listen, she knew she could tell Jake everything but Jen's reactions were more sincere.

Jen lightly flipped a blonde braid over her shoulder. "Understandable, I just can't believe him. What a creep!"

Sam gave a giggle at Jen's sudden outburst. This was the Jen she loved and knew. And had missed having around.

"I mean," she continued, "What type of man does that? A monster, a sick monster that's who," she ranted.

Sam held up her hands, "Down girl, it's okay now. He can never hurt me or the horses again."

"Thank goodness for that," said Jen. "And you held a gun to him? My little shy Samantha? Since when did you turn into such a badass?"

"Just slightly crazy," Sam corrected. "I lost all composure when I saw Jake though," she looked around the playa and wondered what Jake was doing now. Tomorrow they would be going to his family's ranch for Thanksgiving, a tradition she normally spent at home with her family. The feeling in her gut wouldn't go away the more she thought about missing them.

"I bet he almost had kittens when he got to you," continued Jen. "How is that going?"

Sam gave a small smile, "Good, actually. It's getting pretty serious," she blushed.

Jen squealed with delight but shook her head, "That dog, Ely. I knew I had him figured out since day one."

When Sam shrugged sheepishly, Jen prodded her for more details, "… _And?_ "

"And I really like him,," Sam said shyly. Jen couldn't contain the grin that lit up her face as Sam looked over to meet her gaze. "Ok, I admit it. You told me so, you were right. _I love him_. It just took us a while to realize it."

Jen kept the satisfying grin and reached down to pet Silly's silky white mane. "That's because you're too stubborn and he's too shy. I think everyone knew deep down you guys would end up together. Even your dad and Gram probably knew."

Thinking it over in her head Sam wondered how her father and grandmother would react. Surely her dad would know there was no better man more perfect for her than Jake. He had always been a hard worker and that's something Wyatt admired about him.

Ace gave her a small crow hop to remind her he was still there poking along through the frozen desert floor. Sam reached down and rubbed the white freeze brand on his neck.

"What about you and Ryan?" she asked Jen.

Jen shrugged back, "We're fine. Nothing has changed besides the fact that I'm always studying and he's always on the phone talking to 'business partners'." She held her fingers up in quotations and it left Sam wondering what more there was to the story.

"He's thinking about leaving the ranch," she said sadly.

" _What_?" Sam gasped. "What about you? And your parents? Didn't they split the ranch with him?"

Nodding so fast a braid flipped behind her shoulder, Jen continued, "Dad has offered to buy the ranch back now that the breeding program has turned into a huge success. Harmony Ranch will be a back to full time operation of cattle and breeding program. Ryan had really let the cattle side of business down. He isn't keeping his promises he first made when they agreed to all of this."

Sam took in Jen's words lightly. She never cared for Linc Slocum's son. He'd played her before over an Appaloosa colt and from then on out she always made sure she was on alert anytime she was around him. That didn't change the fact that her best friend had been dating him for a little over a year. Sam would keep her thoughts and comments to herself on what she thought about Ryan when she was around Jen.

"He'll figure it out," Sam said, hoping to cheer Jen up. "You two have been through a lot."

Jen just shrugged and pulled her coat tighter against the wind. "I'd like to say I agree but I'm not so sure right now. I've been so busy with school I barely have to talk to him and when I do come home he blows me off to make plans in town. He's testing my patience."

She leaned over her saddle and looked Sam right in the eyes. Sam couldn't help but to notice how sad Jen looked just by talking about Ryan. Before she was excited to be home and was itching to tell Sam all about school. Now her best friend held the look of exhaustion and defeat.

"I wish I had what you and Jake have," Jen said softly. "There's no denying you two have a strong connection ever since you were little kids. It's rare to find someone so special like that."

Sam felt the comment tug at her heartstrings. _Jen was right_ , she was lucky to have found her soulmate at three years old. _But this was just the beginning of the their real relationship, what if it didn't turn out like a fairy tale as Jen expected?_ _Was she mad or envious Sam was gifted a hardworking man compared to Ryan?_ She couldn't decide if Jen's words were on the fine line between jealousy or the painful truth so she decided to pull a Jake Ely move and remain silent, riding along shivering against the cold.

Later the next morning Jake woke her up before the five thirty alarm she had set. She peeked an eye open and saw him shirtless, pulling on a pair of jeans over his long johns. Even though they shared the same room and slept together in clothing very thin, she still couldn't get used to seeing him so bare all the time. He often felt comfortable in boxer briefs or athletic shorts and always slept shirtless. Meanwhile Sam wore her old nightgowns or boxer shorts to bed. Even in the darkness he looked handsome in every way imaginable.

"Come on, Brat," he said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Time to get up."

Sam grumbled and pulled the covers back over her head. _What was she thinking agreeing to help Jake do his chores all day before their Thanksgiving feast at the Ely's?_ Thanksgiving. A time to celebrate with family. _Family that was no longer here_. That is why she agreed to spend all day on the range with Jake, to keep her mind away from home where he family no longer was. Gram wouldn't be in the kitchen baking since sun up. Dad wouldn't be carving the turkey like he did every year and Brynna wouldn't be smiling at his side holding an almost three year old Cody. The pain was to much to bare so she volunteered so spend the day with Jake, out in the pastures sorting stock and checking fence rows.

At first he was surprised but when Dallas spoke up and volunteered to watch Cody on his "rest day" around the ranch, Jake didn't have an excuse to say no.

Before they rode out he made sure she was bundled up in three layers and wore a scarf along with her hat. She crossed her arms and pouted like a child, assuring him she would be warm but an hour into riding she wished she had put another flannel on under the hoody and jacket. Every so often they stopped to mend a hole in the fence line but rarely spoke a word. Even though her fingers were frozen she couldn't imagine how much harder this would be come December and January when temperatures plummeted. _How did her father work so hard in the bitter cold every winter?_ He did it just to provide for his family. Sam's heart sank. She was weak and often times complained about her chores around the ranch. Taking a mental note she swore to herself to do better for the ranch, to keep it alive and running for as long as she most possibly could. That was the main goal in life. Her next goal was to…

"Y'okay?" Jake's small and short question brought her attention back down to Earth. He handed her the fencing supplies and mounted Witch.

Sam nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jake waited. And waited. They rode along until finally he gave in, "What's on your mind then that's got you so tense?"

She frowned and met his eyes, "What makes you say a fool thing like that?"

Shrugging, Jake moved his stare to the cattle nearby. "I ain't no horse whisperer but even your cow pony can feel the uneasy way you're jerking those reins."

Ace let out a huff of cold air. Sam reached down and patted his neck, "Sorry boy," she told him.

"Alright," Sam replied. "To be honest I'm just wondering how you or my dad and even your dad does this year after year in the cold. Next I'm thinking about how much of a sissy I am for being cold when winter isn't even completely here yet. And lastly, I suck at running the ranch. My father would be ashamed."

She hung her head and hated herself for admitting it all to Jake, but like ususal he was the only one who would listen to her secrets. Or more so, she blabbed them to.

Jake tipped his hat up after considering her words, "You're doing good, Brat. Ranching's hard work. It's even harder when you're," he paused trying to think of the right words, "trying to raise a family."

The comment caught Sam's attention. _Did Jake imply he wanted to start a family with her? Or was already by helping to raise Cody?_

She figured it was the latter when the words whispered from out of her mouth too quickly before she could think, " _You_ are my family."

He rode Witch closer and reached down pulling Ace to a stop.

"And you're mine, too, Sam," he said. She looked up to meet his soft brown mustang eyes.

"I know it's going to be rough but we can do this, just like our parents have done for generations," he continued. "You can trust me, I won't let anything bad happen to it. I want to help you run it, not run it by myself."

"Well you're doing a good job," she told him back. "Better than I ever could have done alone."

He gave her that lazy tom cat grin that made her go crazy for him, "I look at it this way; you've bossed me about this long in my life since we were kids I might as well let you continue, Princess."

Sam narrowed her eyes but couldn't help to smile at his joke. "You wouldn't like me any other way."

Jake rolled his eyes and Sam bit her lip, holding back a giggle.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

The Ely's old rock house was packed full Thanksgiving night as they all got ready to sit down for a feast of turkey, ham, stuffing, and much more. Sam helped Maxine prepare the food while Jake and Cody sat in the full living room with the rest of the Ely men, including Jake's grandfather Mac Ely. Mac was full blooded Shoshone Native American and often wove stories of old traditional Indian ways. Sam had always been intrigued about Mac but Jake was more skeptical of the stories he told.

Jake concentrated on helping Cody place some blocks into a puzzle while the rest of the men discussed the weather and beef sales, as usual.

Mac cleared his throat, watching Jake with the child. "Jacob, I hear you ran in a local relay race?"

Jake looked up to meet his grandfathers stare and nodded back. "Yessir," he replied back shyly. He hated having all eyes on him.

"He didn't just run," replied Quinn. "He ran fast. He beat three other tribes. Witch and Chip smoked them!" He bragged.

Brian chimed in as well, "It was amazing, Grandfather."

Mac nodded and gave a small smile, "Your Shoshone forefathers would be proud you represented them." He placed a large hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Thanks," replied Jake uneasy, brushing off the compliment.

"Maybe one day he too will ride as spirited as you do," Mac said, raising a frail finger to point at Cody.

Jake watched Cody fumbled with a piece of the puzzle. The thought scared him. _Would Cody grow up to be as wild and carefree as Jake had been around horses? Of course he planned on teaching the boy the ranching ways as Wyatt would have wanted but a horseman like him?_ Jake knew he would be proud if he could ever parent that well but only time would tell.

Mac chuckled when Jake didn't respond, lost in thought. "Or perhaps there will be another chance down the road," he said as Sam walked into the room, drying her hands on her apron.

Jake looked at his grandfather then back again at Sam. They made eye contact for one second before he turned away, blushing. _Was his grandfather a mind reader?_ Jake couldn't imagine Sam pregnant, if that's what his grandfather was implying. She had enough on her plate as it was and he knew it would be that way for awhile.

"Not anytime soon," he told Mac softly.

Maxine appeared next to Sam in the doorway. "Dinner's ready, come on' boys."

The table was full of laughter but Sam kept to herself during the dinner, often times catching a gaze from Jake across the table. Quinn told stories of his college life and Adam discussed the new lines of kayaks they were getting in at his tour job. Sam could tell Maxine was pleased that most of her men were all together for the holiday by the quaint smile she gave off, chiming in every now and then to ask questions. Sam was thankful that Cody would get to be raised around this good family. They were all so nice to take her under their wing after the accident and she was beginning to feel like this was her second home. The Ely boys were like her brothers and was happy to joke along with them during dinner. Their easiness made her take her mind off the lonely feeling she had in her gut from missing her family.

During dessert Luke took one bite of his pumpkin pie right as the pager went off, sounding an alarm and all voices automatically quit talking. Maxine frowned and Sam bit her lip in nervousness. She looked across the table at Jake who waited for his father's signal. She couldn't remember the last time Jake went on a volunteer fire run with his brothers, maybe over a month ago or more.

Luke listed to the dispatch before placing his napkin on the table and quickly excusing himself from dinner.

"Big barn fire outside of Darton on the other side of town," he said. He looked down to meet the young boys faces. "I understand it's Thanksgiving and if you want to stay to enjoy this lovely dessert Sam and Maxine prepared that's fine but I need at least two to help man the hose. The next county over is on their way now."

Sam's heart sunk as Jake stood up first. "Let's go," he said sharply, taking big steps to get his coat on fastly.

"I'm in," said Brian.

"Me too," replied Quinn. They both jumped up from the table, each going to Maxine to kiss her on the forehead.

Adam rolled his eyes and pushed his plate away from him. "Alright, alright. Let's all go." Seth and Adam thanked their mother for dinner and Luke came back to her, saying his goodbyes.

Sam followed Jake like a puppy dog before he spun around so fast he had to grab her shoulders from knocking her off her feet.

The other boys grabbed their gear behind Jake as he met her eyes.

"I'll be home before you know it," he told her, brushing back the bangs on her forehead.

Sam gently grabbed his face with her small hands, "Please come back to me."

Jake kissed her then gave her a quick firm hug. " _I will_ , Brat. I promise."

He winked then stepped around her heading for the door. Each Ely brother followed him, Quinn kissing her on the cheek and Brian fluffing her hair as they went by.

"We'll take care of your boy, Sammy," hollered Quinn as the piled out of the house. "Don't you worry."

Sam hugged her sides as she, Maxine, Cody, and Mac were left with a large mess of dishes to clean up, assuring them they'd be here for the rest of the night.

It was after one am when Jake woke her up. Sam glanced around, startled by the darkness. Last night when she got home she tucked Cody and checked the horses before bed. After pacing about the living room restless worried about Jake she finally fell asleep after eleven.

Jake hushed her when she began to sit up.

"Is that my shirt, Brat?" he asked as a smile danced across his face.

Sam blushed and remembered how lonely she was when she got home. She longed for him and wanted to feel comfortable wrapped up in his smell. It hung mid thigh and Sam realized she was so lazy she forgot to put on bottoms.

"Yes," she explained. "I missed you."

Jake sat down on the bed next to her and Sam realized he was only in a towel, his hair freshly shampooed wet hanging loosely. The hallway light reflected the outline of his strong arms and chiseled abs. _He didn't know just how handsome he was_ , she thought.

Blindly, she crawled over to him until she was straddling his lap. Her wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Jake's large hands rested on her thighs before slowly pulling his lips away from hers. Sam followed, aching to taste him, aching to feel him touch her skin.

"Don't leave me again," she begged. "What if you don't come back?"

Jake held her tighter. Being a firefighter really made her nervous, even if he was only a volunteer, not full time. Jake hated to make her worry but felt it was a duty he had to stand by, "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll always come back to you."

"How can you be so sure? You have no idea how worried I get when you go on those calls," she replied back in a serious tone.

Jake grabbed her chin and gently pulled her face up to meet his. Sam breathed in his fresh clean smell and wanted to cave right there in his arms.

"I do know," he said gently, "I will always come home to you. For the rest of my life, Samantha."

Sam couldn't resist kissing him as soon as the delicate words left his mouth. Wrapping her hands in his hair, she pressed closer to him and rested her forehead against his.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Watching out the window of the farmhouse, Sam saw Jake's old truck and horse trailer bump over the bridge and into the ranch yard. Before he could put it into park Sam was running out the front door to greet him. _He'd been gone two days too long,_ she thought as she ran smiling to meet him.

Jake got out of the truck and put on his hat. Sam hugged his large body and he kissed her forehead. When she didn't let go he chuckled to himself.

"Come on, Brat. Let go," he said. Sam could tell he secretly liked the affection and smiled looking up at him.

"You were gone too long," she said back.

Jake shrugged and looked around the ranch yard. "Everything okay without me?"

Sam nodded in reply, "I rode the range with Pepper yesterday before he headed home for the holidays. No broken bones, no kidnapping," she joked.

Jake didn't budge at her teasing and Sam wondered if he wasn't as excited to see her as she was him.

When he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily Sam took a step back.

"How was the cattle sale?" she asked eagerly. Jake was acting like a skittish horse, not the husband she longed for the past two nights.

He took a moment to answer and Sam grew frustrated waiting him out.

" _Well_ ," he started honestly. "It, _uh_ , defiantly was a kill pen."

Sam knew that most sales or auctions the animals was likely to end up in a slaughterhouse, horses including. But Jake was sent on a mission by Dallas to get a few new bulls for their breeding program next year.

A weak nicker came from the trailer, catching Sam's attention.

"Do new bulls sound like horses?" she joked and began to walk back to the trailer before Jake softly grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Samantha, I..." he began.

"I told you we can't take on any more client horses until we return the ones we have trained," she threatened.

Jake shook his head, "It's not that."

She threw her hands up in frustration. _So much for missing him_ , she thought. _Why was he acting so weird?_

"Sam," said Jake. "There's something you should know."

Sam waited. _And waited._ "Just spit it out, Jake!"

Jake led her around to the back end of the trailer and squeezed her hand through his gloves. "It's better if I show you."

Sam watched as he unlocked the metal doors and swung it open. Inside stood a starved and frail tri colored buskin paint gelding. Her heart sank to her stomach and she almost dropped to her knees. Her dad's old roping horse Banjo hung his head and flicked his tail in boredom. She opened her mouth to speak but all that could come out was a gasp of horror.

Speechless, Jake rested a large hand on her back to steadying her.

Without speaking he motioned for her to step back as he led the gelding off the trailer and into the sunlight. Even as a cold sharp wind blew Sam felt numb to her surroundings. Tears fell from her face while Jake led him in a small circle. Banjo didn't even pick up his ears nor whinny about to the other horse calling in the ten acre pasture. A few years ago, before her father regretfully sold him, Banjo was full of life and always on alert. She could recall how often Wyatt said Banjo was one of the best horses he ever owned. Jake and her father put a lot of miles on training him from roping to ranching, he was versatile and worth more than he looked now.

"I overheard some guys talking about him at the sale," Jake broke into her thoughts. "He was leased on the rodeo circuit in Oklahoma before being brought back to Nevada. Somewhere after that he was sold off and trucked around."

 _No wonder Jake was acting nervous_ , she thought. He found her father's prized roping horse starved and on the verge of being sold to a slaughterhouse. He must have felt the same way she did, like they'd seen a _ghost_.

"Banjo," she whispered and slowly approached him. "What happened to you, boy?" Once she was close enough she held out a palm for him to sniff. Instead, he threw his head up high in fear and his eyes rolled back showing white. Sam pulled her hand back sharply but not before the startled horse began to pull awake from Jake.

Being the horseman that he was, Jake let the horse pull a little before speaking softly in words Sam couldn't even hear. She stepped back to let Jake concentrate while he focused on the spooked horse.

Sam bit her lip in nervousness. "Sorry," she said once Jake calmed the gelding down. "I thought…" She trailed off. This horse was a dead broke horse, there was no reason he should be spooking at a human _unless_ …

Jake met her eyes under the brim of his hat and it was as if they were reading each other minds.

"You think he was abused?" she asked him.

Jake nodded in response. "Pretty bad. It took me a long time to get him out of the sale pen and into the trailer. Wouldn't let a soul touch him."

 _Except Jake,_ she thought. He was a natural born horseman and could read a horse like a book. His bond and ability to soothe horses still amazed her to this day. Her heart broke at the thought of Banjo's last few years and what abuse they entailed. She ached to comfort the horse but both she and Jake knew Banjo wouldn't be ready for that yet. It would take time, _a lot of time to heal,_ Sam thought.

She let out the breath she was sucking in, "Poor guy, I'll go get a stall ready for him. Will Tempest's old stall do?"

Nodding in agreement, Jake walked the skinny gelding around the ranch yard while Sam prepped the stall. Once he was comfortable and settled in, Sam and Jake watched from the outside of the door. Banjo faced the corner and didn't touch his hay or water.

"Let's let him be," Jake said, tugging at Sam's arm.

They walked back to the house as snow began to fall. Sam hugged her sides, still feeling numb to the whole situation.

"I still can't believe you found him," she said to Jake. "Thanks for bringing him home."

Jake opened the front door for her and she was greeted by warm heat and a playful Cougar.

"It wasn't my plan nor in the budget but I did get the bulls Dallas was hoping for," replied Jake. "Seth hauled them home for me and he's bringing them by tomorrow."

They removed their hats and jackets and snuggled up on the couch by the fireplace. Sam checked the baby monitor and saw Cody taking his mid afternoon nap. She laid her head down on Jake's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," she said.

Jake looked down and kissed her forehead. "I was only gone two days, Brat."

"I know," Sam said, looking up to meet his soft brown eyes. "It was too long."

Jake chuckled then got quiet. "Did you see your horse?"

Sam knew he was talking about the Phantom. It was true she couldn't sleep and only went down to the river once but after twenty minutes she was getting too cold to wait for the stallion. The night was so quiet not even the horses in the ten acre pasture stirred. She hated that he hasn't come to see in her in a few weeks but knew last night wasn't meant to be.

"Not quite," she replied.

Jake just nodded and Sam leaned over to kiss him. Their lips met passionately for a few moments before she pulled away slowly, letting them linger.

"What was that for?" he asked with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Sam scooted closer to him and breathed in his familiar leather smell. "A _thank you._ For rescuing Banjo."

Jake pulled her closer and held her tight. They both relaxed against the warmth of the fire burning nearby.

"I had to," he replied after a few silent minutes. "He was the first horse I helped train with your father. I learned a lot of training techniques that helped me get to where I am now. I owed it to him."

Nodding in agreement against his chest, Sam knew he was right. Her father taught many life lessons and this was just an example of one he left behind. He taught Jake everything there is to know about horsemanship and ranching. She wanted to carry on his legacy and knew Jake was the person to share that journey with. They both owed her father that much.


	31. Chapter 31

_**WOW! Is all i can say at all the love and comments i see from you loyal fans :) i'm very very sorry for the delay and i've very sorry if this starts off slow, so, to make up for it i'm posting five, yes FIVE chapters for you! Enjoy and happy reading :) !**_

Chapter 31:

The sun glistened off the snow so bright Sam had to shade her eyes from it. Across from her in the ten acre pasture horses snorted and pawed their way through it, searching for any bit of greenery they could nibble at. She shivered under her thick layers and made her way into the barn. Perching on top of a hay bale, she hauled herself up to the stall and peeked inside. Banjo sat facing the corner of his stall, his hay and water hardly touched. Although they'd only had him a few weeks, he had gained little weight and progressed slower than she expected.

Her heart broke at the sight. "You have to eat, good boy," she urged.

When the horse didn't look up she climbed down from the bale and opened the stall door. The Paint's ears went back and she could see the corner of his eyes focusing on her. She removed a treat from her pocket and slowly held it out to him.

"Give this a try," she whispered, taking a step towards him.

Banjo turned his back towards her and pinned his ears against his head. When she saw the whites of his eyes roll back and his teeth bared in fear she felt herself being quickly tugged out of the stall seconds before the horse swung his neck around to bite out.

Jake shut the door behind him and met Sam in the eyes. He didn't speak but gave her a look like a parent gives a child when they're caught red handed in the cookie jar.

"I'm just trying to help," she explained.

Jake shook his head, "Brat, I've told you before-"

" _'These things take time_ '", she repeated his words, having heard Jake tell her this a million and one times in the last few weeks.

" _But_ ," she continued, peeking over the stall door behind him, "We've given him time and space. Nothing is working."

"He needs time to trust us, Sam," Jake told her softly. "It won't happen overnight."

She gave a heavy sigh and knew he was right. This type of damage done to a horse could take months or even years to ease. She couldn't let her impatience interrupt their training to heal him.

"I'll put him out in the corral tomorrow with Tempest to see how he does," Jake continued. "We can give them a few hours then bring them in before we go to the party."

Sam nodded in agreement to his plan and thought about the party. Tomorrow was Christmas and she hoped to keep the day as normal as possible. It would be the first Christmas she would experience without her Gram, father, and Brynna. There was no doubt it would be a rough one but she didn't want to think about that right now. The thoughts of an empty house made her sad and tearful. Earlier in the week she explained to Jake she wanted to keep the day simple, perhaps by riding out on the range with their horses and Cody then relaxing until the Ely Family Christmas party kicked off at six.

"Sounds good," she told him. Avoiding eye contact, she made her way out of the barn and heard Jake following quietly behind her. "I'm running into town to get some chicken feed and last minute ingredients for the party."

"I'll drive," he offered, hopping in the truck to warm it up while Sam dressed Cody in his coat and hat.

They drove quietly down the two lane highway, not even the guitar sounds coming from radio could fill the space between them. Jake glanced over at Sam a few times but she didn't return the glance. Instead she stared out across the snow covered playa, searching for the Phantom.

"Everything 'kay?" he asked her quietly.

Without glancing back to meet his brown mustang eyes she nodded, "I just need to make a quick stop by the cemetery before we run errands."

It clicked in Jake's head at that moment as to why she was acting so nervous this morning. Going to the graves of her loved ones was not something he looked forward to doing, he hated to see her cry but knew it helped with the grieving process. He had taken her a few times this past summer and fall since the accident but most of the time Sam went alone. _It was painful_ , he thought to himself, _seeing her struggle through this_ , but slowly she was getting stronger.

Once they were at the cemetery Sam squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Without a word she slipped out the truck and headed for the plots. She dusted the snow off each headstone and adjusted the small Christmas trees she had set inside the flower pots. After that she got down on her knees and said a silent prayer. She tried not to cry, every time she visited she tried to hold back her emotions but like those other times, she just couldn't fight it. Her head came down in sadness and she cried out the hurt and emptiness she felt in her heart at the thought of her parents and grandmother. _Why? Why_ was the question she asked herself almost everyday. _Why were they taken from her so soon?_

She hadn't heard Jake exit the running truck, holding a bright eyed Cody, approach her until he knelt down besides her.

No words were needed to be said as Sam tried to catch her breath, leaning into Jake's big hug. Everything would be okay, he assured this to her in his warm embrace. They were doing the best that they could in the situation they were given and his support helped guide her along.

The thought of missing them hurt her over and over again but seeing Cody smile at the Christmas lights on the small tree made her heart swell with love. _She was lucky and grateful to have him here with her still._ To her, taking care of him would never be a chore, instead it would be little enjoyable moments she could cherish forever. After all of this she learned the hard way that tomorrow could be your last day and how you choose to spend it is up to you. Her santucatary was Jake, her safe place to fall and be protected. Without those two important people she couldn't image where she would be in this world.

Jake kissed her forehead and her tears stopped. She was choosing to spend the rest of her days with the ones that she loved dearly, that she knew.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

The Ely family Christmas party was in full swing by six o'clock the next evening. Music played softly in the background and the house was all lit up with tinsel and decorations around every corner. All the Ely men packed the living room and shared stories of recent fire calls and the beef market. Sam had just helped Maxine set the table when the door opened and her best friend walked through it.

"Jen!" She squealed in delight. They girls met halfway in the kitchen and hugged for what felt like ages.

"I'm home for break, I _had_ to stop by and see you before I leave," Jen replied, squirming out of Sam's hug.

"I've missed you so much!" replied Sam, "Wait until you see Cody, he is growling like a weed."

Jen followed Sam into the living room where Jake sat contently watching a rodeo on tv while Cody would come up and hand him different toys every so often.

"I can't believe he'll be three in a few days," Jen said in awe. "Time has flown by."

Sam nodded in agreement and was mid reply when Quinn broke up their conversation.

"Hey Jen," he said, giving her his sweet smile Sam had seen him use on girls multiple times.

"Oh, brother," she mumbled to her friend.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out all alone on Christmas?" he asked slyly.

Sam bit her lip from laughing out loud at Jake's sickening expression. He rolled his eyes and waited for Quinn to make a fool of himself.

"Oh, just taking a break before I study for my Calc test next week," Jen replied sweetly to him, pushing the middle of her glasses up higher to the bridge in her nose.

"And where's that greedy guts you call a man, Ryan?" Quinn prodded.

Jen turned red and Sam could see slight pain in her eyes.

"We're no longer together," she told him shyly, shrugging her shoulders.

This got everyone's attention and Quinn's face lit up in hopes.

"About time," chimed Brian.

"Yeah, now you can get yourself a real man," Quinn joked.

Jake looked quickly at Sam and she got the hint. _There was no way on Earth he would want Quinn dating_ Jen. Jake and Jen practically hated each other. The only thing they shared in common was _her_. If she wanted to save Jen she had to get out of there while they still could.

"Uh," Sam interrupted, "Jen, come help me set the table."

At that she hauled her blonde best friend out into the hallway where no one could hear them.

"Are you _loco_?" She asked Jen. "You broke up with Ryan? And _Quinn Ely_?! I could never see you two together."

"I was about to tell you, I swear," Jen replied back. "It just happened so quickly and I wasn't proud of it. We went our separate ways after Thanksgiving. He changed and now we don't see eye to eye on our shared goals anymore."

When Jen drifted off Sam knew something bad had happened between her and Ryan. She rubbed Jen's shoulder in reassurance. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jen looked sheepishly at the ground, "Because you have enough on your plate right now. Plus I just wanted some time off to think about where we went wrong with our relationship. I've been doing a lot of soul searching. And studying more, of course."

Sam felt sad that her best friend felt embarrassed or rather shy to open up to her about this. She had and always would be there for Jen's support. _Had something changed between them she hadn't noticed before?_

"But Quinn," Jen continued, "I never thought I'd see myself with any Ely but he's grown up a lot these last few years." Her eyes got dreamy and Sam knew by that look Jen was hooked. Everyone always fell for Quinn Ely, practically the whole town of Darton. He was handsome, comical, and charming. _What was there not to like about him?_

"Who knows, maybe we'll be sister in law's one day?" Jen joked.

Sam was about to politely protest the thought of Jen and Quinn dating when Jake silently appeared beside her.

Jen noticed the soft way he touched Sam's arm and whispered in her ear. In return Sam focused on what he was saying and met his eyes back. With a quick but expressionless glance Jen's way, he was gone.

Sam watched him leave then finally locked eyes with Jen. "What?" She shrugged back.

Jen smiled in return, "That cowboy loves you. I can tell by the way you two look at each other. In my terms we call that _chemistry_."

Sam agreed, nodding back. "It took me a while to admit it but I love him too."

"I hate to admit it but I can tell a difference in you when he's around," she said. "It's like he has a spell on you that makes you more relaxed and happier. I'm glad for you, Sam. I really am."

 _Even though it had only been seven months since the accident, Jen was right,_ Sam thought. Jake brought her out of her shell and into the light. She felt safe and protected around him. No one else could make her feel the way she felt towards him. When she felt like she was taking one step back he appeared and helped her take two steps forward.

"Dinnertime!" Maxine cheerfully chimed.

Jen and Sam were about to take their places next to Jake and Quinn when Jen tugged at Sam's arm before they sat down.

"There's one more thing about Ryan I forgot to mention," she whispered. Sam got chills when Jen continued, "He doesn't plan on sticking around, but be careful if you run into him."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Carrying multiples gift wrapped presents in both hands, Sam rounded the corner into the farmhouse kitchen to find Jake holding a sweet toothed Cody up to his 3rd birthday cake. Cody stuck his little fingers into the icing with joy then licked them clean. He smiled broadly up at Jake.

" _SShh_ ," Jake whispered to Cody, giving him a small smile in return.

"Hey, you two," Sam warned, entering the kitchen and placing the gifts on the table. "No cheating until after you've had your lunch."

Jake glanced at Sam's decent piles of gifts. He remembered helping Sam pick out a few toys and clothes at the mall for Cody but not that many.

Sam caught his stare, "Some are from Aunt Sue."

Jake just nodded in return and helped Sam set some dinnerware out. About the same time the Ely family, Jen, and Trudy and Preston arrived one by one, bringing gifts and more food that Sam knew what to do with.

Once again the small party had conversations going every which way between everyone. They enjoyed a pot roast lunch then all gathered around to watch Cody open his gifts. Sam ran upstairs and grabbed something she hadn't used in a long time, _her camera._ She hadn't used it much since high school and with everything that had happened documenting memories had faded off her list. Trotting down the stairs she vowed to herself to take more photos of Cody, Jake, the ranch hands, and the land. Those few things were so important to her and she was lucky to have them all in her life.

She snapped a few of Cody's excited face as he opened the tricycle Jen got him and she captured the giggle he gave out at figuring how to use the whoopy cushion Quinn gifted him. Maxine took the camera and snapped a few more shots of Sam and Jake helping Cody opening the rest of his gifts, including his brand new saddle.

When it was time for cake they all gathered around and sang " _Happy Birthday_ " to the now three year old. Cody stared around in awe that everyone was singing to him meanwhile Sam glanced around too at all the people in the room. She considered how close she had become to each and every one in the last seven months. Knowing that her father, step mother, and grandmother should have been here in this moment, her heart ached. _But as much as it ached she felt loved by everyone around her_. They all supported her and helped her carry on from disaster.

Jake put his arm around Cody's chair and Sam knelt down on the other side of her brother. They helped him blow out his candles and everyone cheered. Sam met Jake with a smile as Cody began to dig into the cake.

After a few guest left Cody insisted on riding in his new saddle Jake and Sam had bought him. Even though it was thirty degrees outside Jake couldn't say no. He'd seen that excitement face before multiple times when he or his brothers got new gifts they couldn't wait to try out.

"Alright, pard-ner, grab your hat and I'll get Ace saddled up," he told the child. Cody took off and Sam helped him put on his coat, boots, and hat.

" _Behave_ ," she advised as Cody followed Quinn out the door after Jake. "You too, Cody."

Quinn gave her a goofy grin back, "Sammy, why don't you trust me?"

"Hmm.." she pretended to ponder. "Maybe because you are still a child yourself?"

"Not true," he laughed out loud. "I'm a responsible man, right Jen?"

Jen blushed and Sam tugged on her coat, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her camera and the girls followed Quinn and Cody to the round pen.

They perched themselves on the rails to get a better view. Jake was getting the saddle fitted on Ace while Quinn explained to Cody how he should be holding the reins properly. When they were ready to go Jake led Ace around the pen with Cody proudly perched on top. Sam snapped pictures as Cody smiled from ear to ear. When he rode past her he gave her a small wave then wobbled forward to catch his body.

Sam noted the way Jake watched Cody, hesitant incase he were to fall. After a few laps Cody was sitting up straighter and getting the hang of his new saddle. Then Quinn jumped on bareback behind him while Cody pointed Ace in the direct he wanted him to go. Sam gave out a laugh at his inferior look. _He was turning into the little cowboy before their eyes_. Jake barked out orders to them from the middle of the arena and Quinn helped Cody from the saddle.

"Who would ever had thought," Jen started, "the Ely men being father figures."

Sam nodded in agreement, "It is crazy to think, isn't it?"

"They aren't kids anymore," she noted. "Jake would be a great father."

Sam met Jen's eyes and Jen smiled back, teasing. "He's a natural with kids. People, not so much. Well, except _you_."

Sam giggled then rolled her eyes. She stared at Jake while he watched Quinn and Cody circle and stop Ace. Without guessing she knew Jake was judging Cody's position, his hand placement on the reins, the way the horse stepped at each moment, and he studied Ace's ears. Jake was a horseman. He was patient with Cody, and with her.

Her heart got butterflies when he caught her staring. She pretended to snap a photo and glanced at Jen, continuing their conversations.

"He's good with kids, yes," she agreed. "And horses. But being a father and part of a family is a big responsibility. He's taking it all in very well."

Jen gave a hmm at Sam's answer then watched Quinn, "Do you think, oh I don't know, in the future you'll have kids?"

The blunt question caught Sam off guard. She did want children, and raising Cody was eye opening at how challenging it was to be a parent but the small victorious moments were worth it to see Cody happy. _Could she image what her Jake's child would look like? Would he or she have dark jet black hair as thick as Jakes with her green eyes?_ The thought made her scared yet excited to one day meet their child. "I hope so," she said sheepishly. "If I have a child I want a man like Jake around to help raise it."

Jen sighed at Sam's answer. "I hope I can get me a guy like that too."

Sam picked up Jen's glance at Quinn then thought seriously about the two together. Her best friend deserved to be happy and maybe, as much as she hated to admit it, just maybe, Quinn was the guy to bring her spirits up and treat her right. She mad a mental note to talk to Jake about it later but she had a feeling nothing would change his mind about Jen dating his brother.

"You will," she assured Jen.

Cody's giggling brought Sam out of her thoughts. He looked happy while urging Ace forward and Sam wished her father was here to share these moments with them. Not a moment later the wind blew and they heard a nicker come from the barn.

She was surprised to see Banjo with his head halfway out of the stall door, intrigued by their gathering in the round pen. For the first time in a long time his ears perched forwarded and he held his head higher than normal.

Jake and Sam stared at each other through the soft wind. Jake pulled his hat down tighter and Sam felt chills even inside her wool coat. _Was change in the air? Would Banjo finally come around?_ She felt nervous but ready for the challenge come what may.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The sound of wind against the farmhouse shutters brought Sam out of her sleep. She flinched at the sound but warm strong arms pulled her closer towards his chest. She could tell Jake was still half asleep but always kept a close watch over her.

She slightly removed his arm and slipped out of bed. Looking down at her husband she brushed the hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. _He was perfection without any flaws._ Sam thought of everything Jake had done for her over the past year and her heart swelled with pride and love. _This man, her man, truly would die for her_ , she thought. He shared the same dreams and goals as her. _There was no one else in this world who protected her the way he did, he would forever be her best friend._

Without opening his eyes he reached out for her hand. Sam squeezed it back in reassurance.

"I'm just running down to get some coffee," she told him, even though it was a lie. It was two a.m. "I'll be right back."

Jake mumbled then rolled back on his side.

Sam snuck out of the room silently then checked on Cody. He too was fast asleep in bed. Sam tiptoed downstairs then put on her boots. She grabbed Jake's wool jacket then slipped out the front door quietly.

The wind blew her hair in every direction as she made her way down towards the river. The snow was falling faster now than it had been before she went to bed. She shivered against the cold then stopped to stand on the side of the bank of the river. Most of the La Charla was ice since temperatures had been below the twenties in the last week but in the middle water gurgled and winded south.

She adjusted her eyes in the darkness, then blending in the the white snow the silver stallion appeared across the river towards the mountains about a quarter mile away. He gave Sam the familiar nicker she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Come here, boy," she whispered out loud.

The stallion pranced towards her then stopped about half way. His coat was a blanket of silver and white snow and his mane had grown an inch longer than Sam remembered. She longed to run her fingers through it but the stallion had other ideas.

The wind blew her scent towards his nostrils and he threw up his head in protest. His body language said he wanted to come closer but the stallion pranced in place, refusing.

Sam took a few steps closer and held out her palm.

"It's okay, boy," she told him, "I won't hurt you. _No one will take you away again_."

The Phantom slithered closer a few steps forward then bolted when the wind picked up again. Behind him two mares Sam hadn't noticed before pranced to meet him. There was a small bay and a darker palomino mare. The small herd joined together in the snow storm then took off up a trail towards the Sierra mountains without a look back at her.

Sam kicked the snow with her boot in irritation. She was so close to touching the Phantom, to having that trust built back up, she thought to herself. Jake's words with Banjo flashed back in her mind, " _these things take time_ ".

"But I've been patient," she said out loud. This was the longest time she had ever gone not seeing the Phantom on a weekly or monthly basis, besides the time she was in San Fransisco for two years.

Frustrated and sad, she checked on the horses in the barn and ten acre pasture then headed towards the house. Once inside she silently slipped back into bed and into Jake's arms. After being out in the cold his embrace warmed her up instantly and she slowly fell asleep.

What had felt like a few minutes was actually a few hours when Jake woke her up later that morning. Sam curled up against his shoulders and begged for mercy.

"Not yet," she yawned. "It's too early."

"No, Sam," he told her, "I have to go." When she opened her eyes Jake was already dressed for the day. "Sheriff Ballard called, he needs me to track some prints over at Jed Kenworthy's place."

" _What_?" Sam stammered, "What happened? I'll go with you."

She sat up but Jake put a strong arm on her shoulder and nudged her back down. "You should probably just stay here. I can handle it."

This sent Sam into a fit.

" _You_ are not stopping me, Jake Ely," she warned. She stood up and began getting dressed. "I'm going and that's that."

Jake gave her a goofy lopsided smile then kissed her on the cheek. There was no arguing with the stubborn Forester women, that he knew. "That's my wife," he said, running his hands over her waist. "My _stubborn_ wife."

After they dropped off Cody to the Ely's quickly, Jake made a bee line towards Gold Dust Ranch. When they arrived down the long white fenced driveway Sam could see Ryan pacing back and forth by an empty pasture and Jed Kenworthy speaking to Sheriff Ballad near his cruiser.

"This don't look good," Jake said shortly.

"I knew Ryan and Jen broke up but I thought he was going separate ways with Jed and the ranch," Sam mumbled to him as Jake put the truck in park.

Before her feet could even touch the ground she could hear Ryan pointing a finger her way and shouting, "It's all _her_ fault."

The closer he got the more Sam grew angrier. _She had just arrived_ , she thought, and had no idea what the situation was.

"Now, now," Heck Ballard cautioned as they all met in the driveway. "I'm sure Samantha has no idea nor intentions to what you're accusing her of, Mr. Slocum."

"Your _precious_ stallion," Ryan said to her in his thick British accent, "Stole two of my mares and more importantly let out the herd of cattle we had ready for market. _Now they're gone!_ "

 _Was this déjà vu?_ Sam thought to herself. Not along ago she was in the same position except it had been Ryan's father, Linc, accusing her horse of stealing mares. _And now Ryan? How dare he?_ She had given him multiple chances to be her friend but now this was the last straw.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Jake stepped boldly in front of Sam and looked down at Ryan. The two had never gotten along and shared differences in the past. Not many people would argue against the tall, dark skinned cowboy. Although he was quiet, everyone knew all of the Ely's were strong respectable men.

Before Jake could speak, Sheriff Ballard stepped in between them and shook Jake's hand.

"Thanks for coming," he told Jake, ignoring Ryan's glare. "It seems we have some missing livestock, do you care to take a look around the place?"

"Sure," Jake nodded in return then glanced at Ryan behind Sheriff Ballard's back.

"Go ahead," Ryan threw his hands up in dismissal. "All you're going to find are the hoof prints of that mangy stallion and my mares. The cattle are long gone now."

" _Hey_ ," Sam butted in, "That's not true! You and I both know-"

But before she could finish Jake hauled her away with a grunt and they started walking towards the pasture. Sheriff Ballard spoke a few more words to Jed then followed shortly behind them.

"Cool it, Brat," he told her. "Ain't no one taking that horse away from you, _yet_."

Sam pulled her coat tighter against the wind. "He didn't do this, Jake. You know he didn't."

"And how are you so sure?" He hinted, opening the front gate for her to go through it first.

"Because, _I, uh._." she hesitated then gave in. "I saw him this morning at the river."

Jake didn't reply but instead kept walking and gave her a stare out of the corner of his eye.

Sam couldn't take his silence anymore. Jake was too good at this waiting game they often played. "I didn't get too close to him don't worry. He smelled your scent on your jacket then took off to the hills with two mares."

The minute she said it she stopped and slapped herself on the forehead.

" _With two mares_?" Jake repeated the end of her sentence.

Sam put her hand on Jake's arm, "He couldn't have done, this. You have to believe me," She pleaded.

Although it was true Sam had never seen the mares before in the stallions band she didn't think anything of it this morning. _Why hadn't she paid more attention?_

They trudged in the snow further back towards the end of the pasture where fence rails were down. Jake stopped to inspect the hoof prints in the snow. He squatted down to read what looked like chicken scratch to Sam.

"It's not looking good," he told Sam, still inspecting the tracts. "There were horses here." He kept walking, following the tracks. Sam wished she could read Jake's eyes but they wouldn't meet her green ones just yet. _She knew in her heart the Phantom couldn't be involved_.

Jake followed the tracks out a few yards while Sam and Sheriff Ballard stood by and waited. When Jake walked off towards the road then disappeared Sam began to worry.

After about ten minutes he returned and approached them, expressionless.

"Thank the good lord there's still snow to show the tracks," Heck told Jake. "What are you thinking?"

Jake looked off back behind Sheriff Ballard at Ryan and Jed who stood apart, awaiting for their return of the investigation.

"There were horse here," Jake finally said after a few silent moments. Sam's heart already began to sink at the sound of this.

"And cattle," he continued. "But the cattle tracks run right up to the road about a half mile up then completely stop…"

Sheriff Ballard gave him a small smile then shook his head, catching on.

"..and there are no prints on the other side of the road." Jake continued.

" _They were hauled away?_ " Sam didn't know she had spoken her thought out loud until the men stared at her and Sheriff Ballard nodded. If there were no tracks on the other side of the road that meant the cattle didn't cross the road and run off.

"You think Ryan had them taken in the night?" Heck asked Jake.

Jake nodded with another look in the distance at Jed and Ryan. "He's trying to get all the money he can before he splits from this partnership with Jed."

Sheriff Ballard rubbed the sides of his mustache in thought. "Could be. Jed did tell me Ryan had been coming in and out to sign off on some paperwork to finalize the transfer of the Ranch. But this herd of cattle was a rare breed, it would bring more money at the market place."

"He tried to put the blame on the Phantom by baiting him with mares," Jake added.

He thought a second more then started to walk back towards Gold Dust Ranch. Sam and Jake followed at his heels waiting for his plan.

"I'll take Jed down to the station for procedure ' _questioning_ ' but really we'll head to the auction house," he barked out orders. "Jed will know the brand when he see's it. Jake, meet me there, I could use an extra set of eyes. This kid won't get away with this, just like his father."

Sam took longer strides to keep up with the men and waited for her role but neither spoke. Finally, she worked up the nerve to say, "What can I do?"

Heck looked at Jake and Jake stopped to put his large hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Don't worry, Brat. I've got a job for you."

If she weren't wearing three layers of puffy clothes for warmth and riding a horse Sam would have crossed her arms in frustration. She let out a huff and steered Ace towards the herd of River Bend cattle grouped together on the far side of the ranch.

Jake's idea of " _helping_ " consisted of her and Ross riding out to count their cattle to ensure none had been stolen also. After this they would head to Three Ponies ranch and do the same. Although it wasn't exactly how she wanted to help, she knew this was Jake's silent way of keeping her safe and out of the way incase anything happened at the market. _Darn him_ , she thought. _What if she was missing all of the excitement?_ She couldn't to call Jen later and tell her everything that had happened with Ryan. She always wanted to trust him but knew deep down he could turn sketchy like his father, Linc.

The snow started to come down as Ross and Sam split up, rounding the herd and counting each one. They also checked the brands to make sure no strays had joined up with the River Bend cattle.

When they added their numbers together Ross nodded in approval that all had been counted for. The ride was fairly quiet to Three Ponies as the snow began to fall harder than before. Ace and Tank trudged along the trail even though the footing was getting slick. Sam wished she was home huddled next to the fire but knew she had to stick this out. This was what she agreed to those many months ago when she pledged to put the ranch first. _She had to be strong._

The Ely's herd was much larger and took more time for Sam and Ross to count once they arrived. After checking all brands and circling the herd more times than she could count, they finally tallied the cattle numbers correctly. Soon they were on the trail back to River Bend, this time sticking close to the river down away from the wind.

Sam pulled her hood tighter over her head. They'd been riding for more than three hours and her fingers and toes felt numb. The weather had dropped to almost seven degrees and felt colder with the wind chill. She glanced back to check on Ross and found the shy cowboy haunched over the big horse Tank, trying to give the horse leverage as they climbed the path.

Before she could look back she felt Ace shy in sudden fear.

His slender bay body went one way and before she knew it her body went the other way, tumbling down the ditch and into the river.

She saw the flash of silver in the woods disappear right as she hit the ice and fell through into the freezing water. Her veins went cold and she pulled herself up to breath air. _So cold!_ She shivered and looked around through the snow.

Not a second sooner a rope landed right in front of her and she grabbed onto it quickly. Ross and Tank pulled her out of the river quicker than she expected.

Once out of the river she sat on the bank and shivered.

"T-thanks," she told Ross, looking around for Ace.

"He hightailed it home," Ross said, giving her his hand to mount up behind him. "Your horse spooked him."

 _What was the Phantom doing following them out on the trail?_ _He rarely got this close,_ she thought to herself as she managed to pull herself up behind Ross.

Her eyes closed and all she could think about was how cold she was. Her whole body was numb. She never had frostbite before but knew this is what it would probably feel like. Soon she felt herself drift off on the long, cold ride home.

"Sam," someone shouted, pulling on her arm. " _Samantha_!"

Jake's voice woke her up right as she slid off Tank and into his arms. Jake nodded his thanks to Ross then carried her inside the farmhouse. Her hair and clothes were soaked and frozen to the touch.

"Did Ace come home?" she asked him, trying to regain her senses.

"Oh yeah, he did," Jake grumbled, carrying her up the stairs. "Bout gave me a heart attack seeing him riderless."

"Ross saved me from the river," she told him while shivering in his arms. "I'm so frozen."

"I know," Jake replied back, "We have to get you in hot water before you get frostbite."

"Wait," She struggled in his arms, "Did you find the cattle?"

"Yep," Jake assured her with one short word meaning the discussion could wait for a better time.

She slowly felt the feelings come back in her fingers and toes as Jake sat her down in the bathroom. He hesitated then looked at her with his soft brown mustang eyes. He gently removed her layers of shirts, socks, and pants.

Sam reached out and touched his high cheek bones and felt how cold his skin was.

"You're freezing," she whispered to him. She wondered how long he'd been outside as well looking for Jed's cattle.

Jake brushed it off, "I'll be okay." He turned on the hot water in the shower then started to leave but not before Sam boldly stopped him with her hand.

Their eyes met for a moment and Sam couldn't believe how handsome he looked, even with cheeks dark red from the wind driven cold. She kissed him with passion and started to remove his jackets, never parting lips with him. Jake kissed her back longingly, seeking permission before softly carrying her into the hot scolding shower.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

The big paint loped fluid circles around Jake in the corral as Sam watched from the barn. She didn't want to disrupt his training with Banjo but she couldn't help but to sneak a peak. When Jake worked with horses it was mesmerizing. Even the most stubborn or wild horse would listen and respond to the shy cowboy's cues.

Banjo was finally starting to act like his old ways thanks to Jake's consistent training and reassurance. Some things still startled him every so often but his weight was increasing as well as his curiosity. He often greeted Sam in the barn with a nicker and she could feel his gaze when she cleaned tack the morning prior.

Minutes later a Dodge dually coasted across the bridge and into the yard. Sam stayed in the barn, brushing Ace. Ever since Ryan pulled his cattle stealing stunt last month she was on edge about strangers near Darton and the ranch. Sam recalled loosing her hearing after calling Jen later that day to explain all that had happened. She could tell her best friend was sad, heartbroken, but more so disappointed in Ryan's actions.

The man dressed in clean cowboy attire and placed his hat on his head. Sam watch him stroll to the corral where Jake was working Banjo. Eventually he slowed Banjo down to a walk then a stop. He rubbed the horse gently on the forehead then clipped a lead rope to his rope halter. Sam watched as Banjo gave the stranger a glance with hesitation but followed Jake obediently out of the corral and stopped next to the man.

Mud scrubbed off Ace while Sam brushed his hindquarters and peeked over the little pony to see what was going on. Jake and the man conversed normally for a few minutes then Sam saw Jake rub the back of his neck nervously. _Was this a new client who was seeking out Jakes help_ , she wondered. Surely he would not be shy about that, he took on two or three clients a month and was never this shy.

The two men shook hands and the clean cut cowboy headed back to his truck. Sam waited impatiently for Jake to slowly walk Banjo back to the barn while the Dodge started up then bumped back across the bridge.

When he did, he ensured the horse was tucked quietly into his stall then he began to help her brush Ace down.

After what felt like five quiet minutes Sam couldn't take it anymore. " _Who_ was that?" she asked curiously.

Jake shrugged it off as no one important, "Some guy…"

Sam waited, and waited. "…and? What did he want?" _Why was he acting so awkward?_

Jake said it so quietly Sam barely heard him, "He invited me to host a horsemanship clinic in Elko."

She instantly almost dropped her brush in surprise then tried to catch his eyes. But Jake was too focused on Ace.

" _A clinic?_ " Sam repeated, "Jake that's amazing! Your own clinic?"

Jake shrugged and picked the burrs from Ace's long black tail. "There will be other trainers there, too, not just me. Ain't no big deal, Brat," he insisted.

"Yes it is," replied back Sam with excitement in her voice. "This is your chance to teach others the great methods you use. Even some of the Native American tips you taught me."

Jake didn't look too convinced as moved around her and headed to the tack room and came back with her saddle pad and roping saddle. Wordlessly, he saddled Ace and pulled up the girth tight.

When he got done Sam gently touched his strong forearm and caught his dark mustang eyes.

"This _is_ a good thing," she told him softly, "What are you scared of?"

"Not scared," he insisted & rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't do big crowds."

Sam grabbed his large hands in hers and pulled herself closer to him.

"You'll do great," she urged. "The crowd won't be just anybody, it'll be horseman like you wanting to learn your techniques for colt starting and problem solving."

Jake shook his head in doubt, "I can't leave you here, it's too close to branding season and there's plenty to do.."

Sam giggled at her husband, he hardly ever rambled.

"We'll be okay," she assured him. "We can hold down the fort and I've got the ranch hands here to help me. There will be nothing to worry about, except at how much I'll miss you every minute of the day."

A small white smile flashed across the shadow of Jake's dark face. "I'll miss you too, Brat. Are you sure I should do this?"

"More than sure," Sam insisted, "I'm positive. You'll be a great teacher. The world deserves to have more horse trainers like you. You have a gift, it's time the world knows it."

Jake pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips. "I knew there was a reason I married you," he joked. "Fine, I'll go. But I don't like the thought of leaving you here."

Sam slowly pulled away from him to grab her bridle. "Trust me, we can handle it."

Jake kicked the barn floor with the toe of his boot sheepishly before saying, "If you're so set on me goin' you haven't even heard the best part yet."

Sam spun around to catch Jake's bait.

"He wants me to bring some Mustangs to help be an advocate for wild horse adoptions," he said.

 _Wow! Could this moment get any better?_ First Jake gets to host a clinic teaching his passion, horse training the soft way _and_ he gets to use mustangs as his examples. Once people see how well Jake can work with any horse and how well Mustangs can be used for versatile disciplines hopefully more people will provide great homes to mustangs currently in holding pens by the BLM. It was more than she cold hope for but more importantly she was proud of that cowboy she called her husband. Sharing his gift would be a shy move for him but she knew once his nerves called down he would be in his element, just him analyzing a horse moving around the corral.

Jake chuckled at her smiling face, lost in thought. "I know, your heart is melting."

Sam playfully slapped his arm then made up by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "This is an amazing accomplishment, you should be proud of yourself. I know I am."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

The week before Jake's clinic was the most important spring event know to ranching; _branding season_. Sam found herself enjoying the cool spring air while sitting atop Ace. Her job was mainly to rope the steers and drag them to the fire ring Dallas and Pepper had made up. Once there, one of the cowboys would hold down the steer to be branded and vaccinated. This often was painful to see for a rancher's daughter who loved every four legged animal but she knew in her gut she had to get used to hearing the calfs bawl out in pain to their mothers.

Every so often she would pick up her camera and snap a few shots. She zoomed in on small details such as Pepper's detailed spurs with background of cattle nearby. Jake's perfectly rounded rope loop was magazine material as she snapped each shot. She even took a few of Quinn teaching little Cody how to hold down a steer. With Sam's eyes on them she knew Quinn was being extra careful keeping Cody safe around the cattle and the fire ring.

Most of the Ely brothers came to help and Maxine brought over a lunch around noon. Sam was thankful for the small break since they started early this morning. After this they would ride over to the Ely's for more branding and the Three Ponies herd was almost twice the size of River Bend's.

"We leave on Thursday, right?" Quinn asked, taking a bite out of his ham sandwich.

Jake nodded in return, "Yep. At dawn."

A slight sense of jealously tingled in Sam's thoughts. Jake had asked her earlier that week if she was okay with Quinn and Bryan tagging along to the clinic with him. Even though she bet it wasn't Jake's idea, this was a once in a lifetime chance for him, he shouldn't be alone to experience it. Of course his family should go to support him. _And so should she_ , she thought.

She shook her head at herself. _Don't be selfish_. _Jake deserves this_. She should be home helping tend to the herd with Dallas, Ross, and Pepper. Spring was always a busy time with calving and branding season. As much as she wished she could tag along she knew where her place was. Jake looked over to catch her green eyes but she only met them for a moment before glancing away. But lately, _her place was often by his side._

"You're going to do great," Maxine encouraged while passing out cold refreshments.

"But don't come cryin' to us when you blow it," Quinn joked, deserving an elbow to the rib from Bryan. The brothers all smiled except for a serious Jake.

"Or when you can't speak up," Seth chimed. The boys joked and Maxine gave them glares as if they knew better.

Sam rolled her eyes at the banter but knew Jake hated when his brothers picked up him. When they were little kids Jake often found escape from his pesky brothers by hanging out with her at River Bend. She had no idea how he put up with them for years growing up.

"I don't know fella's," said Adam, "If Baby Bear keeps this up he'll be more famous than Kit."

A few of the men laughed and some just smiled with a shake of their head. Jake thought about his oldest brother currently residing in Hawaii. While most saw Kit as a classic cowboy hero, Jake often saw him as mystery. He had to admit, Kit was a great horseman but he was intimidating. When he showed up in town a few years ago he could make heads turn just by walking in small town Darton. _He'd never be as good with horses as Kit was_ , Jake thought shamefully, _Kit was a natural._

"That'll be the day," Quinn pipped up sarcastically, "Nobody will be more famous than the greatest bronc rider in the world."

They all enjoyed teasing Kit knowing darn well it was okay to as long as he wasn't here to kick their butts.

Cody jumped up and ran to sit on Jake's lap. He pushed up his small cowboy hat and leaned back to read Jake's face.

"You ride bronc's too, Ake?" the child asked sweetly.

Quinn and Bryan's eyes danced with laughter. _Jake on a bronc?_ They'd seen him thrown multiple times off bucking horses but not for a competition. This kid sure kept them entertained.

Jake held Cody in his lap and looked down at him. "Not this time," he said softly. "I'm going to help other horses, like Ace and Blue."

Cody's face lit up, "ustangs!"

They all laughed and Jake nodded, "Yes, mustangs."

Cody squirmed in his lap, "Are you gonna help the silver one, too?"

The voices around the fire quit laughing and looked around at each other. Sam met Jake's dark brown eyes from across the inner circle they sat around. No one had to guess about which horse Cody was talking about, they all knew only one silver horse around this area.

 _The Phantom._

Jake saw the worry in Sam's faint green eyes. _How did Cody know about the Phantom? Had he seen him perhaps while driving on their way to town? Had the Phantom visited the ranch while they had their backs turned?_

Thinking to himself, typical old cowboy style, Jake waited a minute before giving the boy an answer.

"I already have," he told Cody quietly.

Sam thought about his simple response. All the training the Phantom knew was from Jake when he was a jet black colt. Even though he blames himself for the accident, Sam knew the Phantom wouldn't be as gentle as he is without that first introduction Native American training Jake used. To this day the Phantom still responds to her cues, such as his secret name, they taught him at such a young age.

As much as they'd hope to recapture "Blackie" back then, Sam knew now that he was safer as a wild horse, where he truly belonged. _Did the sick twist of events after the accident prove Jake helped the stallion become himself, a free horse now finally meant to be wild,_ she wondered. _Or how his training skills proved to have a lifelong effect even after a tamed horse was set free?_

She wondered if she was the only one thinking the same thing when no one spoke. Quinn took another bite of his sandwich and Bryan and Seth stood up ready to mount back up.

Little Cody was satisfied with the answer but still sat in Jake's lap, happy as a kid in a candy store. Sam wished she could freeze this moment in time, she never would have guessed her little brother would be talking to her best friend now husband about the Phantom. She was grateful Jake didn't make the stallion out to be a menace like other people did. _And that was one of the eye opening reasons she fell more in love with him everyday,_ she thought.

Sam reached out to grab her camera as Cody kept talking to Jake. Now that he was getting older he was learning more words quickly. Poor shy Jake sat listening and answering each question Cody threw at him and Sam's heart fluttered when she snapped a picture of the matching big and little cowboys lost in conversation. She couldn't help but to grin at them.

"Head 'em up!" she heard Dallas holler across the field.

Cody stood up and hollered back, "Mooove 'em out!" He finished the old quote.

They all laughed out loud and slowly began getting ready to finish up the long day of branding.

 ** _*** hey ya'll! I hope you've enjoyed these few chapters! & by the way i looove all of your sweet comments, i do read them and thank you all so so much for your kind words and support! :) keep it up! Happy trails! _**


End file.
